Escaping Shadows
by raijuthekaiju
Summary: Heather is caught up in a drama that involves a lot of money and drugs. And none of it is her fault. Despite the fact she is innocent in all this, she is the one who is being held responsible. It forces her to move to Charming and to live in the shadows of Sons of Anarchy, the enemy of her enemy. Is she safe around them, or should she have run further away?
1. Chapter 1

**My second story here. I haven't neglected my other story, but I decided to work on this one at moments when I'm stuck, or don't feel like writing for Knives. I have a rough outline, still not sure who will be the ship or what the ending will be like.  
>Also disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Sons of Anarchy. Nothing. Nada. Noppes.<br>Anyhow go read, I hope you enjoy ^^ **

* * *

><p>Heather always felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb when visiting these biker parties with her boyfriend Enrique. And she did with her red hair. People said they loved her hair, but to her it was her most obnoxious feature. She used to love it, but not anymore.<p>

She sometimes had to remember herself that she actually used to feel at ease around these kind of people. Bikers. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Today she could feel that even her boyfriend wasn't at ease once they reached the compound of the Mayans. Normally he would be wearing a smile when his visited Marcus Alvarez, president of the Mayans. Today he seemed to be wound up tight. Even more tense than yesterday. And yesterday had been bad.

Heather knew that being a drug dealer wasn't always easy money. However it could be quick money if you did it right. Today's visit seemed to be a business visit, but she wasn't so sure why Enrique brought her along.

"You alright?" she asked him carefully. She didn't want him to get into angry-mode and lately that seemed to be an easy thing to do. Sometimes she asked herself why she stayed with him. He asked her the same question a couple of times too.

_"__Why do you even stay with me, huh?" he yelled. "I know why. Because you got nowhere else to go. Nobody wants to see you. Nobody will help you out. But I will. I know you don't mean to make me angry mama, but I'm having a really hard time right now. You know that I love you right?" _

Heather would then just nod and tell him she knew. That she understood him. Tell him she indeed loved him too. Very much. More than she loved Chris. That was a lie. But he didn't need to know that. She just needed him to stay calm. That was all she cared about at those moments.

Enrique had been very busy with work the last year. He told her he was going to make a lot of money and buy her the ring she deserved. She knew better though. He would never ask her to marry him. She was just a convenience to him as he was to her. They both were parasites to a certain extent.

And he was right about her situation. She had nowhere to go. Her family didn't understand her anymore and she didn't dare to face her uncle after her so many failures. She would just have to keep going.

"Yes. Of course," Enrique replied.

"If you say so," Heather mused out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Heather said with a small smile. "You just seem a little tense." Enrique didn't reply to her observation and she just let it go. It just meant she was right. They saw Marcus Alvarez sitting with some of his most important men. Heather was relieved that his son wasn't there. He somehow freaked her out.

"Enrique," Alvarez called embracing him into a hug.

"Alvarez good to see you."

"See you brought your girlfriend, good. I hope we can clear some shit up," Alvarez said. He gestured them to follow him and so they did. Heather shot a look at Enrique who blatantly ignored her.

Clear what up? This meeting wasn't going to be a fun one. Sometimes Alvarez was nagging about the sales, but he just said it was going to be alright. He was tolerant. But this time he'd asked Enrique to bring her along and didn't put her at ease at all. They sat down at a table.

"You know why we brought you here?" Marcus asked Heather directly.

"No, I don't," she answered plainly.

"There has been some heroine missing. Meaning there's money missing. Enrique told me he would have the money by today. But this morning I got a call telling me he still doesn't have it," Marcus said calmly. Heather did hear the edge in his voice telling her he wasn't pleased at all. "So we were wondering if _you _knew where the heroine is at?"

Heather looked straight at Marcus. "No I don't and I don't see why you're asking me."

"Because you're the only one, who knows my code and where I store that shit in the meantime," Enrique said. Heather snorted.

"You also went to Mexico to pick up some H together with Enrique so he would have a lower profile." Heather remembered that trip all too well. It actually had been fun. But the border areas were extremely hectic and scary.

"I reassure you I don't have your heroine. Nor your money," Heather told him calmly.

"You haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary either?" Heather shook her head. "That's too bad," Marcus said. Heather raised her eyebrow. "You know if I don't get my 7k worth of heroine back and those other 5k you owe me, I need to set an example right?" He asked Enrique who clenched and unclenched his fists underneath the table.

"Yes I understand," Enrique replied.

"I already gave you an extra month for those 5k, and now you lost 7k worth of heroine. I'll cut you a deal. I want 10K back in 24 hours. If you don't, then I need to set an example. Understood?"

"Understood," Enrique said. Marcus nodded telling them they could leave.

"And Enrique," Marcus' third in command said. "Remember if you can't get the money, we can't trust you to work for us. But we can trust your girl. Maybe not in drugs, but some people got a thing for red heads."

* * *

><p><strong>Also note: I don't know when I will update. It probably won't be as frequent as Knives. Chapters will be shorter as well (I guess in the future between 1500-2500 words), so I can't dwell on it for too long. Please let me know what you think ^^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. Thanks for the people who put this story on their alert. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Heather made her way to Enrique's car. She was furious. She couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to slap that man in the face, but above all she wanted to hit Enrique, because of his goddamn stupidity. Missing heroine? And they were looking at her? She wasn't stupid. There was no way she would even dare to steal drugs from someone.<p>

She was finally near the car and pulled on the door handle, but it didn't open. "Open up," Heather called. Enrique slowly walked towards the car and looked down at the redhead. "How long do I gotta wait? Till the fucking world ends?" she sneered.

"No. But you gotta calm down," he said. Heather was about to snap.

"Calm down?!" she yelled. "Listen to me you asshat. Heroine is missing. Money is missing. And you didn't tell me you can't find it, lost it, or let someone steal it? How the fuck did that even happen? And you're looking at me?"

"Listen babe, you were the only one who knew where I kept that stuff. And we're not gonna discuss that shit here."

"Then open up the goddamn car," Heather snapped. He held his hands up and opened the car. Heather immediately slipped onto the passenger seat and buckled up. She wanted to leave. "There's no way we can get 10k together within 24 hours. Only if we rob someone and I ain't gonna do that shit. This is your responsibility."

"You need to listen me," he snapped as he put the keys into the contact. "I give you a place to stay, a roof above your head. You might wanna start showing me a little bit of gratitude. Now shut up. We're going home and we're gonna make a plan."

Heather nodded and remained silent along the way. She held nervously onto the handle of the door. Enrique was driving fast and rigid. It made her heartbeat speed up. She felt a little sick, but she kept it in. She didn't want him to comment on that right now.

Once they pulled up at his house. She immediately got out, grabbed her set of keys and opened the door. She had no idea what they would have to do to get the money, or what do if they didn't. She felt a migraine coming up. Bad fucking timing. She needed to get shit done. Not lay down. She walked towards the bedroom and opened her suitcase that laid on the floor of the closet next to the safe.

She wanted to enter the code of the lock on her suitcase, but noticed it was already open. Was she really that stupid not to lock it? She looked underneath a pile of socks. It wasn't there. Heather sighed. She probably put it somewhere else in her suitcase.

She rummaged further through her suitcase and eventually looked in the closet, bathroom and even the kitchen. "Shit," she whispered to herself. This couldn't be true. She walked into the living room where Enrique was writing some shit down. "Do you know where my weed is?" Heather asked him calmly.

"You might wanna sit down," Enrique told her. Heather shook her head. "Alright. I sold it. I had to get some money together so I could at least give _something _to Alvarez. You understand that right?"

She took a deep breath. She was furious. "I _need_ that weed. Right now I'm about to have a goddamn migraine and you just sold the one thing that actually _works _for me. It's a medicine for me! Not some fucking drug to enjoy! I got that medical card for a reason."

"You're lying to yourself. You could do just as well with normal medication."

"You don't know how I was like with _normal _medication. I couldn't get up out of bed. I couldn't even fucking read."

"But that's years ago right?"

"Yeah, and that's why I only smoke when I feel a migraine coming up, or that I feel like that my body needs it. And not every day like I used to."

"Whatever Heather," Enrique sighed. "I got other things I need to worry about. You might not get it, but the Mayans can't afford anymore setbacks. Their shit with the Sons is getting worse. They need the money for war."

"The Sons?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, the Sons of Anarchy. Rivaling MC. They're in Charming, most of the time. Sometimes their ego is getting a little too big and overstep their boundaries. Pendejos. Alvarez can't have that. It's his turf. They need to stay the fuck away. Not that you'll understand." Enrique said.

"What do you think will happen if you don't show up with the money tomorrow?"

"I'll probably need to do tougher jobs. Do more smuggling maybe," Heather heard the lie in his voice. He would die. So where would that leave her? "But you gotta trust me babe, I'll get the money together."

"Of course you will," Heather said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I gotta lie down for a bit. I'm feeling dizzy." She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a painkiller. It was better than nothing. She just hated that it made her feel so incredibly drowsy at times. It was only ten pm and she already felt like she should be asleep for two hours already.

She took in the painkiller and walked into the bedroom and laid down. She had to make a plan of her own. Tomorrow morning she just had to do what she had to do. Right now she couldn't do anything, except for sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Enrique said. Heather blinked and slowly sat up. "Come on, drink this it will make you sleep better." Heather sighed and took the glass from his hands and took a couple of sips. "Makes sure you won't wake up in the middle of the night."<p>

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I sold your weed, but you understand why I did it right?"

"Yeah I do," Heather said softly.

"Alright, sleep tight," he said as he slipped under the covers as well.

"Night," she whispered and closed her eyes. Maybe she had been overreacting. Maybe he did care about her.

* * *

><p>Heather woke up and blinked a couple of time. It was still dark, but a small ray of sunlight was carefully filtering through the curtains. She was up early even for her. She slowly sat up. Her head still felt heavy, but right now she was only dealing with a small headache instead of a migraine. She looked around and suddenly it hit her that Enrique wasn't in bed.<p>

She quickly slipped out of her bed and looked through the house. "Enrique?" Heather called. No answer. Suddenly she heard an engine and she ran outside and saw that Enrique took off with his car. "Fuck!" she yelled. She grabbed her phone and tried to call him. But instead of hearing Enrique's voice on the other end she heard the phone buzz on his nightstand.

The fucker had bailed on her. Heather slid down onto the floor trying to calm herself down. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate. The walls seemed to be closing in. "Come one Heather," she told herself. "Come on. You have been through worse. You can do this." She repeated that to herself a couple of times and eventually she stood up. She looked through the closet. The safe was gone. The one under the bed was gone as well.

Why didn't she notice a thing? Then she remembered Enrique insisting on drinking a glass of water with something in it, told her it would make her sleep better. Well it certainly did that.

Heather walked into the shower and let the hot spray of water wash over her. She needed to think. She had to play it carefully. Or she just needed to run. Running seemed like the best idea. She was good at running and disappearing. Her family had wondered where the hell she was for more than a year and she wondered if they even knew where she was right now.

Running it was. She could do that again. She didn't own a car. If she could get somewhere walking she would walk. And otherwise she would ask someone to bring her somewhere and there was always public transport. She just had to take a bus to somewhere. She just needed to pack some necessities. Just enough to survive a couple of days. Not too much so nobody would think she would be leaving for good in case someone would be watching her. A light backpack it was.

And where to? She had to think of something. She could try to hide in San Francisco, but there was no way she was able to pay for a house there, or a room for that matter. Not without asking for help. It was too expensive and a little too close. She had to create some distance. Where wouldn't the Mayans go?

Heather immediately started thinking. Alaska. But going to Alaska didn't seem like her best option. She had to stay close first and then maybe try to move further away. She had to act quickly.

_The Mayans can't afford more setbacks. Their shit with the Sons is getting worse. _

_The Sons? _

_Yeah, The Sons of Anarchy. Rivaling MC. _

Heather smirked. It wasn't the perfect solution, but it was something. "The enemy of my enemy is supposed to be your friend right?" she asked herself out loud. Even she could hear her own doubt. But it seemed like her best option so far. "Well Charming here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy your weekend! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright another chapter (which I didn't expect to write today). For you guest reviewer ;P  
>Thanks to the people who put me on their alert, hope you like this chapter. <strong>**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>It hadn't been the first time she left town with barely anything. She remembered when she just told her parents that she was going to travel. And they'd laughed at her backpack that was stuffed with, well stuff. Hell, they didn't even know that it would take more than a year for them to see her again.<p>

Her little sister Colleen had warned them that she'd been serious, but they hadn't listened. Heather was happy they hadn't. They hadn't tried to stop her, because they realized she wasn't their little girl anymore. They even doubted the fact whether she was still their daughter. They told Heather she changed after the accident. But what did they expect?

Heather hopped out of the off the bus and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Charming it was. She stretched herself and looked around. First step was to find a place to stay. A motel had to do for now. She also had to find a place to work. She didn't care where. She just needed to get some money together so she could get a real place.

She started walking and found a sign that directed her towards a motel that actually looked pretty decent. She walked up to the reception. "Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" the older woman asked.

"I would like to hire a room for an undetermined amount of time," she said.

"Sure thing," she said. "Just pay two nights up front. It's standard policy with these kind of things."

"No problem at all."

"What is your name sweetheart?" Heather hesitated. "Oh," the older woman said when she noticed that Heather hesitated. "Just gimme one for the form. I won't ask for your driver's license or something."

"Alright, Colleen Burns," Heather eventually said. She used her sisters name and her mother's maiden name. Enrique didn't know her mother's maiden name. Marcus didn't know her mother's maiden either. At least that's what she hoped.

"Alright, _Colleen_. Here are your keys," the older lady said after Heather paid for her room for two nights upfront.

"Thank you," Heather said, she was about to walk away before she turned around. "Ma'am may I ask you something?"

"Call me Grace."

"Oh, okay. Grace. Do you know if someone is asking for employees? Bar, diner… I don't really care. Can't be picky," Heather said.

"Well, you could try the Hairy Dog. Place is full of drunks and with often with those Sons, but work it is. Or just check the diner it's about five minutes from here."

"Five minute walk or drive?"

"Drive. You're telling me you don't even have a car?"

"Yeah…" Grace shook her head.

"Good luck girl, you'll need it."

"Thank you," Heather said, not sure whether she was insulted yes or no. The room was fairly decent. The walls were yellow. Someone didn't care about the no smoking policy of this room.

She dumped her backpack on the bed and looked for her make-up. If she was going to apply for a job at a bar, she might as well look the part. She got out a black tank top and wore it on top her dark jeans. She walked into the bathroom and applied somewhat heavy make-up. She pulled down her tank top a little bit more to show some cleavage. That would have to do.

She walked towards the Hairy Dog after asking the directions a couple of times. Charming was a lot smaller to the cities she used to live in. She already could feel the eyes on her. The people were asking themselves who the new redhead was. Had she been blonde or a brunette, she probably wouldn't have gotten so many looks. She often felt like this beacon. She was wondering if she should dye her hair another color.

Heather walked into the bar called The Hairy Dog. When she entered she noticed some rock music was softly playing in the background. "Hello?" Heather asked as she noticed that nobody was tending the bar.

"Hold on!" a voice called from the back. Not much later a man came walking from the back. Beard, greying and pretty big around the middle. "Not expecting customers to buy a drink so early in the day."

"Who says I'm here to buy drinks? I'm here to sell drinks," Heather knew she was making a bold move, but this was an opening and she was using it. The man smiled, showing one or two golden teeth.

"And you are?" Heather doubted for a moment, but she realized she could start lying, but then they would pile up and be harder to keep track off. If someone would check at the motel, they at least wouldn't find her in the place where she would be the most vulnerable.

"Heather," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Harry," he introduced himself. "I'm kind of surprised to see someone walking in here asking for a job. Not hiring anybody at this moment actually."

"That's too bad," Heather sighed.

"Doesn't mean I can't use an extra hand."

"Just gimme a shot. Let me work tonight and I'll show you what I'm worth. You don't like me, I don't get to work here."

"Please sit down," and so she did. Harry offered her a glass of whiskey which she took gladly. "I've seen many young women like you walk in here tellin' me they're lookin' for a job. In the end I always find them fuckin' someone in the backroom," Heather snorted.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah or in a bathroom stall. What I'm tryin' to say is… don't fuck with customers. If you fuck with customers do it in a motel room. Not here in the bar, or on the goddamn parkin' lot. I'm running a bar not a brothel." Heather chuckled. "You might be chuckling, but I had to tell ya this. That has been my experience over all these years. Then their heart gets broken and then they leave," he said. He emptied his glass and looked straight at Heather as he leaned over the bar. "Do you got some experience?"

"Working in a brothel or working a bar? With the latter yes." Harry chuckled.

"You know how to deal with rowdy customers?"

"Yeah," Heather said. "You kinda have to when you're cursed with red hair."

"Alright, you get a shot. It's a Saturday night, so it's going to be busy. Friday nights are pretty quiet. It depends. So tonight, I expect you here at seven. You got that?"

"Got it and thank you," Heather said with a smile. "Anything I should know about certain customers?"

"Good question," Harry said. "Walter is a goddamn alcoholic, so don't give him too much. Otherwise his wife wants me to bring him home. I'll tell you who he is when he gets here. If he gets here. And then there are the Sons. Motorcycle club. You heard of them?"

"Yeah once or twice I believe."

"They can get pretty rowdy. Just be respectful. If they're getting out of line. You call me."

"Alright got it. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. See you at seven."

"See you at seven," Heather said downing her glass of whisky, before slipping of the barstool and walking out of the bar. She immediately put her sunglasses on once she got back outside. Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

><p>She checked her phone. She was fifteen minutes early as she entered the bar. She slept most of the day, and she was actually pretty excited to get back to having a <em>real<em> job again. "You're early!" Harry called. "Good! Normally they're fifteen minutes late. Come on," he immediately told her to get behind the bar and told her how much she was to pour in certain glasses and mixes. Not that there would be many people asking for mixes.

She was busy for about a couple of hours already and it was fairly quiet night so far, but Harry told her it would probably get fuller around ten. She was wiping down some tables that desperately needed to be wiped down, when she suddenly heard someone yelling.

"Harry!" a voice called with a heavy accent. "How are ye?!"

"Chibs it's only nine thirty! No shoutin' in my bar yet!" Harry yelled back. "What you want?"

"The usual."

"The usual just for you, or do we need to get a couple of bottles ready for ya and the rest?"

"Tiggy will be there soon. Jax. Juice and Piney if he ain't under the table yet. But just gimme a beer for now." Heather walked back to the bar once she was finished and the man named Chibs was looking at her. "Since when do ya work here?"

"Since a couple of hours. And I ain't hired yet. Officially."

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Heather and you are?"

"Chibs, nice ta meet ya. So what brings ya to Charming?" he asked.

"Just needed a change, you know?" Heather replied. She looked at his leather and realized he was a son. Men of Mayhem. Couldn't really mean anything good.

"Aye I get that. And ye start working at a bar?"

"It's not like I got a degree or something," Heather admitted. "So I'm doing what I think I'm good at."

"And that is?"

"Pretending that I'm listening and responding at the right moments," she said she started to clean some glasses. "Pouring drinks, I did that quite a lot of times. And writing."

"And are ya really listening right now, or are ya just responding at the right moments?"

"You aren't really telling me anything boring or uninteresting yet, so I'm listening. I'm trying to pinpoint that accent of yours," Heather admitted. "Hold on," she said as she noticed Walter was about to order another drink.

"How many drinks I'm I still allowed to have?"

"According to your _stamp card _Harry gave me, after this one just one more," Heather said with a smile.

"Alright, another beer then," he said.

"From the tab?"

"Yes please." Heather quickly made him another beer and handed it to him. Walter raised his glass and walked back to his spot. The redhead smiled and walked back over to Chibs.

"So any idea where I'm from?" he asked with a smile that accentuated the scars on his face. There had to be some hell of a story behind those.

"Scottish? Even though I think also hear some Irish in there."

"Well you're right. I'm a Scot. Lived in Ireland for a while though."

"Makes sense," Heather said. "Enjoy your beer. Call me if you need anything," she said as she walked towards the back getting some beer from the back to stock the fridge. When she got back, the whole bar seemed to have changed it's atmosphere.

More guys in clad in leather had entered with some couple of girls who probably thought that the sun was still shining out there even though it had set a couple of hours ago. "And those are the Son's. Just let them settle down for a moment, then walk up to them."

"Alright got it," Heather said looking at Harry who just raised his eyebrows as if the was trying to tell her: _you asked for this job girl._

Heather indeed waited for the group to settle down, before she walked over towards their table. She realized they were probably used to not ordering at the bar and already expected to be helped at their table. "Hello," Heather said politely. "What can I get you guys?"

"Holy shit. Since when did Harry hire a new girl?" a man asked with sharp blue eyes and dark hair. She saw a weird glint in them, but ignored it for now.

"Alright guys this is Heather," Chibs introduced her to the group. "That man over there is Tig," he pointed towards the man who made the weird remark. "That one over there is Jax. And this one here is Juice," he said as he pointed towards Jax who sat across of him and Juice who said beside him. The one called Juice had a weird choice in tattoos, but she wasn't really one to judge.

"Not going to introduce me to the ladies?" Heather asked simply as the girls were chatting with each other.

"Ima," she introduced herself. "And this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you," Heather said politely even though she could feel some sort of arrogance rolling of the blonde.

"Don't believe I've seen you around before," Jax stated.

"Only got here today," Heather answered.

"Not to be rude, but… do the curtains match the drapes, doll?" The one called Tig asked. Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. Not even five minutes into the conversation and somebody already asked that question. The guys around him already told him to stop, but Heather heard this comment so many times before, she finally thought of a good reply this time.

"Does your lack of originality match the size of your dick?" she asked bluntly. "Because if so, the size must be disappointing." Heather raised her eyebrow as he seemed to be looking for the right words to throw back at her, but nothing came out.

"Holy shit, Tig is silent," the one with the tribal tattoos on his head said, making the others chuckle.

"That's, that's unfair," Tig finally said.

"If you say so. Didn't feel like playing your game," Heather admitted. "Anyways what do you want to drink?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Something strong," Tig said.

"Whisky," Chibs said pointing at Tig who still seemed to be recovering from the blow. "Just bring us a bottle or two. Alright boys? Or ye still want some beer?"

"Whisky sounds 'bout right," Jax said, wrapping his arm around a blonde.

"Alright two bottles of whisky coming right up. And for your ladies?"

"A beer for me please," Ima said.

"Same here," the brunette said.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

The rest of the night they didn't bother her anymore with weird remarks. They just asked her politely for another bottle of whisky or another bottle of beer and sometimes a coke. It wasn't super busy, but Heather kept moving. Pouring drinks, socialize a little bit and sometimes she listened into the conversations that were being held. Most of it was just town gossip, but you never knew when that shit would come in handy.

"Last round y'all!" Harry yelled and quickly more people started to ask for a last drink. Walter already left a long time ago and so had Ima, who suddenly seemed to have to leave in a hurry. Overall it was just a normal night at a bar.

Heather was happy she was able to start cleaning things up a little. She was happy she was actually _doing _something again, instead of hanging around the house or helping with some drug deal. Most of the time her and Enrique would just play a couple not wanting to draw attention. It was a great cover. They never had gotten into trouble. Until now.

Heather realized it was the first time that evening she was thinking about that mess she left behind in Oakland. "What got you lookin' all worried?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Jax.

"Just housing," Heather said. And it wasn't a complete lie. She was worried about setting a life up somewhere else.

"I'll keep my eyes open. Tell ya if I see something."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Jax handed her two hundred dollars to pay the bill. Heather was about to turn around and hand him the change when he stopped her.

"Keep the change," he said.

"Seriously? This is _way _too much," Heather said.

"Yeah I'm serious. Unless you really don't want the tip," he said with a smile that was actually kind of sexy in some way.

"Well I'm not gonna turn down a tip."

"You would be crazy if you did." Heather remained silent. "See you around?" Jax asked.

"Yeah probably," Heather smiled. "Maybe? It depends if Harry decides to hire me."

"I guess you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Sorry about Tig, he can get kinda…"

"Rude?" Heather asked. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. You don't even wanna know how many times I've heard that question. It's more of a nuisance than that it really bothers me."

"Anyways see you around," Jax said before walking out of the bar that was finally empty. Heather wiped down some tables, cleaned the remaining glasses. Started to clean the different tabs and turned off the lights of the fridges.

Harry came back towards the front and looked at Heather. "And how did I do?" She asked. He held up a bottle that slightly covered with dust and Heather gave him a questioning look as he grabbed two glasses that she just cleaned.

"Welcome to Charming," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is up. Thanks to the people who put me on their alert! Maybe a bit of a slow chapter, but important to sketch a bit of an idea of who Heather is. Still haven't decided on a pairing. Suggestions are welcome :P Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>It was finally Monday and the town slowly started to awaken. Heather sat down in the local diner and was writing and doodling away in her notebook. The coffee she desperately needed finally started to kick in. Last night was another restless night with just a few hours of sleep. She was glad she didn't have to work today, because according to Harry a bar shouldn't be open on Mondays. Tomorrow she would have her first official day of work. She was actually looking forward to it, as long her migraine decided to stay away.<p>

Today the dispensary was finally open and she would be able to get some weed to dull the pain and the make it easier for her to fall asleep. It was finally ten 'o clock and she decided it was a good time to visit the dispensary without looking too desperate. It opened at nine, but being there exactly at nine, would be _weird. _

She paid the bill, thanked the waitress and started walking. Sometimes she hated walking, but it was better than being in a car. Heather sighed. At one point she really needed to get over that fear. Just like she had to get over the fear of contacting her family again. She was 26 for fuck's sake. You would think she would be able to make a call by herself without being worried about someone's reactions.

She had no idea how her family would respond if she called them to say she was still alive. Her sister would probably just be happy. Her mother would give her a lecture and her father would just shrug his shoulders like he didn't care. The only family member she still had contact with that wouldn't judge her was her uncle Dan. Yet she was still afraid he would be disappointed in her, just like the rest of her family.

She finally reached clear passages and entered. The shop didn't seem very light from the outside, but on the inside it looked much better. She wasn't the only one who was that early. Two older men were drinking a cup of tea and some signs showed that they were offering different kinds of treatments. Apparently the dispensary had some different kinds of businesses on the side.

Normally that would put her off, but somehow it made her feel at ease a little bit more. She grabbed one of the folders lying about and saw that they sold different kinds of tea. She would definitely buy one or two kinds of those as well.

"How can I help you?" a familiar voice asked. "Heather?" he sounded surprised and flashed a white smile. If there we scouts looking for a someone in their toothpaste commercial, Juice would've been forced to sign a contract right on the spot.

"Yes," she said. "Juice, right?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if she indeed remembered his name right. She figured it wasn't his real name, but the name that was given to him by the club.

"Yeah," he said. "What are you doing here?" Heather held up her state card, trying to make it obvious. She didn't exactly feel comfortable that other people knew she was using marijuana. Using sounded bad already, even though she had good reason to.

"I need a small stash of weed please."

"Alright," he said. "What do you need? Indica, sativa? Or a bit of both?" He started to explain the different kinds of weed he had in store.

"I smoke at night right before I go to bed. I get migraines once in a while. An indica will work best for now, I think." she said.

"Alright, can I see your card please?"

"Yeah, of course," Heather said handing it over to Juice. He was checking whether it was the real deal or just another person who was desperate to use some pot for recreational uses.

When she lived in Amsterdam for a couple of months the whole getting some weed thing had been fairly easy. You just showed your passport to see whether you were of legal age and there, you had your weed. You could take whatever you want, as long as you didn't buy too much.

"Looks alright to me," Juice said. He handed her a fairly light kind of indica in a small plastic bag. "Anything else you need?"

"Uh yeah, I would like to have some tea as well, please."

When Heather walked outside out of Clear Passages, she was looking in her bag, searching for her sunglasses. The sun was blinding her and harshly bumped into someone. "Ah I'm so sorry!" Heather said as she looked up to the older man who thankfully was still standing. "You alright?" she quickly asked.

"I'm alright sweetheart, don't worry 'bout it," he said. Heather immediately felt relieve giving him a slightly awkward smile. "I don't believe we've met before," the older man said. "I'm Unser."

"Heather," she introduced herself.

"You might see me walk down the street in uniform."

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. I'm chief of Charming PD," he said. Heather noticed he carried some pride in it. Not much, but there was something there. She had the feeling he didn't miss much of what was going on around this town and that wasn't only, because he was a cop.

"You don't often see a police chief getting some weed," Heather said. She noticed how straightforward she was and wanted to hit herself in the face for being so insensitive.

"No that you don't," he said not seeming to mind her remark. "But if the chief has cancer, then you might."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Heather said. She never really saw what cancer did to someone. Well she did see, but she was too young to understand what was truly going on. "Are things looking up?" she dared to ask.

"Not really," he admitted honestly. "But that might change. I'm not gonna worry about it and neither should you."

"Alright," Heather smiled.

"Might not be any of business, but what's your secret?" Heather chuckled.

"My secret? I just have huge migraines once in a while. Or suddenly I have these weird pains in my neck. They say there's nothing there, but yet it's there sometimes."

"How did that happen?" Heather sighed and swallowed.

"An accident when I was just eighteen."

"I'm sorry," Unser said, realizing that it was pretty bad, because of how much it changed her demeanor.

"Yeah, me too," Heather said absent mindedly, looking into the distance. "Anyways I gotta go," she said. "It was nice to meeting you."

"Right back at ya. I'll see you around," as he took a step towards Clear Passages. "And just find me if you need anythin'."

"Thank you," she said before walking back in the direction her motel room with one burning question. Where the fuck was she supposed to smoke?

* * *

><p>Heather sat down at one of the picnic benches that were scattered around the motel. She explained what her condition was to Grace and she'd agreed that she was allowed to smoke outside of her room. She lit her joint and took a deep hit.<p>

The sun barely had set and she wasn't that tired yet, but she would be soon. The noise in her head was becoming a little too much. She noticed once she felt like she had nothing to do, her thoughts automatically went towards Enrique, Alvarez, and money problems. The money problems weren't only the 10k, but also her bank account that got drained bit by bit by the motel and being able to cook for herself.

Heather immediately looked up when she heard the sound of a motorcycle, making her heartbeat pick up. She was relieved that the one on the bike didn't wear a Mayan patch, but a Sons of Anarchy patch instead. "Seriously Heather, you gotta chill out," she mumbled to herself.

What she didn't understand was the fact that the bike rode up towards her. Once the man removed his helmet, Heather saw Jax. "Hey," Heather said with a small smile, feeling a little embarrassed he saw her smoking pot. "What are you doing here?"

Jax gave one of his smiles that Heather had seen plenty of that Saturday night. "Just sayin' hi," he said. "Looks like you already found your entertainment." He lit a cigarette of his own and sat down after Heather invited him to sit.

"I wish it was entertainment," Heather sighed inhaling deeply. "It's more of a necessity, but it can be fun sometimes."

"Juice couldn't shut up 'bout he fact you came by clear passages."

"Great privacy policy," Heather snorted.

"Nothing stays private in Charming sweetheart," Jax drawled.

"Good to know, soon they'll find out I have no soul then," she said with an monotone voice, noticing that the weed was starting to affect her.

"Thanks for the heads up," Jax smirked.

"So why are you here? Didn't exactly expect company if I'm being honest."

"I told you I would keep my eyes open and did," his hand went inside his cut and handed her a piece of paper with an address. "They're old apartments, but they got minor work done. Most of them are still empty and not too expensive. Might be something for you."

"Oh wow, thank you," Heather stammered. She took a last hit from her joint before killing it carefully and put the remaining join in a plastic tube once it cooled down a little. "I really appreciate it."

"I could take you there tomorrow morning if you want me to. Check it out for yourself."

"Thank you, but I'm not going to get on the back of your bike," Heather said with a tight smile.

"Afraid of bikes?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a little."

"Come on, don't worry 'bout it. I'll take good care of you."

"You already did," she said waving the address. "But I rather walk."

"You don't even have a car?" Heather shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing at the moment. Maybe one day…" she said with a small smile. "But thank you, I'll definitely check it out."

"Alright, just call me when you're getting sick of walkin'," he told her. He quickly scribbled down a phone number underneath the address and gave it back to Heather.

"Oh. Alright."

"Go to bed. You look like shit," he said with one of his stupid smiles, that were weirdly attractive.

"Thanks?" she muttered after he walked away towards his bike. Heather looked at him taking off. Reminding her of the many times she saw Chris taking off after he'd dropped at her mom's house.

Heather sighed and got back into her motel room. She took off her clothes and hung them on clothes hangers and hung them in the bathroom. She hated it if her clothes still held the stench of pot in them the next morning when she was sober. Sometimes it even made her a little nauseous.

She sprayed some perfume in her hair and laid down in the bed and covered herself with a blanket She closed her eyes and felt her skin tingle a little. She sighed and turned around trying to get comfortable on the fairly thin mattress.

She'd been surprised by the kindness today that people in Charming showed her. She just wondered for how long that would stay that way.

* * *

><p><em>Heather laughed as she took a sip from the bottle of wine the others had brought along, before she passed to the girl next to her that was a couple of years older. The seventeen year old Heather leaned against Chris who was talking away with a friend. She wasn't talking much, but she was enjoying herself just fine as she was watching all the people that had gathered around the bonfire. <em>

_"I think it's bed time for you," Chris had mumbled in her ear as he noticed her eyelids closed a couple of times, yet she struggled to keep them open. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her against him. She inhaled the smell of his leather, the smoke that clung to his body. "You got school tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah. I'm free first two periods though. One teacher is ill or something," Heather replied looking into his brown eyes. "So I can stay longer." He kissed her gently on her lips. When he pulled away from her he grinned. _

_"Still you gotta get in to bed. Don't want you in class with a hangover. Your parents are already giving you enough shit." Heather snorted. _

_"They don't give a fuck," she replied. _

_"They do," Chris retorted, getting a little frustrated with her. She could hear it in his voice. He sighed and the stern expression disappeared from his face. "Come on let's go," he told her. Heather sighed and stood up, announcing her early departure. _

_She'd never seen the end of these parties. Chris always made sure she didn't get home too late according to his standards. Her mother would make a fuss the times she found out, but most of the time she was too busy with herself to even notice her eldest daughter was gone. _

_She followed Chris towards his bike, hopped on and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they took off. She laughed as Chris took a sharp turn in high speed. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair. To be free of worries. _

_That feeling disappeared a little once they got at Heather's house. He stopped his bike and killed the engine. Heather reluctantly got off his bike and handed back his spare helmet. _

_"You gonna do your best in school tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah…" Heather said absentmindedly. "Got English class, so that will be easy." _

_"Good," he said. "I'm still waiting to read one the stories you wrote." _

_"One day, maybe," Heather said with a teasing smile. She walked up to him and kissed him, before he told her to get inside. She walked backwards towards her house, not wanting him to leave her sight. Chris placed the helmet in one of his satchels and took off as he waved her goodbye. Heather watched him go, already creating a plan in her head so she could get away and see him right after school._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you find the time (: <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to the people who put me on their alerts.**

* * *

><p>How many times did she move in her lifetime? A lot of times for someone her age, at least that's what she thought. She walked through the small house that was for rent, but also could be bought. It needed some work, however most things that needed replacements or some work would be taking care off according the real estate agent.<p>

Living in a house didn't always mean that you were living in a home. There had been one house where she had felt at home. It was the second house their parents bought when she was four years old, a little before her sister Colleen had been born. There they were a family. There she had a home.

If this little place could become a home, she had no clue, but she would try. She grabbed her phone and the piece of paper and called the number that was scribbled underneath the address. "Hello?"

"Jax, please…," a voice moaned in the background making Heather roll her eyes, but also made her chuckle.

"Hey Jax, Heather here."

"Oh, hey Heather," he said sounding a little surprised. "What's up?"

"I'm standing in my new appartment. I got it as a rental for a while and might be able to buy it in the future. So thanks for the tip."

"Yeah it's no problem. Feel like a small celebration?" he asked her. Heather snorted.

"Yeah sure, another time though. Gotta work. You have fun with your entertainment though," she said.

"Oh I definitely will," he said with confidence in his voice. "How 'bout you come here for a club party, Friday night."

"I'll let you know tomorrow. Gotta clear my schedule with Harry first."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Heather said awkwardly hanging up the phone.

After she got back to the motel, she decided to finally call her uncle tell him a little bit about her life at the moment. If someone wanted to help her out, it would be him. She didn't want to knock onto her father's door, he probably would only shrug his shoulders and would tell her to fend for herself. He was still upset for the fact that she left for Europe all those years ago.

She toyed with her phone in her hand and dialed his number that she'd scribbled on a page of her older notebook. "Hello?" a familiar asked.

"Hey uncle Dan?" Heather asked. "It's Heather."

"Heather!" he exclaimed happily. "Girl, so good to hear something from you! People are already starting to make bets whether you're already dead. How are you?"

Heather chuckled. "I'm alright," she said. "I did get myself in some trouble though, but for now I'm good."

"Care to tell me what's happening?"

"I will when I think I need to. Right now it seems like the storm blew over. But the one guy I talked to you about? We broke up. He suddenly bailed on me."

"That doesn't sound too good to me," Dan said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm actually doing a little better," Heather said. "It's just that I need to start over with a place of my own right now. I haven't lived alone ever since I left. So today I visited this apartment. Not too expensive and it looked pretty alright. I'm signing the papers tomorrow."

"Damn! Congratz! Girl, it seems like you're finally growing up and are becoming a boring old fuck like me. You need anything?" he asked her. Heather remained silent. She hated to ask for things.

"Yeah, maybe," she said carefully. "I got a job at a bar at the moment. Doesn't exactly pay me a lot., but I like it. I'm going to look for a normal day job soon and see where I can make the most money with my qualifications."

"You need me to help to pay your rent, because you know I would."

"It would be nice, yes," Heather said. "I'll pay you back, really I will."

"Sweetheart, I don't care if you won't. It's okay. You just need to focus on getting your life back together. I'm still waiting for that book of yours to come out."

"You tell me that every time we talk," Heather sighed. "And where are we? Two, three years later?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. For some people it just takes a bit longer. You didn't exactly have it easy." Heather sighed. She hated the direction the conversation was going. "You can sigh all you want, but you really need to talk to your mom and your dad at one point. Plus Colleen is worried 'bout you. She was here last week."

"Yeah I know," Heather said rubbing her face.

"Call them this week and I'll help you out."

"That sounds like blackmail," Heather said jokingly.

"I don't give a fuck. You do it," he told her. "Heather I gotta go, Buddy can't hold his pee much longer. Old fuck," he said. Heather snorted. Buddy was an old English Bulldog that Heather and Colleen loved to spoil in secret. Soon it wasn't that much of secret anymore since Buddy the Bulldog became a little too fat for a healthy dog.

"Give him a treat from me," Heather said.

"Yeah yeah. You keep talking. He doesn't shit on your carpet," he told her. "Bye Heather, call your parents and you sister. Then we'll talk again."

Heather laid down back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Were they really making bets whether she was still alive? Probably not, but uncle Dan had been clear. She had to contact them, because he was right… it was getting a little ridiculous. It would have to wait though. She would call them once she would be settled in her apartment. One thing at the time.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning. Last night had been a quiet night and thankfully Harry decided to close up early. Heather was dressed in a legging and a tank top. She decided to go for a small run. She slept alright last night. Neither did she have a dream that reminded her of her past. Whenever she thought back to those happy moments with him, she felt as if there was this warm blanket protecting her from the cold. But the moment she woke up, she would be confronted by the harsh reality that it was in the past.<p>

Heather started walking in a quick pace, trying to warm up her muscles before she would start her work out. She liked getting up early if her head decided to work with her. The sun wouldn't be as boiling hot, it would be quiet. Not that much noise. She didn't have to worry too much about her surroundings either.

After a couple of minutes she decided she was finally ready to actually start running. She had found a small park the other day and that would be her destination. She started off slow in a steady pace towards the park. If she still had energy left on her way back, she would just run a little faster.

Running was a great way for her to clear her head. Endorphins would be released by her body, getting her in that natural state of happiness and fulfillment. It was also a great way to let her meditate and think. The repetitive sound of her feet hitting the pavement, her breathing pattern… it all helped to clear the noise.

Today she would get the keys to the small apartment. The landlord had reassured her on the phone that he would replace those windows and everything else that needed replacing within two months. It had been sparsely furnished, but it was good enough for Heather. She had no idea how long she would be staying, even though she signed a half year long lease.

Heather finally arrived in the park and found a bench in the shade. She slowly stretched herself and sighed. She still needed to get some breakfast, running on an empty stomach wasn't exactly a healthy habit. She looked around when suddenly a man waved at her.

"Heather, hey," he said as he walked up to her. He looked different in his sport's clothes. She almost didn't recognize him without his leather.

"Hey," she smiled, her hand still shielding her eyes from the sun. "Juice," she sounded surprised. "You're up early," he said with an infectious smile. Heather smiled back at him.

"So are you," she noted. It wasn't even seven 'o clock yet. There was an awkward silence that got even weirder when her stomach growled and made her blush. "I'm sorry, haven't had breakfast yet," she said rather shyly. What the hell what was going on with her?

"Come on let's get some," he said. Heather was slightly taken aback, but she agreed.

"Oh alright," she said with a small smile. They walked in a quick pace towards the local diner. Thankfully he didn't try to make any small talk with her. She still needed to wake up and she felt that her energy was disappearing, making it harder for her to actually start a conversation.

When they arrived he held the door for her and let her enter first. She gave him an awkward smile as they sat down in one of the booths. The leather felt cool against her sweaty skin. "Can't stay long," she said as she looked at her phone to check the time. "I gotta sign some papers."

"Don't worry. I need to get to work," Juice said. A waitress walked up to them and asked for their order. Heather quickly picked something from the menu and ordered a tea. "So what papers do you gotta sign?"

"Jax helped me out, give me a tip about a small apartment. Thought it was a good option, plus I really don't wanna stay in the motel any longer. I've met some really noisy neighbors."

"Seriously you live in a motel?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was just a temporary solution."

"Need help moving?"

"If you're gonna carry my backpack," Heather said with a smile. "It's all I got. Still got some stuff at my sister's, but I haven't seen her in a year… she might have thrown it all away or claimed it as her own by now."

"What?" He sounded surprised. He didn't understand. She knew she was taking a risk by letting some of the truth slip, but it was okay. She could trust him. Right? He seemed genuine enough, his heart in the right place. Jax however seemed a little bit more manipulative. Heather knew he didn't only invite her this Friday for a little celebration. He invited her to see whether he had a chance with her. Juice probably had the same end game, but she wasn't too sure.

"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it. Soon I'll buy some more clothes and then I'll need help. But I don't think I'll be moving soon," she said.

"What happened?" he asked. Heather bit her lip.

"Just traveled a lot, you know? I never really settle down somewhere. I lived out of my suitcase for these last five, four, years."

"How do you even do that?"

"Living out of a suitcase?" she asked. Juice nodded. He seemed genuinely interested in her. "Just don't give certain things too much value. Value yourself. That you're healthy. Value the friends and the people you meet along the way," she said. "Plus I value my notebook and my shitty ass laptop."

Talking with Juice felt easy. He listened to her, let her talk. Didn't ask too many questions and just let her be if she changed the subject. She found out that Juice was originally from New York and moved towards California a while back. He didn't have his patch for too long, but he didn't say too much about it. He was also very good with computers and offered to take a look at her laptop if she wanted him to.

"Shit," Juice muttered as he looked onto his cellphone. "I gotta hurry," he said.

"Yeah me too," Heather said as she saw it was already past eight. She still needed to get back her motel, take a shower and look somewhat presentable for her meeting. They stood up from the booth. She was ready to get some money out of her pocket, but Juice stopped her.

"My treat," he told her.

"Thanks," Heather said, feeling a little uncomfortable that he paid for her. Enrique didn't pay for her dinner. Never did. Only back when they just met. They walked outside and stood there in front of the diner.

"I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, you probably will. Jax invited me for the club party Friday night? So I might be there. Harry said I needed to work till eleven so I'll be probably be a little late."

"Need me to pick you up?" Juice asked. "Doesn't really give Harry much choice then to let you go," he told her with a goofy grin. Heather chuckled.

"It's just my first week of work. Can't push my luck too far. Plus, I need the money."

"Alright," he said. "See you Friday?"

"Probably. And otherwise I might run into you," she said. "Thank you for breakfast." They said goodbye as she watched him walk away. Heater sighed and looked onto her phone. She needed to hurry.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. "So who are you and what were you doing with Juicy?"

* * *

><p><strong>And we all know who that shadow belongs to ;) Hope you enjoyed please lemme know what you think so far. The good and the bad, it's all welcome. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter and a somewhat longer chapter this time. Thank you for reading and putting me on your alert! Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>"So who are you and what were you doing with Juicy?" Heather looked up to the tall figure looming over her. Heather felt intimidated and out of place. Who the hell was she? Why did she even think she could ask questions like that?<p>

"I'm sorry who are you?" Heather asked. Her voice was calm, but the woman was probably able to hear the edge in her voice. She didn't like the way she was approached and she wasn't going to make it easy for her. The brunette her eyes narrowed a little, as if she was trying to measure her.

"Gemma Teller," she introduced herself after a small silence.

"Heather."

"Just Heather?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah I think for now it is," Heather replied, not feeling comfortable at all.

"Well, _just Heather,_ what were you doing with Juice?"

"I ran into him this morning. Even got my running shoes on to proof it," Heather replied.

"You smell like it too," Gemma said with a nasty smirk.

"Yeah. That happens. Was just on my way back so I could take a shower, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go."

"Yeah you do that," Gemma said lowly. Heather didn't say anything else and just walked away. Gemma looked at the redhead. Some people said her suspicious nature wasn't a good quality to have, but she knew she had to act on it. You never knew what kind of trouble this redhead brought into town.

* * *

><p>Heather walked into <em>her <em>apartment for the first time. She held some stuff underneath her arm that such as a duvet and some cleaning supplies. She would have to get more in the next days. She turned on the fridge. She couldn't wait to be able to make her own meals again. It had been too long ago, plus it would safe her some money.

She dumped most of the stuff on the kitchen table and walked towards the couch. She grabbed her phone and started at it for a moment. She wasn't so sure whether she should call them, but she had to. She needed help. And she hated to admit that.

Heather sighed and dialed her sisters number. "Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's Heather."

"Fucking hell! I thought you were dead! Seriously, why didn't you call me earlier?" Heather knew the answer why she didn't call. She was ashamed. She got isolated by Enrique who told her she didn't need her family. He'd said he would take care of her. And he did. Until he stole from Alvarez and bailed on her, leaving her in a dangerous situation.

"Sorry, I just felt ashamed," Heather dared to admit. Colleen sighed.

"You shouldn't be, but seriously you should've called me earlier." Colleen sounded cheerful.

"Tell me what's going on in your life, because you seem very excited," Heather said.

"Well me and Jason finally got engaged," Colleen squealed.

"O my god congratulations! Since when?" Heather asked immediately, feeling a little bad she hadn't been there to celebrate that fact with her. Heather did feel that Colleen was maybe a little young to get married, but then again Colleen was a different kind of girl than her. She already experience all the partying when Heather finally decided that she wanted to expand her boundaries and even cross them.

"He proposed to me two months ago and I said yes, it was so romantic," her younger sister said. "We went to San Diego, told me he had to go there for business so I had a day for myself you know. When I got back to the hotel room he left me a package and a note."

"A dress?"

"Yes," Colleen said excitedly. "So we went for dinner, my god you would've loved the food there by the way! And then after dinner we went for a walk on the beach and then he proposed to me." Heather smiled.

"That sounds super romantic, I'm so happy for the two of you. When is the wedding?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we think it will be somewhere next year. I'll tell you once we've decided on a date."

"Good, because I want to be there when my little sister gets married."

"I want to ask you something though," Colleen said tentatively, "I know we haven't been really close lately, but I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?" Heather was silent. Her mouth opening and closing. She didn't know what to say. "I mean I understand if you don't want to, because…"

"No, no sweety, listen," Heather started. "I mean I haven't been exactly the big sister you sometimes needed, I'm surprised to hear that you want me as your maid of honor. Are you sure 'bout it?"

"Yeah I am," Colleen said. "I talked to mom about it last week actually. I mean I could pick one of my friends, but I think you should be my maid of honor. You don't have to say yes immediately, but will you at least think about it?"

"I-I will I just need to get my life back on track. Just moved."

"You moved? Not living with that boyfriend of yours anymore?"

"Nope. He bailed on me. I moved to Charming, not too far from Oakland. Kind of small, but I think it's alright. Got a job at a bar for now. I'm gonna look for a day job soon."

"Damn, shit. Sorry to hear that," Colleen said. "Anyways, didn't like that asshole anyhow. I'm glad you're alright though."

"Yeah thanks."

"I still got some stuff that belong to you, you can pick them up if you want."

"I can't pick them up right away. Don't got a car…"

"Still not comfortable driving and all?"

"Nope. I hate it," Heather sighed. "I just wish I had the guts to try again."

"I think you still have those guts. Somewhere." Colleen said. Heather knew she was right, but it was hard to believe sometimes. She changed after the accident.

"Yeah maybe I do."

"Well just think about the maid of honor thing, I gotta hurry, mom is going to pick me up for some shopping."

"Tell her I said hi. I will call her soon," Heather said.

"Will do. And Heather, I'm glad to hear from you. Was a little scared you disappeared again."

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Stop kidding yourself. Anyways I gotta go."

"Bye, congratulations with your engagement. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, bye!"

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted, really that excited for that party?" Harry asked Heather as she wiped the bar down for the third time.<p>

"No," Heather said, receiving a questioning look from Harry. "I mean yes, but I'm just thinking," she admitted. "My little sister is getting married."

"Well congratulations I guess?" Harry said handing her a shot glass with whisky in it. Heather smiled. She liked that about Harry. He didn't hesitate to confront someone when he felt something was up. And the alcohol made it a little better.

"Thanks," Heather replied raising her shot glass before downing it. "It's just that I haven't seen her in a year. And she is younger and got her life better on track than I probably ever will."

"Well," Harry started. "I've me people who had their lives on track and within one day it was all over. I mean who says you need to have your life on track? As long as you're happy with what you got, with who you are and what you're doing, there shouldn't be a fucking problem. Don't worry 'bout it. You're still young. You got all the time in the world."

"Thanks Harry, I needed that."

"Yeah thought so. Now get ready for that party and get outta here. You ain't very useful right now."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for being so distracted. I'll make up for it tomorrow!"

"No problem girl. And stay home if you got a hangover. I don't mind this time." Heather walked towards the back and made sure her make-up was still good to go. She said a quick goodbye to Harry and also to Walter who had only one more beer to go for that night.

Heather shrugged on her leather jacket and started walking towards the direction of the clubhouse. Thankfully Harry had been so kind to explain to her how she should get there one foot. She liked the cool evening air. The silence.

The silence slowly disappeared as she heard loud music coming from the distance. She found the clubhouse without any effort. She walked onto the compound and felt a little like the seventeen year old again who wanted to break away. She was nervous, that she could feel. But she was happy to see she was immediately greeted by Jax who sat outside talking to Ima. "You made it!" he said.

"Yeah I did."

"Juice told me you had to work."

"Yeah well I had to," Heather admitted. "But I was distracted so he send me off early."

"I wonder why that is," he said with a flirty tone making Heather laugh.

"Don't get too cocky Jax," she scolded him with a smile. Heather said a quick hi to Ima who didn't seem too happy to see her as Jax guided her inside the clubhouse. He walked up to the bar and handed her a bottle of beer. They walked over to a couch and sat down. "Ever been in a clubhouse before?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But I've been around similar people. But that's way back."

"How long back is way back?"

"Almost ten years ago," she said. Jax noticed her eyes became distant, but he wouldn't push her. He trusted her to tell him or at least somebody else when she needed to.

"Missed it?"

"A little," she admitted. "Didn't really have time to miss it though. Feel like playing a round of pool?" She asked when she noticed the table was free.

"Sure thing," he said.

"You'll probably win, I suck anyway," she warned him.

"Then I'll go easy on you," he told her. Heather rolled her eyes as he prepared the game. "Got a better idea," he said. He called over Chibs and Juice. "I play with Heather here, she says she can't play."

"You better don't make a bet," she warned him. "You will lose with me on your team" she told him.

"More of challenge for me," Jax told her.

"A hundred Jacky boy?" Chibs asked, his scars becoming more accentuated as he grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Jax said in his usual cocky manner.

"Ladies first," Juice said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Well you're in for a rough start," Heather warned Jax she took the first shot. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't very good either. She could tell they were in for a short round.

Heather enjoyed watching the people around the clubhouse enjoying themselves. Jax had taken on a round of pool with Chibs as his opponent and Juice seemed to have enough attention of a brunette who never left his side for more than five minutes.

She had played a couple rounds of pool until she finally gave up. She simply sucked even though Jax did his best to help her, or to get closer to her. Juice tried to give her tips when Jax would take his shot, until Chibs told him to stop "_fraternizing with the enemy_".

Heather realized she hadn't been so social in such a long time and it made her realize how isolated she'd been when she was with Enrique. She was happy she'd finally spoken to Colleen and she promised herself to call both her parents on Sunday. Suddenly she noticed that there was someone standing next to her.

"Gemma," Heather greeted the older woman as she looked up. She realized that Gemma was probably the highest in the pecking order. And she already fucked up the chance to be friends with her the easy way. If she even wanted to be friends with her.

"Please take over Amy behind the bar, she needs a break," Gemma said coolly, painting to Amy who indeed seemed to be struggling a bit. Heather wanted to disagree, but she realized she probably wouldn't stand a chance. "Doesn't need to be for long. I'll make sure she will get back asap."

"Alright, no problem," Heather said standing up from the couch. She walked over to Amy and took over the glass the younger girl held in her hand. "Gemma said you could take a break. Care to tell me where everything is and what the order is right now?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Two beers, nothing complicated," a blonde man said. She could notice he was a little annoyed with her. Heather looked at the young man behind the bar. He was a prospect, maybe he was able to help her out instead.

"Go Amy, I'll take it from here. Just get back when you can, normally I get paid for this," she said and Amy took off. Heather put her bag somewhere safe together with her leather jacket that she had taken with her. She didn't want to leave it somewhere unattended even though the chance of theft here would be _very _low. "Here you go," she said handing two beers to the seemingly annoyed man.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

"Heather," she replied quickly before lining up a couple of shots for someone else when they asked for it.

"Kozik," he introduced himself. "Never seen you here before."

"Because I've never been here before," she replied.

"Alright, I'll catch you later," he said when he noticed she actually pretty busy and walked away. Heather felt a little stupid for giving such short answers. He was actually pretty handsome. Just maybe a little too old for her. But then again she always had been with older guys. Enrique had been the only exception. He'd been far closer to her age.

"Sorry," Heather asked the prospect.

"Hey, where's Amy?"

"I'm taking her shift for a while so she can catch a break. I'm Heather."

"Half-Sack, you can call me Kip."

"Alright Kip, where can I get more ice?" she asked him quickly.

Working with Kip, or Half-Sack was actually quite nice. He was a little insecure and she realized he was often the victim of the banter of the fully patched members. But then again he was a prospect, he'd signed up for it.

Heather looked on the clock and realized she was behind the bar for almost two hours now. "Seriously?," she mumbled under her breath. If it had been the Hairy Dog she would've made another twenty dollars by now, tips excluded. Her head felt heavy and she really needed a break herself. She wondered what the hell Amy was doing at this moment. Who needed a break that long?

"What the hell are you standing behind the bar for?" Jax called over the loud music as Heather tabbed another beer.

"Well shit if I know," Heather yelled. "Gemma said I should stand behind the bar so someone could take a break or something."

"What my mom told you that?"

"Is she your mom? Damn she's fucking scary man. No way I'm going against her," Heather said with a smirk. Handing a glass of whiskey to another member from another charter. "But I really need to get outside for a bit, my head's starting to hurt."

"Amy!" Jax called and Amy walked over to Jax with a smile on her face. Heather already guessed it would disappear soon enough. "Weren't you supposed to stand behind the bar tonight?"

"Yeah?" she said. "But Gemma told me I could just go do whatever."

"Well fuck me," Heather muttered on her breath. "You tell Gemma next time I'm gonna charge the wage I'm getting at the Hairy Dog." She poured a couple of more drinks and told the prospect named Half-Sack that she would be going.

Heather slipped from behind the bar. Amy gave her a glare as she took her spot. Heather was pissed off. She thought she was in for a fun night. Not a night of working for no fucking money. She didn't like to be played. Heather grabbed a bottle of cold water and her leather jacket and followed Jax outside. She was pissed off.

"You alright?" Jax asked as they sat down at a picnic table.

"Yeah, just royally pissed off," Heather said taking a sip from her water. "I mean I get paid for this shit. If I wanted to work behind a bar I would've finished my shift at the Hairy Dog and not have asked to get off early," she fumed.

"I'm sorry. My mom sometimes gets a little…"

"Passive aggressive?" Heather asked. Jax wanted to disagree with her, but he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You met her before or something?"

"Yeah. I ran into Juice the other morning during a morning run. We had some breakfast together. I said goodbye and suddenly she starts asking me who I am and what I was doing with Juice. Out of nowhere. She didn't introduce herself or anything it was just-…"

"Well, sounds just like her," he said taking a drag from his cigarette. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it's not like you can control someone's exact actions or something," Heather sighed. "Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"How's your apartment?" Jax asked.

"Not that bad. Needs some work, but the landlord said he would do most of it within two months so that's good. I need to see how I can get some stuff from my sister's place to my place, but I ain't in a hurry. First time in my life that I really got my own place you know?"

"Hey you mind if I sit?" Juice asked as he suddenly appeared followed by Chibs. He sat down beside Heather and Chibs sat next to Jax.

"So what's Amy's problem with ye?" Chibs asked Heather. Heather gave him a questioning look.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Heather asked. Jax told her he would explain it them. She didn't understand why the hell they would be interested in such a stupid matter, but he was somehow. She emptied her bottle of water and looked into her pocket for a joint she made earlier that day, just in case. And she needed it right now.

"You're that upset?" Chibs asked as he saw her lighting up her joint.

"I'm sorry, should've asked. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Chibs said.

"And I'm not upset, I just got a migraine coming up I think," she mumbled as took a hit.

Gemma was looking at the redhead who was talking with Jax, Juice and Chibs at a one of the picnic benches. "What is it Gem?" Tig asked, wrapping arm around her shoulders. He saw her glaring at the bunch that was sitting there. He knew she wasn't glaring at her son or any of the Sons for that matter, but at the new girl.

"What do you know about her?" Gemma asked him.

"Nothin' much. Just moved to Charming. Smokes pot. I still don't know if she's a natural yes or no," he said. Gemma sighed and smiled up at him. "What? I just wanna know. Redheads are crazy in bed." Only Tig would want to know whether she was a natural redhead so he could indulge himself in one of his sexual fantasies.

"I don't trust her," Gemma said.

"You never trust anyone," Tig reminded her. "Especially new meat that ain't from Charming with a pussy."

"Exactly. She has a secret. I want you to find out what it is."

"Alright Gem, I'll see what I can do," Tig said.

"Thanks Tiggy," Gemma said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Do you think she's a natural? She's got brown eyes though," Tig said. Gemma sighed.

"Well that's gonna be your job to find out." Tig grinned down at her.

"Oh I will," Tig said. She would be tough nut to crack, but he liked a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading another chapter. Also guest reviewers just check the reviews, I replied to you there. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Who are you staring at?" Bobby asked Tig as he walked up to him. He followed Tig's line of sight and saw the unfamiliar redhead sitting there. "Don't fuck with redheads man, they're batshit crazy," Bobby said before taking a sip from his whisky. "Not that will stop you."<p>

"Nah It won't."

"I warned you brother," Bobby said before turning around to walk back into the clubhouse.

"Hey Tig," a brunette said walking up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He wanted to tell her to fuck off, because he'd stuff to do, but then again she would be a great cover for now.

"Hey doll," he said wrapping arm around her shoulder walking towards the group. Juice move a little aside giving him so place to sit and the croweater settled down on his lap.

"So how long did you stay in Europe?" Jax asked Heather who sighed.

"A little over a year. I couldn't get a place to live at one point anymore and sleeping on other people's couches isn't that great for your back so I went back to states."

"Wasn't your family upset?"

"Of course they were," Heather said to Juice. "I left to Europe and I didn't contact them. They thought I was dead. Only my sister knew I was alive, but I told her not to tell anyone where I was. I just needed to get away, you know?"

"Sounds little drastic don't ye think?"

"Maybe yes, but then again… I think it might've been the best decision I've ever made," she said, before she quickly covered her yawn.

"Tired already?" Tig asked. The croweater was rubbing his crotch, normally he wouldn't mind having someone trying to give him a hard on, but it made it harder to think as well.

"Yeah," she killed her joint and put it in a plastic tube.

"Maybe you should stop smoking." He told her. She immediately looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. Heather looked at the croweater that was trying to gain Tig's attention by kissing his neck, but she realized he wasn't interested in the brunette at all.

"I need it unfortunately, I wish I didn't. Would save me a shitload of money," she told him simply. "I think I'm going to go." She stood up from the bench and zipped her jacket. Grabbed the small handbag she bought the other day and put if over her shoulder.

"You walking again?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. If I can walk something under 45 minutes I'll walk. Not that I have much of a choice."

"I can drop you of if you want?" Juice offered.

"Doesn't ride bitch," Jax told him. "But babe, we're not gonna let you walk alone this late."

"Or you can stay in my bed," Tig offered. The croweater let out a huff and got off his lap.

"Ass," she muttered under her breath and walked away.

"Hey! There's room for three!" Tig called as the croweater walked back inside, making the men chuckle. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Tig you're disgusting." Everyone turned around and looked at giant ginger with a beanie.

"Ope!" Jax called embracing him in a tight brotherly hug. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically. Heather just gave him an awkward wave in acknowledgement. "Good to see you brother. But Heather here needs a ride home."

"Really I don't. Like I said I can walk," Heather retorted.

"Like I said not gonna happen," Jax told her. "I'll just ride slow."

"You take your time," Ope said. "But I won't be stayin' long. Donna gave me a curfew, she finally trusts me again, don't want to screw it up right away."

"I understand brother," Jax replied. "Anyways, Heather, you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Heather sighed realizing they would never let her walk home. "You got an extra helmet?"

"Yeah hold on," and with that Jax walked back into the clubhouse. Heather slowly clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Ye're that nervous?" Chibs asked her softly as she stood beside her. Heather nodded. "Don't worry, just tell him to ride slowly and he will."

"I might be able to trust him, but then there are still assholes who don't look into their blind spot," she said softly. "I'll never be comfortable on a bike. Really I won't." Jax came walking back with a spare helmet in his hand and handed it Heather. "Night guys, see you around," she said before following Jax towards the bikes.

"What 'bout Wendy? Or are he and that girl a thing now?" Opie asked as he saw them walking towards the bikes that were lined up.

"No idea. I'm gonna find out," Tig said standing up from his seat walking towards the bikes.

* * *

><p>Heather climbed onto the back of Jax's bike after she carefully adjusted her helmet so it fitted her well enough. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and took a deep breath as he started his bike. The sound that she once loved suddenly terrified her and when Jax took off her heartbeat picked up. Her arms wrapped more tightly around his waist. She shut her eyes as the lights in front of them seemed to blur out the world around her.<p>

_Heather was laughing as they speeded through Bakersfield towards the outskirts of the city. She should be going home by now. But she wasn't. They were going for a midnight ride. The lights were passing by in a blur, but Chris knew what he was doing. _

They went through a small curve and Heather clamped on even tighter. Her thighs were all most plastered to the bike. She had to hold on. Tightly. She dared to open her eyes again and took a deep breath. Almost there right? She had no idea it seemed to take so long. They sped up again. She felt her hands starting to sweat even though the wind was actually quite cold when going so fast.

_They were finally on the highway, speeding past the cars who went too slow for their liking. "Hold on tight," Chris yelled over the wind. The truck in front of them was quite slow and once they could pass the truck they would. _

_The truck finally moved to the right and Chris immediately sped up on the left lane. Heather saw a flesh of silver on her right. Chris lost control over the bike that started to shake violently. Heather held on tight. Did she hear car horns? Was it the car? Was it truck? She couldn't see, she didn't know. Everything was a blur. Chris tried to gain control. The silver in the corner of her eye again. Screeching tires. The scraping of metal. Black. Pain. 'Please don't let him be dead,' she thought to herself, before she fell into the black hole. _

"Heather? Heather! You alright?" Jax asked worriedly as Heather still hadn't moved and seemed to be staring ahead of her as she got off his bike. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts and look up at Jax with tears in her eyes. "Shit," he muttered to himself. Her fear of riding bitch was way worse than he'd expected. "Come here," he told her, wrapped and arm around her pulling her close. "I'm gonna walk you inside alright?" Heather nodded in his chest.

"Alright," she whispered. She opened her handbag, searching for her keys, but her hands were too shaky to even get the right key. "S-sorry," she said as he took them from her hands and opened the door. He guided her to the couch and let her sit down and closed the door behind him. He turned on the lights of the small kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and screwed it open for her. Heather took the bottle from him with shaking hands and took a sip. "Fuck," she muttered as she almost let the bottle drop when she tried to put it down on the crappy coffee table.

"Babe, tell me what's going on?" Jax asked gently he sat down beside her but kept enough distance, trying not to startle her.

"I- I don't know if I can?" it almost sounded like a question. She looked up at him and wiped away the tears that had appeared. He just held her as she cried. He had no idea how long they'd been sitting there, but at one point the tears stopped flowing and she grew still.

"Listen, I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what's going on with you." Heather nodded absent mindedly but it took her a while before she finally said something.

"The last time I sat on a bike… I-I," she took a deep breath. "It crashed. My boyfriend at that time… he-he died because of it." She finally looked him in the eyes and swallowed. "When I rode with you, I just relived almost everything, I just… I can't ride bitch. It's too… I was so scared."

Jax hated himself in that moment for pushing her. She was till torn up about it and he just put her through all that shit another time. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Heather burst out in tears again and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, letting her cry. This was not how he expected things to go. He already felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, but it had to wait. He fucked this up and he had to make it right. He kissed the top of her head, hoping it would calm her down.

Jax felt her shiver in his arms. His cellphone started buzzing again. _Wendy. _And the earlier call had been from Opie. Probably to tell him that he was leaving already. But he couldn't leave her like that. "It's okay," she whispered hoarsely. "I understand if you gotta go."

"Not gonna to, until I know you're alright."

"I'm never going to be alright again. I know that. So just go," she snapped, tears still streaming down her face. She needed to be alone. She didn't need anyone to see her like this mess that she really was. Nobody really knew how bad it was for her. Even her psychiatrist didn't know how deep the wounds were. Now Heather finally had clarity again. It was worse than she'd originally thought. She wondered what Colleen meant with guts. Maybe it was just all an illusion. Maybe that was gone forever just like Chris.

"No I'm not gonna," Jax told her sternly, he backed away from her a little bit so he could look at her. Her brown eyes met his, empty, but still angry.

"I ain't asking," she said softly. It was almost a whisper. Jax didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give up, but he just didn't know what to do. His phone rang again and he ignored it. Again.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said before standing up and walking out the door. People who didn't want help, couldn't be helped. He saw that now. He saw that with Wendy. He looked at his cellphone. Wendy again. He rubbed his face as he stood near his bike.

It almost took Jax about an hour to get out of the house. _'Lucky piece of shit,' _Tig thought to himself. It seemed like the prince of Charming had first dips. Again. But when he rubbed his face Tig realized that Jacky boy probably didn't get his dick sucked. He looked worried. He already didn't understand why the hell the ginger seemed to be so zoned-out once she got off the bike. At first he thought it had been the weed, but now he doubted that.

He hid himself in the shadows when Jax took off. Tig waited and saw that the light was still on in her apartment. He was 'bout to take off when he saw someone walking towards her house once the lights in her place got turned off. The person knocked and after a while the door opened, but how that person forced himself through the door opening was not okay. "Shit," he muttered to himself. He got out of the shadows, readied his gun and quickly walked towards the apartment. The door had fallen back into its lock, but he could easily kick it open.

He kicked the door open and saw someone holding a knife against Heather's throat. "Drop the fucking knife or I'll swear I blow your brains out and I'll fuck your mother's corpse." The man dropped the blade and took a step back. He'd expected that Heather would stay paralyzed on the couch, but suddenly she stood up and kicked the asshole in his balls making him double over followed by a jab from both her elbows against his shoulder blades, making him drop onto the floor.

Tig quickly closed the door and looked at Heather who seemed to be out of breath. "You alright?" She nodded, yet he could tell that the answer actually was no. "Got tie-wraps?" she nodded and walked into the kitchen where she got out a new package. He got on out and tied the wrists of the man together. He dragged the unconscious body to one of the kitchen chairs and placed him on one of them. It was a fucking wetback.

When he zipped open the hoody he hoped it wasn't going to be a cut. But it was. And it belonged to the Mayan prospect that was slumped down on the chair. Tig immediately glared at Heather. Gemma had been right. The pussy was trouble, but not in the way Gemma had thought.

Heather swallowed. He wasn't happy with her. She wasn't happy with herself either, but there was only so much she could do. She wanted to punch herself in her face. She should've run further away. Told someone about her situation, not have played the role of a sitting duck. Tig gagged the man that attacked her with a bandana he got out of his pocket and grabbed a chair gesturing that she should sit.

She wasn't going to go against him. She noticed he was furious. He grabbed a cellphone and dialed a number. "Clay? Yeah, Tig. We might have a problem. I'll call you when I know more. Let the guys know. This might be bad." His full attention was back on her once he put his cellphone back into his pocket. "Listen to me missy, you got one chance to tell me the truth and one chance only. I suggest you start now." Heather swallowed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading another chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna grab some more water," the redhead said before walking towards the kitchen, however half way her legs gave out and she fell onto the floor.<p>

"Well fuck me," Tig muttered to himself when he saw her laying down onto the floor. He grabbed his phone and called Jax. "Jax, don't ask me _why, _but that redhead of yours just fainted on her kitchen floor. Mayans are involved. Get the prospect here with a van. Someone needs to talk."

Tig carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch and laid her down. He stood up and looked down at her, suddenly overcome with the curiosity to find out whether she was truly a ginger. His hands were merely inches away from her zipper when he stopped himself. No. He wasn't like that. And he would never be like that. He quickly sat down on the chair and kept staring at her.

Jax walked in and saw Tig sitting down on the chair his for arms resting on his knees staring at Heather. Jax looked at the Hispanic man sitting down in the chair, his eyes wide. He sighed. They would need to knock him out cold again. Thank god he remained silent. Half-Sack followed him silently and made sure the van was parked nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked Tig, snapping him out of his trance.

"Do you think she's a natural?"

"Seriously Tig, that's _really_ the only thing you're thinkin' about right now?"

"No. Why the fuck would a Mayan prospect try to fucking maim her?" He pointed to the knife that still laid on the floor.

"Well ask him, he's awake."

"No. Think he's a screamer. Gotta do it somewhere quiet. The cabin. We take her up there too. Not safe for her here."

"Yeah who knows who else is after her," Jax sighed. "Kozik's in the van waiting. He was the only one sober enough."

"Clay ain't coming?" Tig asked.

"Nope. I don't wanna know why, but I got a pretty clear idea," Jax said.

"You better tell that blonde prick that he better fucking listen."

"You can tell the blonde prick yourself, dickhead," Kozik said as he entered the small apartment. Half-Sack awkwardly scratched his head.

"Shut up you two," Jax yelled. "Sack, check if the coast is clear. Kozik, fucking knock that Mayan out cold and get him into the van after I get Heather in the van. We'll look for more clues here tomorrow."

Tig sighed and grabbed the backpack that was still mostly unpacked. He walked into her bedroom and opened her closet. Nothing there. He frowned. Did she really have that little? He grabbed the backpack that also had a laptop in it and handed it to Half-Sack who quickly got into the van.

"See you at cabin," Kozik said as he and the prospect took off with the two unconscious bodies in the back.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Her head felt heavy. She almost felt crippled with fear. Her head shook against some metal and she immediately sat up. In front of her sat a tall blonde that looked a little familiar. Heather looked at door and saw a figure laying closer towards the back. He was the one that attacked her.<p>

"O god, o god," Heather muttered remembering bits and pieces before she fainted.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he tried to tell her, but Heather didn't calm down. Where the fuck were they taking her? It couldn't be good. There was nothing she could defend herself with. Nothing. "Hey, listen to me!" the man in front of her called louder, placing his large hands upon her shoulders, making her shrink away.

He sighed and pulled his hands away. The girl was having a full-fledged panic attack. "Listen sweetheart, we ain't gonna hurt you. We're taking you somewhere safe. Jax is riding in front of us, alright?" The name Jax seemed to grab her attention. "Jax is here. We're almost there. Five more minutes tops. I promise. Okay?" Heather nodded.

"My head," she groaned.

"We'll take care of that soon," Kozik said. He sighed. Why the hell hadn't he drank enough so he could pass on this job? The van stopped.

"Is he dead?" she suddenly asked.

"Not yet," he said. He looked at Heather and even in the dark he could see her brown eyes grew big. He shouldn't have said that. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Sack opened the back of the van and Tig dragged the unconscious body out that now started to groan. Fucker was waking up. Kozik slowly got out of the van and reached out to Heather. She hesitantly took his hand as he tried to help her out of the van.

She didn't trust him at all. But she didn't have much of a choice. Kozik was his name right? Or was it something else? She felt a little relieved when she saw Jax, but then she realized she had a lot of explaining to do. Her legs wobbled, but the blonde kept her steady as they slowly walked towards the cabin. Suddenly she broke away from Kozik and ran towards some bushes and threw up. Kozik looked at Jax who also didn't seem to know what to do.

Heather was finally able to get back up on her feet and looked around. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere. And it didn't put her at ease at all. "You a'ight?" Jax asked. Heather shook her head. How could he even ask that? She just threw up for fucks sake. Jax walked up to her and wanted to help her, but she slapped away his hand. She didn't want help. She already felt embarrassed enough.

When she finally entered the cabin she immediately tried to take it all in. In some weird way it was actually quite cozy. Heather walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and let the tab run for a while before she flushed her mouth. The nasty sour taste would stick for a while, but she was happy she could flush away most of the taste.

"The prospect is ready," Tig said. "Might wanna move him somewhere else or get some plastic. Think it might get messy."

"You always make it messy," Kozik said.

"Like you can do it better!" Tig yelled.

"Yeah I can!" Heather groaned. The yelling didn't help and she slowly slid down onto the floor against the cabinets underneath the sink. "At least it won't be sick mess!" Kozik yelled.

"Seriously shut the hell up!" Jax yelled over the two. "That fucking Mayan can wait. Sack, you keep watch for now. Kozik, call Happy that we might need him. Tell him to stay close."

"Will do, he's in Bakersfield with his ma right now. Won't be a problem," Kozik sighed grabbing his cellphone, before walking outside.

"Heather?"

"Here," Heather said softly. Raising her hand a little.

"We gotta talk."

"Can't I just sleep?"

"No. You heard him, you talk," Tig said harshly. Jax' phone went off again. She was happy he immediately picked it up, because the sound was annoying her.

"Wendy, I can't talk to you right now." Heather could hear some vague sounds coming from the background, but it wasn't like she could pay too much attention to it. She shut her eyes and tried to drown out the sound.

"I already told you I was on my way to my place when something came up." Silence. "Of course I care about the baby!" Tig looked at Jax. Jax hung up the phone and looked at Tig. "I'm sorry I gotta go," he said.

"You deal with Wendy. We'll deal with her." Jax walked up to Heather and crouched down in front of her. Heather opened her eyes and looked at Jax.

"Tig and Kozik are gonna take care of you. I gotta go." Heather nodded.

"I get it," she whispered. He stood up and got out of the door. She listened to the sound of his Harley that was quickly fading away until it was completely silent again.

"You gonna keep on sitting there, or are you actually gonna do something and stand up?" Tig asked as he walked more towards the kitchen. Heather looked up at him and said nothing. She just wanted to keep on sitting there. She just wanted to sleep. Tig sighed and walked up to her, hoisting her up by her arm. "Come on." He guided her to the couch and let her sit. Heather rubbed her eyes. Her headache was returning. Maybe it had never disappeared. "Talk to me. What was that Mayan doing in your house?"

"I don't know," Heather said after a while. She really didn't know. Why would that fucker put a knife to her throat? She had a vague idea. And she didn't want to tell Tig everything. He didn't seem as calm and collected as Jax.

"Bullshit. Someone breaks into your house and you don't know why he pulls a knife on you?" Tig leaned forward, making Heather uncomfortable. Thank god the door opened and Kozik walked back in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kozik pulled her away from Heather and walked outside for a moment with Tig. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Bitch doesn't wanna talk, maybe we gotta get creative with her too."

"Creative how?"

"I don't give a shit. She doesn't wanna fucking talk, so we gotta make her talk. Normally I don't hurt women, but right now I'm just sick of her games."

"You don't know if she's playing games you prick."

"Oh, like you know how a woman thinks!"

"You're more of a bitch than I am, so maybe you're right," Tig immediately pushed Kozik against a wall, ready to strike. "Alright calm down man," Kozik held his hands up as Tig held him by his collar. "We just gotta come up with a better plan," Kozik told him. "I know something that might work."

Suddenly Tig and Kozik came walking back in and Tig walked into the room where the guy was being kept. "Sorry 'bout Tig, he sometimes can get a little…"

"Impatient?" Heather groaned as she leaned back.

"You a'ight?"

"No. Migraine. It's back. Maybe it was never gone. I just want to sleep," Heather closed her eyes as she suddenly heard loud screaming. Her eyes shot open and looked at Kozik before she looked at the room where the sound was coming from. Tig kept the door open just a little bit. Soon Half-Sack got out of the room and sat on one of the chairs.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, looking a little pale-ish. Kozik sighed. Maybe they should introduce prospects to persuasion and torture earlier. But that wasn't his call to make. That was Chibs' call. He was Half-Sack's sponsor. Not him.

"Come on, you gotta give us something sweetheart. Why did he hold a knife against your throat? Can't be for no reason, right?" he tried gently. Heather's lips remained sealed, but her eyes told him enough. Another scream erupted from the Mayan prospect.

It made her flinch. Heather looked at the door. She could hear something with _Hijo de Puta_, but the rest seemed rather vague. You would expect she would've picked up some Spanish with in the two years she was with Enrique, but she hadn't. Most of the time she was asked not to listen or to just walk away when Enrique was having one of his business conversations. Another scream. It hurt her ears and it seemed to echo in her head.

"Come on, stay with me," Kozik told her demanding her attention. Suddenly the door of the bedroom flung open revealing Tig with bloodied hands.

"You get in here, right now," he told her. Heather stood up slowly, feeling her head spin. She hesitantly walked towards the room, her hands tried to find support around her. Her heart was thumbing in her chest. What the hell did she get herself into this time? She was scared and she swallowed. There was no way she was getting out unscathed. "Hurry up. Don't got all night. I could've been fucking right now or sleeping," Tig snapped. She briefly looked up at him for too long, her eyes seemed to get out of focus.

Tig closed the door behind her and she looked at her feet. "I-I need to lie down," she stammered. She really needed to lie down. She felt uncomfortable and a panic attack was edging closer again.

"Nah you don't," he said. "Look at him." Heather opened her eyes slowly and lifted up her head. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to see what was in front of her. Her muscles felt tense, everything felt tense.

Tig observed Heather as she seemed to gather her courage or whatever it was. He didn't have ages for her to open her eyes. "Come one open them," he ordered impatiently. Heather slowly opened her eyes and bit on her hand as she saw the bloodied complexion of the man in front of her. He was unconscious. A broken nose and a blue eye. He quickly turned her around and let him look at him. "Now look at me. You're gonna talk, or you gonna end up just like him. Do I make myself clear?"

Heather barely registered that she actually nodded. Her vision started to blur again. Her breaths were short and uneven. "P-please," she begged.

Tig watched her as her legs gave out again and barely was on time to catch her and slowly lowered her onto the floor. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling. She'd passed out again. "Great fucking plan Kozik! She fucking passed out. Again," he shouted through the door. Kozik opened the door and looked at Tig and Heather who laid unconscious on the floor.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p>"I don't know man. She suddenly fainted. She's sleeping now. She's been sleeping a lot," Tig said as he flopped down on the couch. It was already eleven in the morning and another fresh pot of coffee would be welcome by now.<p>

"Did the Mayan prospect say anythin' yet?" Jax inquired.

"Nope. Kozik's worked on him now though after I gave him a beating. If the prick don't get him to talk soon we might wanna call Happy in. He's already up to speed."

"Aye that might be a good idea," Chibs agreed. They all knew the Scotsman had his own ways, but Happy was more effective.

"But why the fuck would they send a fucking prospect into Charming?" Tig asked out loud.

"Maybe he didn't get send. Maybe he went on his own," Jax mused. Tig looked at Jax. He could be right. Tig had seen a lot of prospects during his time at the club who were well too willing to proof themselves. Sometimes they even worked off the clock as he would like to put it. None of those stupid fucks made the cut. Except for Juice. But Juice was smart in his own way. Tig just didn't understand what the hell he was doing with that computer of his, but whatever he did… it was working.

The sounds of another bike reached the cabin and soon the door opened. "Clay, brother." Everyone greeted each other even Kozik got out of the other room, leaving the Mayan on its own.

"So what's going on?" Clay asked. Jax looked at Tig and stared at him.

"No man, seriously I'm wondering what the hell you were doing at her place. Were you stalking me or somethin'?" Jax asked.

"Nah, man," Tig said. "Gemma asked me if I could find somethin' out about the redhead. So I stalked _her. _Not you."

"And here I was, almost feeling flattered."

"The last thing ye need is another boost for yer ego," Chibs told him, making the rest chuckle except for Jax who just shook his head.

"After you were inside for more than a fucking hour, I wanted to wait until you were out of sight. Was 'bout to go back to the clubhouse until that fucking prospect knocked onto her door, she opened it and forced himself inside her place. And I went in."

"Did she tell you anythin'?" Clay asked.

"No. Well, she was about to, but then she said she needed some more water and she fucking fainted," Tig said. "The rest I already told you. Called you beforehand. We moved the Mayan first, she woke up again, tried to keep her awake, but she fell asleep again. We moved her to the cabin. We tried to make her talk, but she fucking fainted. _Again._"

"Tig overdone his scaring tactics once again," Kozik quipped.

"Shut up you shit. It was your idea. Now she's still sleeping, she woke up a couple of times though."

"To throw up," Kozik clarified.

"Probably her migraine," Jax sighed.

"How do you know?" Clay asked.

"'Cause I talked to her. She got that medical card for a reason," Jax snapped.

"Easy there, didn't know you and that redhead were that close. What does Wendy think 'bout it?"

"Wendy got shit to do with it!" Jax snapped ready to lunge at Clay. Chibs stepped in and put a hand on Jax' shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

"Quit the chit chat," Kozik said. "Mayan prospect still won't talk. Might've been a good one if he didn't get caught. Need me to call Happy in, tell him to come over?"

"Yeah, do that. I bet he's been waiting for some fun." Clay said. "I want to talk to the lady."

"I'll get her," Jax said.

"No need," a hoarse voice came from the opening of one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for adding me to your alerts, and a thank you for the ones who dropped me a review. And thank you for reading of course. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I want to talk to the lady."<p>

"I'll get her."

"No need," Heather said as she stood in the door opening of the room where she'd been kept. She had been eaves dropping for a while now, ever since she heard that last bike arrive, she was awake. She needed to know what was going to happen to her. Heather had woken up when she heard yelling coming through the door. Maybe it was only because of the yelling, or maybe it was because of the nightmare that woken her up. She dreamed that she was in front of Alvarez. Enrique had been there as well. But instead of killing Enrique they wanted her dead instead.

She scanned the group and everyone was fixated on her. She didn't see Half-Sack, he probably was being dismissed or something. She felt nervous. Her head still felt heavy, at least she didn't have the urge to throw up anymore.

"So you're the one who caused all the trouble," the older man said immediately. Heather slowly walked towards the group but kept her distance. She didn't trust them. At least not all of them. She quickly glanced at Tig and immediately felt uncomfortable. "You gonna tell us what's going on?"

"I will, but.."

"No buts."

"Tig, take it easy on her. You already fucked it up last night," Kozik warned him.

"It was your idea, dickhead!"

"Seriously, stop shouting!" Heather said loudly but didn't yell. "I can't talk right now. I need to have a damn good smoke. Please ask Juice if he can bring the same as he gave me last time. Maybe heavier. I need to call Harry, tell him I can't come in for work until Tuesday."

"That's a lot of demands already," the man named Clay noted. He was called Clay right? At least that's how Tig greeted him.

"You want me to talk, or do you want me to faint and be unconscious for another couple of hours?" Heather snapped.

"You might wanna tone it down a little," Tig warned. "Keep in mind who you're talkin' to." Heather sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No disrespect, but it's just how it is. Do we got toast or something and tea? I need to something to eat and to drink… I can't function right now."

"Anythin' else princess?" Tig asked sarcastically. Heather looked up at him. Her eyes were still half-way shut, because of the sleep and the fact that she couldn't bear the sunlight.

"Actually yes. I'll talk to Jax. And you don't even fucking dare to lay your hands on me again," Heather said as firmly as possible when she addressed Tig.

"I didn't touch you!" Tig said in disbelieve. "I never harmed you."

"I don't give a fuck. You keep your distance from me," Heather snapped. She pinched her nose bridge trying to keep her calm. She was losing it.

"Get back in that room," Clay demanded. Heather sighed and turned around in a silent protest. She slowly walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I don't give a shit what she wants. I need to know why that Mayan showed up at our turf!" Clay yelled.

"You're ain't gonna get her to talk if you keep pressing her that hard," Jax warned him.

"Jax' is right. Pressing her yesterday was a bad idea. She kept on shutting down," Kozik said.

"Why did you even try to get her to talk that hard?" Jax asked.

"The sooner we know what's going on, the soon we can act," Tig snapped. Kozik agreed with Tig. He hated being kept in the dark.

"She had a panic attack before I left her house!" Tig groaned and Kozik pinched his nose bridge.

"You could've told us that, you idiot!" Tig yelled.

"Jesus Mary Joseph," Chibs whispered to himself as he saw Jax ready to lash out again. This situation wasn't going to get any better like this. "A'right, a'right," he tried to shush everyone. "Everyone made mistakes last night. We just gotta keep our heads clear. We obviously need her ta talk, so we're gonna do that. I'll call Juicy see if he can bring her what she needs including some tea and toast. Tiggy, ye look like shit, you gotta take a nap. Kozik, you look like shit too. I'll stay here with Jacky-boy," he looked at Clay to see if he was alright with it and he nodded.

"Alright. Call Juice to come over. Also ask the prospect to get some groceries if ya need anything," Clay said. "Koz, you call Hap. We need him. Now. You two call me if you know more. I'm gonna figure out what to do with the fucking Mayan prospect."

Heather sat near the window. This part of the Cabin was still in the shade. She looked outside. They were really in the middle of nowhere. Last night she could barely make out where she was. But there was no way she would make it from here if she tried to run. They would easily catch up or she would just need to risk it to get lost in the woods that surrounded the place.

She saw Clay walking out of the cabin together with Tig and Kozik. She felt relieved. Apparently the Scot stayed at the cabin together with Jax. Those two were easier to deal with. Not much later there was a knock on the door and it opened soon. Jax. "You alright?" Heather shook her head. He walked over to her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip after she screwed it open.

"Catch some sleeps. Juice is riding up here with some pot for you and food," he told her gently. Heather nodded.

"You alright?" she asked as Jax was about to walk out of the room. He looked at her with a frown. "I mean with Wendy and the baby?" she dared to ask.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he told her. "I got it handled," he sighed before walking out and closing the door behind him. She'd upset him.

* * *

><p>Heather got out of the bed when she heard another motorcycle pull up near the cabin. That must be Juice. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it and walked into the living room. "Ye alright lass?" Chibs asked gently. Heather shook her head. Of course not. She was in the middle of some sort of investigation. Her body and her mental health weren't really working with her either.<p>

Heather sat down on the couch, holding her head in her hands. She was so damn tired. She just wanted to fully wake up, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She could see Jax outside talking to Juice who got some stuff out of his satchel. Seeing him somehow lightened up her mood a little bit. That was probably, because he wasn't an asshole. Jax wasn't an asshole either and neither was Chibs. Plus there weren't two big fucking egos fighting again.

She didn't know what it was exactly, but Tig and Kozik seemed to be like fire and water. Or more like a campfire of which the fire was already pretty fucking strong, but one of them decided to throw some more gasoline on it. She just couldn't really decide who was the fire and who represented the gasoline, but that was how she saw things. The two could definitely work together, but somehow the both of them together were kind of explosive.

Heather looked up when the door opened again revealing Jax and Juice walking in. "Hey," Juice said, flashing a smile. Heather returned his smile with a small smile, before the frown immediately reappeared on her face.

"Thanks," Heather said as Juice handed her a pre-rolled joint. Chibs handed her a lighter and she lit up her joint. She decided not to smoke too much in one go, before she would fall asleep again or felt the need to eat a whole fridge, not caring about the combinations, since her stomach wouldn't be able to handle that.

Juice walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea and toast. She felt bad for letting him do that for her, but it wasn't like she really in the state to do that by herself at this moment. She still could do it, but it would at least take twice as long. "You ready?" Jax asked as he sat down on a chair in front of her. Chibs sat down on the same couch as Heather, but he kept his distance. Heather nodded slowly.

"Ask away," she said, still unsure what _exactly _she would answer.

"What was that Mayan Prospect doing in your house?" Heather shrugged her shoulders. She truly had no idea what _he _was going there, but she knew some of the options. Jax sighed and leaned back on the wooden chair.

"Maybe…," Heather started. "Maybe it would be better if I just start talking. Instead of you asking questions. I mean I really don't know why he would come to my house, I do have an idea though…"

"And wha' is that idea exactly?" Chibs asked. Juice walked over and placed a mug of tea on the coffee table before her together with some toast. Heather mouthed him a small thank you, before he would sit down on one of the larger and more comfortable chairs.

"Like I said. Let me talk," she started. "I mean I told you why I came to Charming right? For some change. Well it's partly true, but I actually came here for another reason," she started. She took another hit from her joint before she carefully killed the fire and put it back in the tube. "Mayans don't come here. At least that's what I thought."

"Shit," Chibs muttered and Jax sighed. Juice was bouncing up his leg. Heather wanted to explain more but took a bite from the toast first. Her stomach growled immediately, making her blush a little.

"We're not gonna like this story, are we darlin'?" Heather shook her head.

"Not at all," she admitted. "My ex-boyfriend, if you can even call him that… He was dealing heroine for Alvarez. I was just the pretty face that sometimes distracted law enforcement. He was responsible for a fairly large part of the distribution. When he didn't meet his targets… well sometimes we would go to Mexico and smuggled a fairly small amount into the country. Still worth a shit load though."

"Jesus Christ, weren't you scared?" Juice asked immediately.

"The first couple of times I didn't even realize what we were doing. I mean, I didn't exactly ask questions. Enrique gave me a place to live, I just kept his house clean. And sometimes we fucked. I mean in the beginning it was love for him I think, but my heart was never in it. I thought I was in love, but in the end I was kidding myself. He was just temporary solution."

"A temporary solution for what?" Jax asked harshly. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't have a place to go. I mean my family doesn't exactly want to see me. Maybe two people. I mean… it doesn't matter. I just don't have a place to go. I met Enrique and that was a perfect solution. At least that's what I thought."

"So you used him."

"And he used me," Heater told him looking Jax straight in the eye. She took sip from her jasmine tea and sighed. This wasn't an easy conversation and she had no idea what the outcome could possibly be. She just hoped it wasn't ending up at Alvaraz's doorstep, or ending up dead. "I mean, I don't know much, but Enrique trusted me enough to sometimes take care of some of his business. And I did. Small deals. Nothing much."

"Ever operated in Charming?" Chibs asked. Heather looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Twice. At the outskirts. Then the Neo-Nazis caught air of it."

"You what?" Jax asked lowly. "You realize no one deals in Charming without us knowing about it. No one."

"Well I guess I did," Heather said calmly.

"Jesus," Chibs said.

"What about the Neo-Nazis? What about them?" Juice quipped.

"Meth and crank. Mostly crank. Didn't exactly like the competition."

"How long?"

"Don't know. I believe they're expanding their market though. At least that's what I heard once. Not too long ago."

"From who?" Chibs asked lowly.

"No one. I wasn't supposed to listen. I just overheard the conversation." Chibs didn't look happy. Jax rubbed his face in desperation and Juice seemed tense. This was no good.

"Back to your heroine business and your _ex,_" Jax stated. "We come back to this later." She nodded.

"To make a long story short. Enrique was called by Alvarez. He asked him where his seven K worth of heroine was. Apparently he lost it. I mean I haven't gone with him on any of his drugs smuggle adventures lately so I had no clue about it."

"Seven K?" Juice exclaimed.

"Yeah seven K. That was not all. Enrique also had to pay him back five-thousand for something else. Had to do with is car or house or something. I was there. Alvarez even asked me if I knew anything. I told him no."

"Why didn't you go on your smuggle _adventures _anymore?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I started to ask the wrong questions. I already told him last time that I didn't like doing it. So maybe that's why. I don't know." She took a bite from her toast and kept staring in front of her. Enrique bailed on her. He left her to die basically, or left her to become some money making prostitute. She heard her name being called and looked back up at Jax. "Sorry," she said. She put the toast down and tried to focus. Her headache was already becoming less thanks to the food and the fact that drank something.

"Come on, we don't got all day," Chibs reminded her. Heather shot him a look and frowned.

"I get that, don't worry. Alvarez made us a deal. Ten K within 24 hours. It was impossible for us to make it. His car was barely worth anything and he didn't exactly have that much that was worth _something. _And I don't got anything besides some clothes, my laptop and my notebook," she took a sip from her tea that was slowly turning cold and sighed. "The next morning I wake up early, I hear the car and he takes off. His stuff is gone. Everything is gone. I'm alone in that house. I thought I was going to die. They already hinted me that if he wasn't able to make it they would get rid of him and keep me."

"Why would they keep you and kill him?" Jax asked.

"Enrique was responsible and wouldn't be very useful after all this. They reminded me before I left the compound that some people have a thing for redheads. I think I'm gonna dye my hair," she muttered. "No more comments about that then anymore."

"Why Charming?" Juice asked. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"Enrique told me something about a war between the Sons and the Mayans. That the Mayans couldn't afford anymore setbacks. So I thought… the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Maybe I was wrong," she said to no one in particular.

"So you used us," Jax stated. It wasn't a question. She looked up at Jax and he was pissed. Really pissed. "Just like you used that boyfriend of yours."

"No I didn't," Heather defended herself.

"Then what did ye do?" Chibs asked sharply.

"I just thought… If they're two rivaling MCs, then they probably _try _to stay out of each other's hair or at least don't end up in front of each other's front door."

"Then why did ye try to get closer ta us?"

"I didn't. It just happened."

"So you never thought about…"

"Fucking someone and pretending that I'm madly in love? No," Heather snapped at Jax. "Meeting you guys just happened. Can't say it didn't cross my mind. It did. Once or twice. But then again being involved in MC shit didn't sound very fucking appealing to me. I fucked that part up too."

"Yeah you did," Jax sad lowly standing up from his chair. Heather got startled by his sudden movement and swallowed nervously. "Your boyfriend set you up. Alvarez is looking for his money, he sends a prospect to Charming. Finds you. And you came here and thought you were safe here."

"Yeah," she said softly look at her cup of tea and her remainder of toast. "So what happens?" she asked looking up at him.

"Club decision darling," he told her. "I'll call Clay. Tell everyone to get ready for Church. Juice you stay here. I'll call the prospect over."

"Chibs can proxy my vote. I'll back you," Juice told the Scot.

"Alright, ye sure?" Juice nodded. "If something drastic happens I'll just give you a ring."

"Fine by me." Juice said. Heather sighed and took another bite from her toast. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"If she wants protections. She's gotta pay for it," Clay said. The table had gathered. Jax and Chibs had explained what Heather told them and what they thought would be best. Normally they didn't vote on women. Normally women weren't even involved, but today seemed to be different.<p>

"Agreed," Jax said lighting up his fag. He didn't like being lied to. And this way she got what she needed, but at least the Sons would get something back in return.

"You might say that Clay, but if she really got nothing but the clothes on her back, that shitty ass apartment and a job at the Hairy Dog… how's she gonna pay for it?" Piney asked. Bobby sighed.

"Redheads, nothing but trouble," he muttered to himself before looking up. "Luanne might be able to offer her a job."

"That would mean we still ask a favor for her. Bitch might need to learn to take matters in her own hand," Tig said. "Not that I mind seeing her on camera."

"If that _bitch _don't got a job that pays her enough she will have debts with us and won't be able to pay us," Jax reminded him. "And I don't think she'll get in front of the camera voluntarily. Luanne doesn't force girls either. It won't be much better than rape."

"I say let's call the Mayans and hand her over," Tig said after a long silence. He knew Jax was right and he agreed with him, but he still didn't think she deserved to be here. "I mean why would we fucking help her?"

"Still hurts she told you off Tiggy?" Kozik offered.

"Fuck you man!" Tig yelled ready to pounce. The door suddenly opened and everyone looked at the bald headed biker.

"What did I miss?" Happy rasped. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright brother, take a seat," Clay said. "Glad you're here. How's your mom?" Happy sat down besides Kozik and looked at the Redwood table.

"Good. Doing better," he said. "What's the problem?" He wanted to get to the point.

"Mayan prospect attacked a girl, Heather. Heather ran away from Oakland, because her boyfriend is in debt with Alvarez for twelve K. He used to deal heroine for the Mayans and she helped. Boyfriend bailed, she came here. Thought she was safe living near the Sons," Jax summarized.

"So what's the problem?" Happy asked bluntly.

"We think it's a little crude to hand her over to Alvarez," Chibs said slowly. He didn't believe in hurting women. And if Alvarez was planning on hurting her… He just didn't believe it was right.

"We don't got a reason not to do it. She lied and caused trouble. She even dealt heroine just within Charming borders," Tig told him.

"If you need her dead, I can do it," Happy said easily. Tig pointed at Happy to confirm the fact that his idea wasn't even that unreasonable. "What about that Mayan Prospect?"

"Still ain't talking," Chibs said. "He's being watched by the prospect and Juice. We need to head back up there soon. Don't think it's wise keeping them alone there for too long."

"Juice can handle that prospect," Happy said. He'd met Juice a couple of times. He was a good guy, loyal. A little weird, but so was he. "And I get that prospect to talk." He said with a malicious grin. Making the group chuckle. He was already looking forward on getting his hands dirty. Being with is mom was great, but behaving all the time took its toll on him already.

"I ain't worried 'bout the prospect. I'm worried 'bout that gash," Chibs said.

"The options so far are letting her work for Luanne, let her pay protection with her pay checks. Handing her over to the Mayans… Get rid of her," Jax summed up.

"How much does she know 'bout the Mayan operation? You also said she knew some shit 'bout the Nords?" Bobby reminded Jax. "I mean if she _knows _things 'bout the Mayans, we might be able to use that intel."

"Use that intel how?" Clay asked. Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"Just find out what she knows. Keep her close. Let Gemma talk to Luanne, don't tell Luanne about the situation just that a girl needs a job. Preferably not in front of the camera, unless she wants to herself. Push her for more information. We'll see from there… if she really is that useless, maybe hand her over to Alvarez. But I don't think it's right."

There was a long silence and Jax lit up another cigarette. He looked around the table and inhaled deeply, when it suddenly clicked. "I agree with Bobby, but I got a better idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review to let me know what you're thinking. The good and the bad. Hope you guys have a great week! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoop new chapter. Thanks for adding me on your alerts and reading a new chapter. Also thank you to the ones who left a review. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Juice was in charge of the whole cabin at the moment. Heather seemed to be writing mostly in that notebook of hers. He realized he should probably try to get his hands on it, to see if she was keeping something from them, but he doubted it. At least it couldn't get much bigger than being involved in drugs smuggling and the heroine trade, right?<p>

"Maybe you should give that Mayan something to drink," Heather noted. Juice looked at her from his laptop, giving her a questioning look. She hadn't even looked up from that notebook of hers. "Don't think that Tig or Kozik were very attentive. If you need that guy to talk… I mean check if he needs to have like a bathroom break in case he needs to pee."

"She's probably right," Half-Sack quipped. He was still looking nervous, making Juice uncomfortable and Heather seemed way too relaxed.

Heather saw that Jax and Half-Sack didn't make a move to do something and neither was she. She made them nervous, since she seemed so calm. Long live the pot for that effect. She wasn't that calm though. Worst-case scenarios were running through her head and she kept on repeating them. So just tried to write to keep her mind occupied and to keep her mind from going in circles.

Heather's head snapped up from her notebook when she heard several bikes coming towards the cabin. She sat up and tried to see who was there. She already rolled her eyes when she saw Tig. She quickly wrote down the last words of the sentence she'd just formed in her head, afraid she would lose her train of thought.

Juice stood up and opened up the door. First Clay walked in followed by Jax, Tig, Kozik and a bald headed biker, that had a weird vibe around him. A vibe that scared the shit out of her. Heather stood up from the couch, grabbed her notebook and was about to walk towards 'her' room when she got snapped out of her thoughts.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the bald headed biker snapped. Heather stopped in the middle of her movement and turned around to look at him. "Yeah I'm talking to you." He said when she looked a little bit confused.

"It's getting crowded," she tried to explain herself. It was getting crowded and she didn't like the feeling of so many people around her that probably disliked her very much.

"I don't give a shit. Sit your ass down." Heather immediately felt herself becoming more stressed and the knot her stomach reappeared again, at least it wasn't as bad as before. She moved back towards the couch and sat down. "I don't give a shit who you are. But you lie to me, or keep things from my club, I'll kill you. I don't give a fuck you got a cunt, you got it?" Heather nodded slowly. He was maybe even more intimidating than Tig. "Good, where is that Mayan?" Half-Sack showed the menacing looking biker the way.

"I'll help," Kozik said immediately following Happy out of the room.

Heather still sat on the couch and looked up at the men that had returned. Tig, Clay, and Jax. None of them looked too happy. She swallowed. "Grab your stuff, stay in the room until we tell you to come out," Jax said calmly. A little too calm for her liking.

"Where we going?"

"Don't ask questions," Jax snapped. "Grab your stuff, get ready, stay in that room until we tell you otherwise. Got it?" Heather nodded. She recognized that tone all too well. It was the same tone Enrique used when he needed her not to interfere with his business, or else he would snap. She grabbed her notebook silently and walked towards the room, closing the door behind her.

She heard voices coming from the door for the next half hour, but she ignored most of it. She would know soon enough what was discussed at the other side of the door. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door before it got opened. She stood up from near the window, grabbed her stuff and walked into the room where she was being observed by Clay, Tig, Jax and Juice. Juice seemed to be lost in his own thoughts with a worried frown. She tried to keep her breathing under control. She placed her backpack against the wall. They all sat down at the dinner table, except for Tig who leaned against the wall. Jax gestured to take the empty seat. She brushed past Tig and felt nervous as she felt him standing behind her. She kept silent. She didn't want to mess this up.

"We've been talking," Clay started. "You came here for protection from the Sons, so that's what you'll be getting. Protection from our club." Heather let out a relieved sigh, but when she saw Jax's look, she knew something else was going on. "The thing is, you brought a lot of trouble to our front door. Might not seem big now, but I don't doubt that it will be an issue. So we're gonna treat you like all the rest who are asking for protection. You gotta pay for it."

Heather nodded. It seemed to be reasonable, but then again how was she going to pay for it. "Pay for it how? And how much?" she asked hoarsely. "It's not like I'm making a lot at the Hairy Dog. I can't even pay my rent…"

"You're salary at the Hairy Dog will be yours," Jax stated. "Your tips are ours. You give them to us every Friday. Understood?" Heather blinked. She wanted to yell at him, to disagree, but he wasn't in a position to. "You'll have a job interview Monday at Cara Cara. A porn studio."

"What?!" she yelled. "Like hell I will!"

"Calm down missy," Tig said lowly. She took a deep breath and looked at Jax who sat across from her. Juice, who sat on her right was staring at the table and Clay leaned back in his chair on the left. "Listen."

"You don't have to go in front of camera. Unless you want to. You'll be helping Luanne. Probably as her personal assistant. You basically already got the job, so you better don't fuck it up on Monday, because then we need to find a different solution," Jax warned her. "35 till 40% of your salary will be ours. We still need to decide on an exact figure, depending on what Luanne wants to offer you."

"Jesus," she muttered. She placed her elbows on the table and held her head. She ended up from one fucked up situation in another. "What if I don't agree with these terms?"

"We'll deliver you to Alvarez personally," Clay said with a grin. Heather said nothing and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head and was smiling. She was royally screwed.

"That's not all," Jax continued. Heather looked at him. She was anything but pleased. "You'll be staying at Juice's place. We don't think your apartment is safe, plus if you want to be protected…" Heather looked at Juice at disbelieve who just looked at her. He seemed to be just as displeased as she was.

"So I'm going to pay rent for a house, I won't be even living in," Heather said. "Fucking wonderful… Why can't I stay there? I mean… I'm in Charming already. How close do you want me to be?"

"Listen, we think it's the best option. This way we'll be able to keep an eye on you and see if you're meeting our terms. You think you're the only one taking a risk here, but so are we. The safe thing for us to do would be delivering you to Alvarez. We're harboring a fugitive here with a large debt. You're not the only who is taking risks."

"This is a courtesy. Don't ya forget that," Tig spoke up. "The job too."

"Is there any chance for me in the near future to negotiate on these terms?" Heather dared to ask.

"No," Clay told her simply. "Maybe. But not anytime soon. You brought trouble to our town and got us involved in your shit. So now you're going to do exactly as you're told. You fail to meet our terms, or decide to keep money from us, we'll deliver you to Alvarez, got it?" Heather nodded slowly. "Good. Now you're going to the clubhouse. Half-Sack will take you there. Juice told us he needs a couple of hours to make sure his house is ready. You listen to him. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," Heather said, glaring up at Juice.

* * *

><p>She was in the back of the van again, not allowed to even look outside. Probably in case if they would ever want to keep her at the cabin again and prevent her from running. Kip remained silent. Jax and Juice were riding in front of them. She wondered what would happen to the Mayan prospect, she almost had asked, but then again, she probably wouldn't get an answer anyhow. The less she knew, the better for them.<p>

Heather had no idea how long she'd been in the van, but soon they finally came to a halt. The door got opened by Half-Sack who gave her an apologetic look. She didn't return his smile. Her fear had been finally replaced by anger, but she wasn't so sure of that actually was a good development. Heather waited and looked at Jax and Juice who seemed to be in a heated discussion. Half-Sack stood beside her and said nothing.

Juice walked up to them and Jax went into the clubhouse ignoring Heather completely. Juice came to a halt in front of them and took a deep breath. "Sack, get some groceries and that kind of shit. Make sure it's enough for two people in the weekend. Including breakfast. You need anything in particular?" Juice asked her.

"Some toiletries. Make-up remover. Hair brush. Unless you can get that out of my apartment," Heather said. She couldn't wait to get all the remains of make-up of her face. "Don't need much anyhow."

"Alright," Half-Sack said and got back into the van to do some groceries. Juice looked down at Heather and she could feel the annoyance radiating of him.

"Look," Juice started. "I'm not happy about it either. We'll talk 'bout it later at my place. I gotta talk to Chibs. Stay here. Stay insight." Juice walked towards the garage of the compound and walked up to Chibs who seemed to be getting his hands dirty on one of the cars.

"Can we talk?" Juice asked as he reached Chibs who got from under the hood of a car.

"Aye, sure," Chibs said, putting back his tools. Juice shot a look at the other employees and they quickly cleared out. "Tell me what's going on?"

"What the hell happened to calling me when something drastic happens?" Juice asked calmly, but soon he snapped. "Seriously, living _with _someone? And you think that ain't a big deal?!"

"Calm down lad, it ain't all bad." Chibs tried to calm him down. "You're living with a woman. You might be able to get some extra attention." He mused. That shut him up. The celebration he had in his head didn't last long.

"You really think I would agree with this?"

"Look, Jax wanted to offer his place, but Wendy lives there. Someone will end up dead."

"Why not the clubhouse? Why not someone else?" Juice asked. He felt a little used. Used wasn't the right word, but he felt like he wasn't being taken seriously. They would think that he would agree to someone moving into his house? It would be a mess. He tried to live together once, but within two weeks she moved back in with her roommate. He would have to keep in mind not to talk to himself that much when he was at home. It would be a mess.

"She's pretty good at eavesdropping we think. Clubhouse might not be the right place for her. She'll hear things. Learn things. She could go running back to Alvarez and sell us out," Chibs started. "Plus, you're closest to her in age… you might be able to understand her better. Also with her issues."

"I don't know what her issues are," Juice retorted.

"Then figure out what these issues are. Ask Jax. He knows more. It's not just letting her live in that house of yours with you, but you gotta keep yer eyes open. Get ta know her. At one point we might be able to let her go, but right now she's a liability. We gotta keep an eye on her. _You _gotta keep an eye on her. Get close ta her." Juice sighed. It was making sense. Still he wasn't too happy about it. He liked to have his own place once in a while. "Look, it wasn't like ye could shut up about her when we left the bar." Chibs reminded him.

"Yeah she's actually kinda-…" he stopped himself in his sentence and frowned.

"Well then, it's settled?" he asked. Juice nodded. Chibs clasped his shoulder. "You're gonna be alright lad. If she gives you too much trouble, you call us. Prospect will pick her up Monday, bring her to CaraCara for her job interview, right? It's pretty much settled already. Then she'll be picked up every day and brought there."

"What about her job at the bar?" Juice asked. Chibs shrugged his shoulders.

"She keeps it. Tips will be ours," he stated. Juice felt bad about it. He could see that Chibs also struggled with it a little. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Juice looked at Heather who sat down outside at one of the picnic benches. Once again she was writing in that notebook of hers. The prospect would soon come back with some stuff and take her up to his place.

* * *

><p>Heather got out of the van and grabbed the stuff together with the groceries. "Don't worry I got it," she said as Kip still tried to convince her he would carry it. Juice already got of his bike and walked up to them.<p>

"Thanks Sack," Juice said.

"Oh, Gemma said family dinner tomorrow," Kip told Juice. Juice nodded.

"Did she say Heather was invited?" Kip shrugged his shoulders before getting into the van. "Guess we'll find out," Juice muttered to himself. Kip took off and Juice unlocked the door after he quickly took a back out of Heather's hands that was about to fall. He opened the door and let Heather in. She followed him in the somewhat older kitchen and placed her bag of groceries besides the other one. She still had her backpack slung over her shoulder and looked around the house. Juice closed the door behind him and seemed to be just as lost as she.

"Is it always this messy?" she asked. Juice smirked at her sarcasm. "You might think this is funny, but this is gonna be a problem. I mean no way I'll be able to keep up with your level of cleanliness. It's almost creepy…," she said. "Are you a serial killer by any chance?"

Juice didn't know what to reply to her question. Not replying seemed to amuse her as there was a small smile on her lips. He guessed it was actually kinda funny what she just said, but he was just too surprised to reply. She walked to the kitchen and started to unpack the groceries. She opened the cabinets, but immediately looked at him for help. Heather was clearly taken aback by his system.

"Let me," he told her. He grew nervous as she was about to put something somewhere where it didn't belong. Heather took a step back and watched him do his thing. He was way too organized. She walked out of the kitchen and sat down at smaller couch of the two couches, afraid that she was too much in the way.

Juice left the stuff she needed on the kitchen counter. He had to find a place for that as well. He needed to fit her in this house somewhere and it was making him nervous. Normally he could just do what he needed to do and suddenly there was someone there. He wasn't good with living with other people. At least not like this. He walked towards Heather and sat at the other couch, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Listen, I don't really know how we're gonna do this, but like you noticed I like it clean."

"No shit. Every serial killer can learn something from you," Heather said with a smirk. He frowned at her. "Sorry, I'll listen."

"Just clean up after yourself. I get it if you're not as clean as me, but at least _try._"

"Got it."

"I'll sleep on the couch for now. We gotta find a solution for that too. I ain't gonna sleep on the couch forever."

"I can easily sleep on the couch," Heather said. "I don't mind. Really I don't." She felt bad about the fact he was almost forced to sleep there. She just wanted to have her shitty ass bed back at the apartment.

"No," he said. "I'll take the couch. You sleep in the bed." He had his own reasons for it. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but because it was a little harder for her to sneak out that way.

"Okay, if you say so," Heather said. She wasn't comfortable enough with him to just say: 'hey just sleep next to me.' No. that was going way too far. She couldn't trust him. He maybe was a good guy, but the club was something else.

"Monday you got your job interview. After that every day you'll be picked up by a prospect and dropped off at work. You'll be picked off from work too. You do what you gotta do and go to the Hairy Dog on your own. l pick you up once you're done. Alright?" Heather nodded. "You tell us where you go. If not me, someone else from the club."

"I just don't see how I'm gonna juggle two jobs," she admitted. "I don't know how long I can keep that up." Juice shrugged his shoulders.

"You do it as long as you can. If you can't do both, we gotta find another solution. Take fifty percent from your salary at Cara Cara. You'll just have less money to spend on yourself." Heather looked up at him in disbelieve. It made him feel bad that he said that, but it was the truth. "I didn't make these terms up. But it's the way it is and how we're gonna do things."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I gotta check your laptop once in a while. Let me know who you call too."

"Jesus," she exclaimed. "You really don't fucking trust me, do you guys?"

"No," he admitted. "That might change. You can call any of us if you're in trouble, but we rather don't have you calling anybody at all. For now."

"This is insane."

"Be happy we're telling you instead of doing it behind your back," Juice told her.

"Yeah I guess," she muttered. "Can I at least call Harry?" she asked.

"Put it on speaker," Juice said. She rolled her eyes, but did put it on speaker. Juice would put a tracker and everything in her phone so they would be able to keep a better eye on her. He trusted her she would ask if she could make a call, but you never knew how people were going to respond if they were being put under pressure.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry, it's Heather," she began. "Sorry to call you this late, but I just woke up. I got a migraine last night and I just fell asleep once I got home. I'm really sorry…"

"It's alright. Too bad. Did you at least have some fun last night?"

"Yeah I did, but it could've been better you know? Anyways. I will be back Tuesday evening for a shift if that's alright with you? I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back to work tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Take it easy." Heather hung up the phone and looked at Juice.

"What?" he asked.

"I gotta call my parents," she told him.

"And tell them what?" he asked her.

"I just need to talk to them. I haven't spoken to them in months. I heard this week that my sister got engaged not too long ago, so I guess that's a good reason to call, besides that fact that I moved."

"You gonna tell them where you are?"

"No. Just that I live in a small town now and things are looking up. That I got a job interview this coming Monday and that they'll probably see me at the wedding. If they ask me if I want to come by soon I tell them no, because I need to get things on track here first."

"Alright." Heather sighed in relief.

"My mom first," she stated. Juice frowned. "Divorced parents." She explained herself as she dialed a number that she found somewhere scribbled down on a page of her notebook.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me. Heather."

"Oh Heather, hey. How are you?" her mom didn't sound very happy to hear her. But then again they didn't exactly have much to tell to each other.

"I'm pretty good actually," she said, forcing some happy tone in her voice. Juice could see her hand shaking as put the phone back down on the table. "I moved to small town. Got another job interview this Monday. Things are looking up. How are you?"

"I'm good. So is Pete," her mother said about her second husband. "I'm not sure why you're calling me. You need money? Because you ain't getting it from us. You might want to ask your father that." Juice saw Heather swallow and she blinked a couple of times, staring at the phone.

"No. I don't need money. I don't need your help. I'm doing pretty well actually. I was wondering if you guys needed help for the wedding or anything, because I know that Colleen probably has this big elaborate plan she needs all the help she can get. I mean she only told me she wants me as maid of honor, but I don't know if she needs anything else."

"We've being doing quite well without you these past couple of years. Don't really see why you think you can just hop back into our lives, when we were worried whether you were still alive. You weren't there. And neither for Colleen! Don't even think 'bout becoming the maid of honor, because you certainly don't deserve it. You turned your back on our family! Don't even think you can just get back for just the fun parts!" her mother yelled. "Stay away from the wedding. You don't belong there!" She could hear the phone being pulled away from her. Heather was shaking with anger. She couldn't believe this.

"This is Pete," Pete said calmly. "I think it's better if you don't call us again." It was all he said before he hung up the phone. Heather just started at it. She didn't defend herself at all. Juice just saw her staring at her phone. Eventually she flipped it closed and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I need to lie down," she said softly. She handed her phone to him and looked at him on what to do.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"They can call go fuck themselves," she said bitterly. She sounded hurt.

"Didn't change the sheets yet," he said. Trying to steer the conversation into a different direction.

"They're that dirty?" she asked. She tried to sound like she was joking, but she realized she sounded flat. He shook his head.

"No, I just don't sleep here that often. That's all. It's clean though."

"Oh," Heather said.

"Last door on the right," he told her. "I'll wake you up for dinner." Heather nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she walked down the hallway. Juice sighed. He'd no idea how to deal with all this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading another chapter, hope I lived up to your expectations. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. The good and the bad, it's all welcome. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty long chapter and here I was saying that it would be about 1500-2500 words… Thanks for putting me on your alerts and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

><p>Juice stretched himself and groaned immediately when he felt something pop in his back. "Jesus," he mumbled to himself. He swore that the couch had been more comfortable to sleep on in the past. Maybe he should get a new one. Or he really should just get it over with and sleep next to Heather. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was still early. The perfect time for a morning run.<p>

He stood up from the couch and stretched himself again, hearing something else pop. He was incredibly stiff. He opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass. Juice took a sip and realized he couldn't leave the redhead for alone too long. He had no idea what she could be up to, and leaving her alone so soon, didn't seem like a good idea.

He groaned and put his glass in the dishwasher after he flushed it with some water. He grabbed a new glass and poured it with orange juice also. He would have to wake her up. And he already felt like it wasn't going to be a fun job.

Juice knocked on the door of his room before he opened it. Heather was sleeping tangled between in the sheets. Dressed in some shorts and a tank top he swore he'd seen before. She groaned when he opened the curtains and pulled the blankets back over her head.

He pulled the blanket away from her, but she clung to it. "Please leave me alone," she said with a morning voice. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Come on. Get up."

"Seriously?" Heather snapped.

"We're going for a run."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. You gotta tag along. Can't leave you alone for too long."

"Fuck you," she snapped sitting straight up in his bed wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I was still dreaming you know?" Juice didn't listen and handed her a glass of orange juice. Heather rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Yeah. Yeah. Jesus," she was anything but happy, but she just had to deal with it.

However she got out of the bed and got dressed in her 'sports clothes.' The same ones she worn the last time she went on a run. That also meant she was still wearing her sleep shirt. Juice locked the door behind him and they started walking. She had no idea where they were going. She just followed him. "You better take it easy on me," she warned him. "Probably can't keep up with your sports regiment either. Plus I shower first."

"Oh really?" he asked. Heather rolled her eyes. "Don't worry," he told her. "Ladies first after all." After their warming up they started running. Juice indeed had to hold back, like a lot. But he didn't mind. He was just happy he could get his mind clear for a moment.

The dream she had last night was still running through her head. At first she dreamed she went to her sisters weddings and it felt like no one could see her. They didn't look at her. They didn't talk to her. Even Colleen looked right through her when Heather tabbed on her shoulders. The second dream was rather vague. She believed she was standing at an altar. Alone. Which is even weirder considering the fact that she probably never would get married.

Heather was happy to get her mind of all these things and just let her thoughts flow without dwelling on them too much. The steady rhythm of her feet hitting the pavement. Juice's feet hitting the pavement in a slightly different rhythm.

Heather was relieved when they finally reached Juice's door again after their cooling down. She couldn't wait to stand underneath a hot spray of water and to just fall back asleep. She was covered in sweat. She just wanted to shower, sleep and write.

She stepped in the house after Juice held the door open for her. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed some shampoo and body wash. She was happy that Kip hadn't chosen the most super girly scents that would cling to your body for days. "Taking a shower!" Heather called as she stepped in the bathroom.

"Hold on!" Juice called. He stepped into the bathroom and opened one of the doors of a cabinet and revealed a towel.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just put your clothes in the laundry bin."

"Got it," Juice awkwardly left the bathroom and Heather locked the door behind him quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How long was she even supposed to stay here? She walked over to the shower and turned on the tab and stripped herself of her clothing. She put it in the washing bin, but she would offer to wash it herself. Somehow she just wasn't comfortable with someone else doing her laundry. If she fucked it up, she fucked it up. Not somebody else.

She adjusted the temperature of the shower and stepped underneath it. Heather stretched herself a bit, trying to ease her muscles a bit. She knew Juice had been holding back and could easily run another couple of miles, but probably noticed that there was no way she was able to keep up. Heather had never been very athletic. Colleen was the sporty girl. She was a damn good sprinter. Something that unfortunately had to come in handy one time.

Heather quickly did her routine- minus the shaving and stepped from underneath the shower. She grabbed the towel and quickly dried her body and dried a hair a little bit with the same towel. She should've asked for two. Would that be awkward?

There was a knock on the door. "You done?" Juice asked.

"Yeah hold on a sec," Heather called through the door wrapping her body in the towel. Why the hell had she been so stupid not to bring clean underwear into the shower? She sighed. Next time she would just have to plan everything out. She quickly looked at her reflection. She still looked tired, but that was a normal trend these days. Nothing to worry about. She unlocked the door and opened it. Juice was still waiting near the door, scaring Heather a little as she held the towel up with one hand. Afraid it would fall. "What is it?" she asked.

"You're invited for family dinner," Juice said. Heather just looked at the man who was only dressed in his shorts he wore earlier on their run.

"Did you really have to tell me that without having a shirt on?" Heather asked as she stared down at his chest. She looked at his tattoos. He had plenty. She forced herself to look up at his eyes again instead of just ogling him, but that was a little hard.

"You really gonna ask me that when you're the one who's only wearing a towel?" He piped up. Heather suddenly became very aware of herself again, but she wasn't going to back down.

"What is it distracting you? It's not like I got a lot of choice in what to wear, you know?"

"Am _I _distracting you?" Heather just looked up at him with an annoyed frown.

"No. Will you let me out of your bathroom now? Or do I need to keep waiting?" Juice stepped aside and looked at her as she made her way towards his bedroom with a towel that barely covered her ass. "Stop staring! I can feel you're eyes on me!" Heather closed the door behind her and clumsily emptied to contents of her backpack on the bed. She really had to wash something tomorrow, otherwise she would be out of clothes.

She heard the water start running again in the bathroom and she smiled to herself. His body did distract her a little bit.

* * *

><p>Heather slowly got off the bike and took a deep breath. "Fuck," she whispered.<p>

"You're really not comfortable riding bitch, are you?"

"No shit," she said. She was still trying to get her breathing under control. "I'll walk back. I really don't think I can handle riding bitch with you in the dark. It will freak me out even more." Juice nodded.

"Alright, you know the way," he said. Heather looked up at him in surprise. He was really going to let her walk alone? "We talk about it later." She nodded.

"Okay. You sure this is a good idea?" She asked him as they walked up to the front door.

"Not sure." He admitted. "Gemma said you could come though."

"She hates me already so, it can only get worse," Heather sighed.

"It's gonna be fine," he tried to reassure her. Heather snorted.

"If you say so. I really should have made something," she mumbled to herself. "Did I tell you that I met her after you left the diner? She immediately asked me who I was and what I was doing with you." Juice looked at her with a semi surprised and worried look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know… I simply didn't think about it. But I'm going to expect a lot of questions tonight."

"Yeah, well…" Juice opened the door and let Heather in first. They immediately ended up in the kitchen where Gemma said something to one of the sweetbuts that were helping.

"Juice," she said as she turned around. "Good to see you!" she said embracing him in a hug. Heather stood there awkwardly, holding her helmet. She let go of Juice and immediately stared down at Heather.

"Hi," Heather said. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner. I really appreciate it." She tried to sound somewhat confident, but that all disappeared when Gemma looked at her.

"It was either letting Juice starve or invite you both over," Gemma said, making it clear she rather didn't want Heather in her home.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Are you?" Heather looked at Gemma and remained silent for a moment. Was she sorry for running from Alvarez? Not really.

"I'm not sorry for trying to get away from a bad situation. I do feel sorry for getting y'all involved in my mess. "

"Hm," Gemma said.

"Need me to help you with anything?" Heather offered as she saw the women walking around the kitchen.

"No," Gemma said, "I think I got it handled."

"Okay," Heather said, almost inaudible. She followed Juice towards a larger table where all the guys were seated. A sweetbut was perched on Tigs lap, but was soon send off with a command to get some more beer for him.

"Juicy!" Chibs called enthusiastically embracing Juice in a brotherly hug. Juice greeted the rest as Heather stood there awkwardly.

"This is family dinner. You don't belong here," Happy rasped.

"Oh, I agree." Heather said flatly, standing a little behind Juice. "Not like I got a choice in the matter, besides continuing my existence six feet under. And that doesn't really seem that appealing to me yet."

"Let me know when you change your mind," Happy said with a grin.

"Oh I will. How much do you charge?"

"You might want to keep that to yourselves," Gemma warned them. "Opie, Donna and the kids will be joining us."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jax asked his mother.

"I only got the call an hour ago. Donna said she wanted to come," Gemma said. Jax seemed to be looking forward seeing Opie again. Heather guessed he and Opie were very close.

"You sure I can't help you with anything?" Heather asked Gemma politely. She felt extremely awkward and she had the feeling that it wouldn't pass. She just had to pretend that she was fine. She still wasn't so sure whether Happy was joking with her at one point, or was deadly serious.

"Yeah, maybe you can," Heather was relieved she didn't have to sit at the table just yet and followed Gemma into the kitchen. In the kitchen were a couple of sweetbuts who gave her a weird look. She would just ignore them for the time being and just followed Gemma's orders on auto-pilot until she hadn't anything to do anymore.

"So how's living with Juice?" Gemma asked after a while. Heather leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at Gemma.

"I don't got a lot to say about that right now. I stayed there for only one night yet. It's freakishly clean though. That's going to be hard to keep up with."

"You should take it easy on him. I heard he didn't really want you in his house in the first place."

"Well, that makes two of us," Heather sighed.

"Guess you didn't really want to be here either?" Gemma asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I'm invited. But it's kinda nerve wrecking if I'm being honest. It's a family dinner and I'm obviously not family."

"No shit," Gemma said. "What 'bout your family? Why didn't you go there instead?" Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't really think it's family. Maybe two people I still consider as family, but the rest… no."

"Friends?"

"No. All in a different country and continent. Friends I had here… You need me to help with anything?" She tried to change the subject. She really didn't feel like having this conversation.

"No, I'll call you when I need to get everything on the table," Gemma said. Her tone telling Heather that she would come back to it another time. Heather took a seat at the table. Giving Juice an unsure smile as she sat beside him. The door opened and suddenly she saw a familiar face. It was Opie who held the door open for what she guessed was his wife and kids.

"A new face," the woman said. "You're Juice's girlfriend?" She asked rather directly. Juice almost choked on his beer and Heather smiled.

"No, I'm not. Someone broke into my apartment. I'm too scared to be on my own, so I stay at Juice's for the time being," Heather lied easily. It wasn't a complete lie. It was actually pretty close to the truth and she bought it. "I'm Heather," she introduced herself to the other woman.

"Donna," she said. "These are Ellie and Kenny."

"Hey," Heather said politely to the kids who said a soft hello in return. She was grateful that she found someone to talk to that didn't ask too much. And how could you ask questions when you had that much food to eat? The dinner Gemma made was absolutely delicious. She had no idea when the last time was she ate that well.

After Heather had helped to clear out the table together with what Juice called the croweaters, Donna unfortunately had to go. The kids had school tomorrow and Kenny was almost falling asleep on the chair.

"It was nice to meet you Heather," Donna said.

"Likewise," Heather said.

"See you around," Donna said. Heather nodded and waved an awkward goodbye. She kinda lost her conversation partner the moment Donna got out of the door together with the two kids. So Heather just said back and continued to observe the banter and sometimes decided to get some more drinks. She had to get into their good graces somehow. Mostly they avoided asking her any questions and if they did she managed to skillfully avoid answering them.

Gemma seemed to be really enjoying the fact that everyone was together and the rest just let themselves to be mothered a little. Heather wouldn't say she exactly liked the woman, but she respected her. She invited her to a dinner where she was actually not very welcome, yet she was allowed to sit at the table and didn't have to sit anywhere else in the house with a plate. Suddenly the front door flung open and a blonde stepped into the house. Her eyes blazing. Heather swallowed and sat back. Heather looked at Juice who look as equally confused as her.

"Wendy," Gemma said coolly. As the blonde stood near the table.

"Really, a family dinner?" Wendy spat out. "And I'm not even invited." So this was Jax's soon to be ex-wife?

"Wendy, please calm down. Let's talk outside," Jax said, he was about to stand up from his chair but Wendy shook her head.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! First when it old you I needed you, you left me alone. You didn't even fucking show up!"

"You told me you didn't want have anything to do with me anymore and that we should take distance from each other, so that's what I'm doing. I don't wanna raise the kid, you don't want me near my kid, so you can do it all on your own!" Jax yelled. "I told you, something came up! I came when I could, but first I had to take care of something!"

"Take care of what?"

"Me." Heather said calmly. "I had a panic attack after Jax dropped me off and he stayed until I could breathe normally again."

Wendy watched Heather with narrow eyes. "So he fucked you then?"

"Well that must have been disappointing, cause I really can't recall." Heather said mockingly, before looking up at Wendy. Wendy just looked down at Heather with an open mouth. She could hear Tig chuckle. "I don't know what your issues are… but please keep me out of it. I'm already too much trouble. Not only to myself, but to everyone around me."

Heather looked at Wendy who still seemed to be infuriated by Heather's presence. She wanted to get out of here. Perhaps she could fake a bathroom break? But then her eyes fell on her arm. Was she really using during her pregnancy? She recognized the kind of bruising. The kind of bruising she often saw with customers. "Excuse me," Heather said as she stood up from her chair.

"Where the hell are you going? Scared?" Wendy asked almost at the point of hysterics. "You're not going to leave until I know why the fuck you're invited and I'm not."

"No, I'm going to have a bathroom break if you don't mind."

"Oh really?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah really. If you're wondering why you aren't invited… maybe you should stop using, you know?" Heather offered. "I mean, I obviously don't know anything 'bout your situation, but these mood swings aren't that great for your pregnancy on top of the shit you're using right now."

"I ain't using!" Wendy yelled.

"Well, then why are there marks on your arm that suggest that you used a needle recently? I mean at least it isn't as bad yet that you need to find veins near your toes and all." Apparently Heather had overdone herself this time. Before she knew it, Wendy had pressed her up against the wall, taking a hold of collar. Knocking the wind out of Heather.

"One more word, and I swear I'll kill you," Wendy hissed.

"Well please do," Heather said softly. "But you gotta get in line behind Happy." Wendy stared down at Heather as she her hand still held her collar.

"Wendy!" Jax called. "Back away from her!" Wendy ignored Jax. Heather felt herself starting to shake. She'd experienced this before. She knew how she could get out of this situation, but somehow her whole body just went numb. Everyone remained silent until Wendy finally let go of Heather and took a step back.

Heather coughed, but managed to keep on upright. She braced herself against the wall and swatted away Juice's hand who was trying make sure she was fine. "Bathroom," she whispered. Juice told her where to go and Heather immediately stalked off towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and took in a deep breath. She was not going to lose her shit. Why did she always have to provoke people? It was going to get her killed.

"Heather? You alright?" It was Juice at the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she said. "Still breathing," she called.

"You're sitting on the floor?"

"Yeah. It makes it harder to fall," Heather sighed. "You need to take a piss?"

"No?" he said after a silence. He sounded unsure. "I was just checking if-…"

"I'm still alive. Don't worry. I'll be out in a bit," Heather said. "Wendy gone?"

"She's being kicked out."

"'Kay. Thanks. I'll be out soon." She heard a small okay and heard him leaving.

Juice looked at the table and decided to go outside for a bit. He looked to his left and saw Jax sitting in on of the chairs looking right in front of him. "You mind?" Juice asked. Jax shook his head. Juice took sigh and lit up a cigarette offering one to Jax who refused.

"Where's Heather?" Jax asked.

"The toilet. Said she would get out soon," Juice said. The door opened again revealing Opie.

"That was some fight in there," Opie said as he lit a cigarette of his own and looked to at Juice and his best friend. "I thought they were gonna kill each other. I'm glad Donna went home early with the kids."

"I thought Heather was going to have another panic attack," Jax mumbled.

"You were more concerned about the ginger than Wendy?" Opie snorted. "Damn brother, moving on already? So she took you that long to get back, huh?"

"No," Jax said. "It took so long, because she had a panic attack. Just like she said. Couldn't leave her like that."

"Why did she have a panic attack?" Juice asked. "You told us she had one, but never why."

Jax exhaled and shook his head. "She told me that the last time she rode bitch with someone, they crashed and her boyfriend at that time died."

"Holy shit," Opie said before Juice had the chance to. "That's some heavy shit brother."

"Yeah. She told me that she rather walked, I just thought it was just this other girl thinking it was this big deal when it's not. I would've never taken her on the back of my bike if I knew that."

"That's why she almost started to hyperventilate when she got of my bike," Juice said out loud.

"You _what_?" Jax asked.

"She rode bitch with me. I thought she was gonna crush my ribs."

"She rode with you?"

"Yeah. She said she is going to walk back though."

"Alone?"

"Yeah," Juice said. "You gotta give her _some _trust, otherwise she'll deliberately start to fuck shit up." He wasn't too sure about that, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"So, why is she even here?" Opie asked. Jax looked at his best friend.

"You ready for some club stuff?" he asked. Opie nodded.

"Can't say I'll put that cut back on soon. I want to, but Donna… it still hurts her that I was gone. The kids barely talk to me. It's like I'm a stranger to them sometimes. Ellie does remember some things, but Kenny… he just doesn't remember. I'm just glad that she decided that she wanted to come over for family dinner today."

"We all are. We missed you guys," Jax said, lighting up another cigarette for himself.

"So what's the deal with the ginger?"

"She was involved with Alvarez. Her boyfriend was heroine dealer for Alvarez. She knows something about that trade also. Her boyfriend Enrique lost 7K worth of coke and had 5K worth of debt. He took off. Heather came to Charming looking for protection, she didn't tell us, but she came close to us. Mayan prospect found her, wanting to proof that he was worthy of the cut, without Alvarez's permission. So right now we're offering her protection, because it's the right thing to do. But she gotta pay for it."

"Because we can't trust her, she's living at my place."

"Lucky you," Opie smirked.

"Not really. My back hurts."

"Rough sex already," Jax teased Juice.

"Shut up. It ain't like that. Sleeping on couch did that. Not her."

"So that little redhead is a whole lot of trouble?"

"Yeah, she is," Juice said.

"You really need to get Wendy of that shit you know," Opie said.

"I know. She said she quit. Can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped."

"She's having your baby. She's using when she shouldn't. You can't pretend you don't care Jax."

"It might not even be mine."

"We all know that's bullshit," Opie said. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a tired looking Heather.

"Sorry for what happened back there. I really didn't know she would react like that. I just should've kept my mouth shut," Heather sighed as she lit up a cigarette. She got a pack from Juice earlier. Normally she wouldn't smoke cigarettes but smoking put this night didn't seem like a good idea since she had a job interview the next morning

"Would've escalated anyhow," Jax said. "You really think she's using?"

"I _know _she's using. Fresh marks on her arms. Seen plenty of people like that," Heather admitted.

"Well shit," Jax muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry," Heather said.

"It's not like you can help it," Jax reminded her. But there he was wrong. She could've helped it. Maybe not Wendy, but she was one who kept the drugs industry alive. Or at least helped to keep a small part of it running. She remembered the one time she sold heroine to a boy who was barely legal. She had seen the desperation in his eyes, but the only thing she was allowed to care about was the money, so she sold it to him. She should've helped him. But instead she took advantage of him.

"Juice, if you don't mind I'm getting back at your place. I just really need to sleep. Otherwise I'll be this zombie tomorrow."

"Yeah, hold on for a bit, alright?" Heather nodded.

"I'll wait inside," she said realizing that Juice still had some things to talk about and she didn't exactly own a set of keys to his place yet.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Juice was waiting inside with the lights on when he finally heard a knock on the door. He opened and Heather walked in, looking very tired. "Quite the family dinner," she said sarcastically. "I'm not going next time. Really I'm not. I'm so stressed out right now, you don't even wanna know."<p>

"Maybe I do," Juice told her. Heather sighed and flopped onto the smaller couch after she kicked off her shoes.

"I just thought that things were finally looking up for me… and now this. I thought I could move on, make friends for a change. Real friends. Start a life of my own instead of letting it be directed by my family, or other people. And now I'm here, stuck in your house. With you. Instead of living a stable life," Heather sighed. "I just hope that I could show my parents that I finally got my life on track at my sister's wedding. Proof them wrong. But that ain't gonna happen."

"Why is your family shit so complicated?" Juice asked. Heather raised an eyebrow. "I mean I talked to Jax, he told me about your accident, but… I just don't get it."

"Asshole," she whispered. "Sorry, but that information I don't like to share with everyone."

"Sorry. I just… I wondered why your mom was so…"

"Stand offish?" Heather asked. "She just hates that I'm not her little girl anymore. After the accident my personality changed. A lot. I felt like people didn't understand me anymore. Hell I didn't even understand myself anymore. The only one who really _got _me was gone. I often think I should've died with him," she said the latter softly. Somehow it hurt the way she said that. She really wanted to be dead?

"My family didn't understand me anymore, my sister really tried. She really did, but I just needed my space. So when I was ready I left for Europe. I told them, but once I got there I didn't call or anything. I just send Colleen a postcard once in a while of places I visited. At one point they thought I was dead. And honestly, I was fine with that."

"How old were you?" Juice asked. He was surprised by her story.

"Twenty? I was seventeen almost eighteen when Chris passed away. Took me some time to get back on my feet. So twenty. Got back when I was Twenty one. I celebrated my 21st birthday in Amsterdam. Still remember that," she said with a small smile. "Good times."

"That sounds…"

"Awful? Terrible? Hard? Crazy? The worst part was, when I got back I wasn't welcome anymore. I tried, but I wasn't welcome. Only my uncle, he took me in for a while, because Colleen was in college and all. Otherwise she would've helped me. But I needed my own space so I started to do stupid things…" she admitted.

"Like what?"

"Another time," she said suddenly feeling drained. "Also… I can really sleep on the couch. I've a long history of couch surfing. I haven't done anything else until I was 24."

"No. You take the bed. I'm gonna game for a bit. Plus you got your job interview tomorrow."

"Shit," she muttered. "I almost forgot. Night Juice."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please drop a review telling me what you think if you find the time. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"You weren't kidding about the backpack."<p>

"No I wasn't kidding about the backpack," Heather snapped. "This is really _all _I got. The rest I left at Enrique's place. I can't help it. I really need to go shopping," she groaned.

"Yeah you do," Juice noted. "I'll let Gemma know. She'll help you out." Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Seriously Gemma? I was happy she didn't stab me at dinner last night," Heather told him.

"I ain't going shopping with you and it wasn't that bad."

"Do I need you to remind you what happened with Wendy?" Heather asked. "Let me go on my own?" she pleaded.

"Do you have money?" he asked.

"Barely."

"Is it safe for you to go on your own?"

"No. I guess not," she said in defeat.

"Please clean up your mess," he told her when she was literally dropping clothing items onto the floor that didn't seem very suitable for a job interview. Heather shot him a look. "I'm serious." He said.

"I'm having a serious clothing crisis here, the floor can be fixed later." Juice rubbed the back of his head. "I _need _to get this job."

"It's a porn studio. You can basically show up naked," he snorted.

"Well that's exactly what I'm _not_ gonna do, because I don't fucking ask for a job in front of a goddamn camera!" Heather snapped. "And please help me out instead of smirking at me?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Juice asked. Heather turned around and looked at Juice who leaned against the door. She sighed.

"Please help me out. I'm lost. I barely read myself into the studio, because of those wonderful advertisements on the side."

"Start cleaning," he told her. "I'll pick something."

* * *

><p>Heather thanked Kip as she got out of the van. She still though that Kip was kind of a strange name. Since Kip in Dutch meant chicken, however it was still a whole lot better than Half-Sack in her opinion. Juice helped her settle on a simple outfit. Just a pair of jeans and tank top.<p>

She had the feeling it would be too unprofessional, but Juice had reassured her it was good enough. If she ever needed to run again, she would make sure to bring some more clothing, because her options were very limited. She also wondered what Juice's real name was. It couldn't be his real name. Just like Half-Sack wasn't Kip's real name.

Heather took another deep breath and entered the studio where she was greeted by a familiar face. Ima. "What are you doing here?" she immediately asked with a tone that told Heather she better had a good reason or otherwise she would fuck her up.

"I'm here to see Luanne?" Heather said with a little bit of doubt. "I have a job interview."

"You don't stand a chance you know,' Ima said as she looked down at Heather.

"Don't worry, I don't got any intention on getting in front of camera," Heather replied calmly.

"Ima!" An older blonde called. "Be nice for a change! Get ready for the next scene, they're waiting for you!" Ima rolled her eyes and walked away on those long legs of hers. "I'm sorry 'bout that. You must be Heather."

"Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you," Heather said.

"I'm Luanne. Listen I don't know what you can do, so you're just gonna walk with me today and show me what you got these couple of days." Heather nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Heather said with a small smile. The woman seemed to know what she was doing and didn't seem to let anyone walk over her.

"You sure you don't want to get in front of camera?" Luanne asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure."

"Too bad," Luanne sighed as Heather followed Luanne onto the set and then into a backroom that seemed to be stuffed with clothing and well… some sex toys and other materials. "Redheads do well in general. Can see you're a natural, that sells even better."

"Oh well, thanks I guess?"

"Sorry, I bet you hear that all the time."

"Yeah I actually do, but I'm gonna take it as a compliment this time." Luanna grabbed a script from somewhere together with a list and handed it to Heather.

"Thank me later," she said. "Organize the outfits. Make sure there will be tags near the clothes. It sometimes takes ages to get these girl's hair and make-up done. I need them to able to change clothes quickly. Stay quiet. We're shooting some more material in a bit."

"Okay," Heather said. "Anything else?"

"Organize this place," Luanne said. "It's a mess." Heather nodded and got to work. She got a three racks of clothing and made an improvised note on it with a marker that was lying about. Name of the actress and the name of the role between brackets underneath. Once she got that done for the shoot of tomorrow she looked around. The closet was huge. And above all a huge mess.

"I wish I was Juice right now," she whispered. He probably would immediately know how to fucking deal with all this. Then she shook her head. No he probably would throw everything away. Suddenly Heather realized how silent it was. She giggled a little when she heard moaning in the background coming from the set. "Oh this is so weird," she whispered to herself. From the other unconventional job to the other. Only this time the job was actually legal.

Heather had no idea how long she'd been there, but she'd been there for a while. Sometimes someone walked in, asking if she'd seen particular item and gave it them, or something that was quite similar to the description. The closet still seemed a little chaotic, but there was a system to it. Dresses were actually near dresses. All organized on size and color, type of dress and so on. The biggest task was actually figuring out what bra was matching which panties and garters, but eventually she was getting somewhere.

"Oh there you are," Luanne said as she walked into the room. The older woman looked at Heather who sat down on the carpet in the room putting the different sets of lingerie together and then organizing them on color and size. "It looks good," she said, sounding a little impressed.

"Yeah I think I need about maybe four more hours to get everything cleaned up. I found some props. I put them in those boxes," Heather pointed to the corner closest to Luanne. "And I put the sex toys in the box on the dresser." Luanne walked up to the box and frowned.

"I already wondered where those went," she said. "I swear these girls get themselves off in their breaks, because those dicks can't satisfy them sometimes." Making Heather chuckle a little. "Lunch?"

"Yeah sounds good," Heather said trying to organize the clothing a little bit more before she turned off the lights and left the room. She followed Luanne into her office. Apparently they had a pretty damn good catering, or they really knew where to get theirs subs, because they were tasty.

"You can bring your own lunch," Luanne started as Heather finished half of her sandwich. "But we got catering most days, and otherwise we order some food."

"Good to know, because these taste pretty damn good," she said.

"Take a break," Luanne said. "I'll come get ya in a bit. I need to see how everyone's doing." Heather nodded and Luanne walked away. When she finished her sub, she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and grabbed her notebook. She didn't exactly know whether she was going write something personal or for her story, but she had to write to clear her thoughts.

The last couple of days had been crazy. She was starting a new life. A new life that didn't go as planned. Nothing ever really went according to plan in her opinion. Writing things down helped her clear the noise in her head somehow. The door of the office opened after a while again

"What are you writing?" Luanne asked. Snapping Heather out of her thoughts.

"Just thoughts," Heather replied as she finished her sentence. "Sometimes stories, but mostly thoughts."

"A journal?"

"Not always," she admitted.

"Can I read?" Luanne asked. Heather hesitated.

"I give you a page or two that you can read. The rest is kind of private," she said. She looked through her notebook and found a page. She put the ribbon between the pages and handed it to Luanne. Her eyes connecting with hers. She was baring a piece of herself here, something that she didn't like very much. "I also used to write about my travels, but I don't travel that much anymore."

Luanne took the notebook from her hands and flipped it open on the right page. "Please get back to the closet. Finish that up." Heather felt nervous, leaving Luanne alone with her most prized possession. "Don't worry. These two pages only."

Heather was slightly disappointed, but she just did what she was told. When she opened the door and looked at the dressing room and turned on the lights she sighed. She was almost done. She just kept working and didn't really think about the time. Actually it was kind of relaxing to be actually doing something useful and that would be appreciated.

Then it dawned upon her that most of the money she would be making here would go to the Sons. And she still had no idea how much she would earn every month. She guessed she could talk about it tomorrow, when Luanne and maybe a better idea of what she was capable off. Heather just got back to work and started to continue to organize. She also asked for a vacuum cleaner from one of the guys who was walking around on set and brought to her. If she was going to clean out this mess, she was going to do it right.

She kept on tidying up and she felt like she was done. She had no idea how long she'd been trying to organize the mess, but she was finally done. She leaned against the dresser and took in her work. She just wished she was actually doing something she really enjoyed. There was a knock on the door and her head turned immediately. Jax. "Hey," Heather said, trying to be polite. She actually didn't want to be reminded of the reason why she was here, but there he was. Reminding her.

"How's work?" He asked. She wanted to retort with a question, but she realize that she had to keep everyone happy here.

"A mess," she admitted. "Not anymore. Cleaned out this whole goddamn room. There's still things that need to be done, but this is as good as it's gonna get."

"You like it so far?"

"Like is a big word. I mean I just had my first day of work which entailed cleaning out this whole closet. I mean… Luanne doesn't really know what I'm capable off. And neither do I. But Luanne seems nice." Jax closed the door behind him. It made Heather nervous, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You already discussed how much you get paid?" Jax asked. Heather shook her head.

"No. And I can't really negotiate about it that much either I think since I got barely any work experience nor a college degree."

"You don't got a college degree?" Jax sounded surprised.

"No. I barely graduated from high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. That's what an accident can do to you," Heather said evenly, however the bitterness was evident in her voice. "I think it's best to let me work for free this week and let Luanne decide what she'll pay me every month. I don't think pushing will help me."

The door opened and Ima was standing in the door opening. "Fucking already?"

"No. Not even eye fucking," Heather said with a sarcastic smile. "You need anything?"

"No,"Ima snapped.

"I'll talk to you later Jax. I gotta find Luanne, ask if there's anything else I can do."

"I'll be outside. I'm your ride back," Jax said.

"Don't worry, take your time," Heather said, making Jax raise his eyebrow and grin. Heather walked past a pissed Ima and found Luanne on the phone in her office. Luanne gestured for Heather to close the door behind her and she got settled back into her chair.

"Well I don't give a shit. I want that promotion campaign plan done next week," Luanne said before hanging up the phone in an aggressive manner. She looked tired and frustrated. "Listen, it's not a great timing you have. I got a couple of big movies that we're shooting these coming months and I don't got time to get you settled in. I just need you to do stuff for me. Answer phones, send emails. Get the outfits ready and shit for shooting."

"Alright," Heather said. "You say what I gotta do and I'll do it."

"Good," Luanne said. "Also. I read those pages. I'm not sure how this is gonna work, but-…" Luanne walked towards a drawer and opened the door, revealing at least 100 porn movies. She picked a couple and put them right in front of Heather. "You gotta watch these. Understand what porn's about." Heather just sat there her mouth opening and closing.

"Alright?" she said unsure.

"I want you two pitch me a couple of ideas for movies first thing next Monday. I'm not sure how it's gonna work or if you got it in ya, but I need you to do it. We got a lot of competition going on from Caruso, and I want it done. I need to be a step ahead of him."

"T-thank you," Heather said. She still wasn't sure if she should be happy with this opportunity, but she was. What the hell did she see in her? She just opened a page of when she had based some story on a cute girl she saw in a restaurant the other day. It was nothing sexual. Nothing.

"Well, you're done for today. I'll see you at eight," Luanne said.

"Thank you," Gwen said stuffing the DVDs in her bag. She walked out of the office and put on her cheap sunglasses as she walked towards the exit. Jax was still nowhere to be found so Heather sat in the sun. It felt like she could breathe for the first time.

After half an hour Jax came walking outside with a smug smile on his face. Heather just rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what happened there. "Had fun?" she asked as she stood up from her spot.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Oh you wish," Heather said rolling her eyes. "I see you're by bike."

"Yeah. Not going to ride around in a cage. You be able to handle that?"

"Just ride slow," she said. Already feeling that she was getting anxious.

"Trust me. It's gonna be fine."

"I might trust you, but not the assholes who don't look into their blind spot."

* * *

><p>Juice got of his bike and sighed. He really hoped that Heather was in a better mood than this morning, because he'd no idea how he was going to keep up. He needed his privacy. Normally he could find it at the clubhouse. Find some entertainment, play a round of pool. Drink. If not find a croweater if he felt like it. And if he really needed his rest, he could come to his house and just be alone. But right now, he couldn't be alone.<p>

He opened the door kicked off his boots when he heard moaning. Was she really..? Holy shit. When he walked further into his house he saw Heather sitting at the dinner table staring at her laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts and she looked up at Juice with a blush on her face. Suddenly the sound stopped and he walked over to her. "Homework," she replied. He looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Watching porn is your homework?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep," Heather said. "Please don't watch with me. Before you know it, you got a hard on. That would make it very awkward."

Juice felt a little embarrassed. She was probably right though. Worst part was, it seemed like she was watching one of his favorites. "Why do you gotta watch porn? You're going in front of camera?" He didn't get it. Was she really- holy shit. He stopped his thoughts right there. He already knew he wouldn't mind seeing her in front of camera. So far he'd seen she'd an alright body, maybe too skinny. It seemed like she hadn't eaten properly in while.

"No. During my break Luanne notices that I write. So she asked me what I was writing and all. And she read something and asked me if could write something for a porn movie. I told her I'd never done that before, but she wants me to… so yeah. I guess I'll be writing porn."

Juice blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. So if you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out how much dialogue is needed. And how quick people need to get at it and all that. It's not like I feel very comfortable watching this… So next week I'll be pitching some ideas."

"Holy shit. That's great," he sounded enthusiastic. "How much will she pay you?"

"You mean how big will your cut be?" Heather asked lowly. "You better remember that I don't really do it for the money. I do it, because I have to. Because I want to be able to buy myself some new clothes, pay my bills and get my life on track. And for that I unfortunately need money. And apparently protection." Heather closed her laptop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that's not what I meant!" Juice called as Heather stood up from the chair about to walk towards his room.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and the week had been crazy. Someone had decided to make a mess of the closet again and all her work had been for nothing. Heather had a good idea of who was responsible, but she wasn't going to speak her mind. So far she had been tending to phone calls, sending emails, getting things ready and made sure that people were up to speed with things.<p>

She still wasn't very good at what she was doing, but she was doing something. Luanne had given her a script for her to read and it wasn't much, but it gave Heather a bit of an idea what Luanne was expecting from her. Her days at the Hairy Dog had been hellish and the bags under her eyes became more prominent. Harry knew something was up, but she wasn't going to tell him what was going on.

Also living with Juice was actually kinda hard. After a couple of nights he'd finally agreed on not picking her up from the Hairy Dog and that she could actually just walk home. Plus he had some club stuff. Whatever the club stuff was.

They didn't talk much either. Both were incredibly irritable. Heather was a little relieved they had never had the time to have dinner together since she had her bar job. She was just really looking forward to her mornings off on Saturday and Sunday. She looked at the clock and figured that she could nap for about 45 minutes and get ready for her bar job. She dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes. Set the alarm. She quickly walked towards Juice's bathroom, grabbed her tips and put those in her bag. She was afraid she going to forget them. She checked her alarm for one last time, laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Heather!" a voice came from above her. Heather immediately shot up and saw Juice standing in front of her. "Why you're still here?"<p>

"Huh, what?" She asked. She was disorientated and his voice was too loud. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 8:37. She was thirty-seven minutes late. "Fuck! Shit!" She yelled standing up from the couch. "Fuck!" she yelled again. She'd slept through her alarm that rang about an hour ago. She ran into the bathroom, wiped away some her mascara that was smudged underneath her eyes.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Harry's number. "Hey Harry, I'm really sorry. I completely lost track of time. I'll be there in fifteen."

"You better fucking hurry," Harry said before he hung up.

"Shit," Heather cursed under her breath again.

"You can be there in five if you ride with me," Juice offered. She looked stressed. And above all tired.

"Fuck fine," she said grabbing her jacket and bag, slinging it over her shoulders. "Thanks Juice."

During her ride she kept her eyes closed, making her nauseous, but she was afraid to look. She thanked Juice quickly before walking into the Hairy Dog. Apparently it was more busy than normal. A group of about eight men, probably just reached drinking age, were sitting down at the bar and she could see the frustration rolling of Harry. Another smaller group was located in a corner.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she dumped her bag in the office and jumped into help.

"Don't be sorry, just get to work," he said grumpily.

"You asked their id?" she asked Harry. He shook his head.

"They just arrived," He grumbled. Heather was already running the worst case scenarios through her head and she really hoped she was going to be wrong about those.

"Evening what can I get you guys?" Heather asked, putting some confidence in her voice.

"Your number," one of them said, making the rest laugh. She immediately rolled her eyes.

"Need a babysitter or something?" she said. Making the guy who asked for her number fall silent and the rest choked as they tried to silence their laughter. Heather smirked. "IDs please." This was going to be a long night.

The bar was a mess, thank god everyone left. It was already 3am. She quickly grabbed some glasses from the tables put them in the sink. Wiped down the tables and cleaned the glasses. She swept the floor. Harry was busy doing the numbers for tonight and Heather felt tired and a little light-headed. She couldn't wait to lay down in bed and to just sleep. She wanted to buy some clothes tomorrow afternoon, but if she didn't have to, she would've stayed at Juice's place spending the most of her day in leggings or something.

"Heather?" Harry called.

"Yeah coming!" She wiped the bar down for one last time and walked over to the cramped offices which was basically the storage room, but somehow he managed to fit a desk in there as well.

"Please sit down," Heather immediately felt a knot in her stomach, but she walked over to the chair opposite of Harry an sat down. "What's going on with you?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, he sounded concerned. Heather didn't know what to answer to that.

"I just need to get settled in I guess," Heather said. "I mean I already told you 'bout the break in… I just… I'm really out if it." Harry knew she was keeping the truth from him. He knew that the Sons often dropped her off and he needed to know what they had to do with her.

"Alright," he said. "Just take it easy. Call me if you need anything." He offered her. He handed her the tips she'd earned that evening. She said a soft thank you and walked out of the bar.

What the hell was she doing? She wasn't going to keep up with this. She was tired. So damn tired. Her stomach rumbled reminding her off the fact that she didn't eat anything for dinner. Not even a quick snack.

The walk towards the clubhouse seemed to take ages, but she finally got there. The party was slowly simmering down, but there were still enough people still standing as she walked into the clubhouse. "Heather!" a voice called. It was Tig who was pretty drunk. He suddenly stood up from the couch, letting a croweater fall onto the floor who glared up at Heather. Apparently he'd forgotten about the fact that she wanted him to stay the fuck away from her, because he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Where were you?"

"At work," she said softly, trying to get his arm off her, but it didn't help.

"Took you long enough. Want a drink?" Heather shook her head.

"I just wanna sleep," she whispered. She finally managed to get his arm of his shoulder.

"Where you going?" He asked as she walked away.

"Bathroom," she called. The loud music wasn't helping and the smell of weed on her empty stomach only made the feeling in her stomach worse. She was getting dizzy again and leaned against a wall as she tried to make her way to the bathroom, but before she knew it… it turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading once again. Please leave a review if you find the time. I hope you enjoyed. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey took me a while sorry 'bout that. Crazy week this week. In a good way. Anyways thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on your alerts and so on. ****Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Piney, you said you wanted to say something," Clay said.<p>

"Yeah, Harry from the Hairy Dog called. He knows something is going on with the girl. Says he saw her being picked up and brought to work by the Sons."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing much. Just that the girl seemed to be under a lot of pressure and he wanted to know what was going on," Piney said. "Look… I think it's fair that the girl needs to pay for protection, but maybe we're asking too much from her."

"Are we asking too much from her?" Clay asked diverting his attention on Juice, who was surprised that they asked for his opinion on this when they clearly surpassed him last time.

"She works a lot. She wakes up at seven, leaves at seven-thirty. Goes to Cara Cara. Works there till five or six. Gets home, gets ready for the Hairy Dog that starts at seven most of the times. And then works. Comes home at different times. Sometimes one, other times two or three. At two mostly. Then she's often still writing for Luanne until three in the morning and wakes up again after maybe a couple of hours of sleep."

"She writes for Luanne?" Clay asked. Juice nodded.

"She read something from her notebook. Told her to study porn and write something for her. She gotta pitch some ideas Monday."

"Any chance on a sneak preview?" Chibs asked, making the men chuckle.

"I could ask," Juice said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So are we asking too much from her?" Jax asked after the chuckles died down. Juice was silent for a moment.

"She's not gonna keep this up," he said. "I mean… she changed in these couple of days."

"Changed how?" Chibs asked.

"Have you seen those bags under her eyes? And she's grumpy as hell. I don't know if _I'm _going to keep up with this," Juice said. "I think she fainted with a reason."

"She always faints when I'm around," Tig grinned.

"Such a ladies man, right Tiggy?" Chibs joked. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Clay called loudly. Sack clumsily walked into the chapel and was nervous. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Uh… she woke up," Sack said.

"Did she say anythin'?" Jax asked.

"Yeah.. uhh she didn't know what happened and how she got here. So she's panicking."

"Panicking how?" Juice asked immediately. Jax shot him a look. He was worried as well.

"She locked herself up in the bathroom?"

"Alright. Juice will go talk to her. Piney… tell Harry there's nothing to worry 'bout. Maybe tell him she came to the Sons. Juice keep her close. Find more about her. I doubt it she told us everything," Clay said. "Anything else?" Everyone shook their head. "Alright." And with that Clay slammed the hammer on the table.

Juice immediately walked towards Tig's room where she'd been sleeping. Tig apparently did have some self-control and allowed her to sleep in his room while he found an empty dorm where he spend the night with a croweater.

Heather a heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Heather, you alright?" It was Juice that was checking up on her. She didn't know what to say. She felt like such a drama queen, but she was really worried. Did she really faint again? "Come on, please open up." Heather sighed and stood up and walked towards the door unlocking it. She opened the door and saw Juice standing near the doorpost. She really didn't know what to say or what to do. "You alright?" She shook her head.

"Nope," she said as she passed him. She found her shoes near the desk and pulled them back on. "Migraine is coming up again." She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I gotta get some clothes. Work…" Juice saw she wanted to open her mouth and say more, but she didn't.

"You need some weed?" he asked.

"No. I'm gonna take some painkillers or whatever. Need to have my head clear tonight. I hope it won't be as crazy as last night. Won't be able to handle that shit."

"Okay. I'll get you some."

"Thanks." Heather looked up at him with her brown eyes and sighed, before looking at the floor. Juice told her he would be right back. Heather took a deep breath. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>She handed her tips to Bobby without looking him in the eye. Bobby looked up at the girl. He felt bad about what was going on with her. She seemed really seemed tired. "86 dollars," she said.<p>

"That ain't much," Bobby noted.

"I know," she replied, shifting nervously on her feet. Bobby put down his glasses and looked up at the redhead.

"You're not keeping anythin' behind are you?" he asked. Heather shook her head.

"No. I'm not. After every shift I bring back my tips, and store it somewhere safe in a cabinet. Juice knows where I keep my money. I-I just had a shit week… I wish I could-.." Bobby held his hand up.

"It's alright girl," Bobby said. "I'm just making sure. Don't need you to get in even more trouble here. That's all."

"Maybe it's better if I hand you my tips on Monday evenings?" she offered. "I mean I work at the bar from Tuesday evening till Sundays. So basically you only got tips from only half my work week…"

"Sounds fair," Bobby said. "Look. Just give the tips you earn this weekend to Juice. He'll bring them to me. And from next week you will deliver the tips on Monday. Got it?" She nodded. "Maybe it's better if Juice collects your tip every night."

"I barely see him," she admitted.

"You figure that out with him." Heather nodded.

"Thank you," she said, before walking away from Bobby. She got outside and took in a deep breath. She had to buy some clothes first. That couldn't wait any longer. She searched for Juice everywhere, but he simply wasn't there. Then she noticed the line of bikes. Almost everyone had left the clubhouse. And so had Juice. Heather sighed.

"What're you doing?" Gemma asked. Heather turned around and saw Gemma leaning against the doorpost of her office.

"Looking for Juice. Figured he left."

"Yeah he did. What do you need him for?"

"I gotta buy some clothes. He said I couldn't go on my own."

"He's right 'bout that," Gemma said, narrowing her eyes. "I'll take you."

"T-thank you," Heather said.

"Sack!" Gemma called and Kip quickly walked over to her. "You tell Bobby I'm out with the redhead. He's in charge of the office. I'll be back in three hours." Gemma gestured Heather to follow her. Once Heather got into the car she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Nice car," she said softly.

"I know." And with that the both took off towards the center of Charming. "So… Any reason why you fainted last night?" Gemma was right off the bat. Somehow Heather didn't mind. At least she wouldn't have to look for hidden meanings that way.

"Forgot to eat last night. Long day… kinda logical I guess."

"I guess," Gemma said. "Not eating well are you?"

"No. Not really. Sunday dinner was something special for me."

"No family dinners for you?"

"Don't got family. Not really. My sister, my uncle… the rest is just- dead weight," she said with a hint of bitterness. Or was it regret? Gemma couldn't really tell.

"And what are you?"

"The black sheep. And I guess they're right."

"Hmm, how did that happen?"

"Did some things nobody expected from me."

"Attention?"

"I guess it kinda was in a way. Maybe just a little…"

"Juice was worried 'bout you, you know?" Gemma told her. Heather looked surprised. "You fucked him yet?" Heather was taken aback by her question, but this was Gemma.

"You sure you ain't Dutch or something?" Heather asked her.

"No. Why?"

"You're very straight forward. Even Dutch people would find you rude," Heather replied with a smile.

"Listen sweetheart, you might think me rude, but we're talking about my family here. You hurt them… you won't get away with it. Be nice to Juice. He looks stressed." Heather scrunched her nose a little bit and looked outside. "So you fucked him yet?"

"No," Heather replied. "Why?"

"Good. Keep it that way."

* * *

><p>"Piney! Good to see you," Harry said as he saw it was his old friend standing in front of his door. "Come on in." Harry let in his old friend. They knew each other since high school. They lost contact when they both went into service, but they both returned to their hometown. Charming.<p>

"Good to see you too," Piney said as she dragged along his oxygen tank.

Piney couldn't find footing here and joined the MC that TJ set-up. And he was the one who started a bar. Because there was no cure like alcohol according to Harry's younger version. Harry found and old bottle of whiskey and handed his old friend a glass. He poured some alcohol in it and sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked. Piney emptied his glass and looked at his friend.

"I'm here because of that redhead. Heather."

"What about her?"

"She's trouble. I'm telling you as a friend, not because of the club… but she's trouble."

"I don't get it Piney. I really don't. She seems like a sweet girl. Complicated, but nothing like trouble at all."

"She carries some secrets with her," Piney said. "Look I'm not sure how long she'll be able to keep up with all this. I can't tell you more 'bout it. I just don't want this to blow up in your face."

"What do you want me to do 'bout?" Harry asked.

"Tell her only to work on the weekends and days when it's extremely busy. I don't care. But the longer she stay keeps working here… the more difficult it's gonna get."

"The club told you to tell me that?" Harry asked. Piney shook his head. "Then why you're telling me this. I like having her around. Only this week she seemed to be scatter brained. It would be great if someone can just run the bar for me so I can just stay at home and watch some football game."

"I wouldn't recommend her," Piney said, taking a sip from his drink. He stood up from his chair. "It would be best if you fired her."

"Can't do that," Harry said. "Not because you tell me to."

"Like I just said. I'm not telling you, because of the club. I'm telling you as a friend."

"Why you care 'bout the girl?"

"Don't want ya to be disappointed when she bails. That's all," Piney grumbled grabbing his oxygen tank and walked towards the door. Harry looked at Piney leaving through the door. Maybe he should just ask Heather herself. Tell her he knew some things about her. Or he just had to wait for her to come to him herself, but he knew that the MC could be very persuasive.

* * *

><p>Heather came walking back into Juice's house. Work had been busy, but thank god it was not as busy as last night. She also felt a little better. Heather made sure she grabbed a burger at the diner before going to work. She reached Juice's house and saw that the lights were still on. She unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Juice sitting on the couch playing one of his videogames again. "Hey," she said announcing she was back. Juice looked up at her quickly.<p>

Heather kicked off her shoes, knowing that Juice would start to complain if she dragged some dirt into the house. "Hold on," he said as he got sucked back into the game. Heather smiled a little and put down her bag onto the kitchen table. "Got some Chinese leftovers," he told her. "In the fridge." Heather opened the door and saw that there was still plenty of Chinese food left. She got out the container, removed the lid and placed it into the microwave.

She sat down at the dinner table and grabbed her notebook, reading over the ideas she had for Luanne. It felt awkward writing down some sort of sexual thing that was supposed to appeal a lot of well- men.

"FUCK!" Juice yelled and Heather laughed. "What?!" he snapped.

"Sorry you were so into it, it was kinda funny."

"Like you can do any better!"

"No I can't," she said. "I can't game at all. Love it, but I just suck." The microwave let out a beep, letting Heather know that her food was ready. "You want some?" she asked.

"No had enough," Juice said as he put down the controller. He walked over to the kitchen table as Heather grabbed the plastic container and sat down as well. "You alright?" he asked as Heather took a bite of her food. She nodded. "Finally bought new clothes I see."

"Yeah, it was time. Kinda feel better. Who ever said that retail therapy doesn't work doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Looks good on you," he said. Heather blushed a little. She felt awkward.

"Uh thanks?" She sounded like she doubted and quickly took a bite from the fried rice. "The tips are behind the zipper in my bag. Bobby said I gotta do that until Sunday, then from next week on, I'll hand them in every Monday."

"Yeah he told me," Juice said looking at the red head who read into her notebook. "What happened last night?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"No you didn't. You only told me your migraine was coming up again. So, what happened?" Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. He pretended that he hadn't seen it. No need to start another useless argument.

"I was just tired. I fell asleep, over slept, forgot to eat. I was tired, no food, the noise in the clubhouse… I just fainted. Kind of a logical equation if you ask me."

"Are we asking too much of you?"

"Maybe you should've asked me that in the beginning. I told you I didn't want to, but it ain't like I got a choice in the matter. Yeah dying. And I don't feel like that yet," she snapped. "I mean I gotta write down some weird ass sexual fantasy that ain't my own. And make money that ain't for me. How would that make you feel?" She asked him. "But then again I should be _thanking_ you guys on my bare knees and be grateful for the fact that you _saved _me," she said sarcastically.

"You can blame me all you want, but I didn't vote for this shit. Would you really think I would let you stay in my house if I had a say in it?" Juice asked her. "No. Of course not!"

"Then let me go back to my goddamn apartment I'm not even allowed to live in!" Heather snapped.

"I _want _to, but I can't! Club decision. You're too much trouble to me let alone!"

"You have no idea," she said with a sweet smile that was actually pretty menacing. "You can have the bed. I gotta work for a bit longer."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah lemme grab my stuff for a sec so I don't have to get back in there," she told him, before standing up. Juice looked down at the notebook and tried to decipher it. He had to get a bit more of an insight. She held her guard up around him. He didn't blame her. He guessed it wasn't an easy situation to be in.

She came back, dressed in a new set of clothes he hadn't seen before. Some shorts made out of jersey were hanging loosely around her hips and a shirt that hugged her chest perfectly. He could see she wasn't a wearing a bra. If she wasn't wearing that old hoody of hers, he probably would be able to see her nipples through the fabric.

She sat back down in front of him and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Done staring?" she snapped.

"Yeah, sorry." She grinned a little and took another bite from her food. Juice stood up from his seat. "You clean that up after you're done?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure Juice. You go have some dreams about me," she said with a sly smile. Was she flirting with him? He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. "Just joking!" she yelled just before he closed the bedroom behind him.

Juice looked at the bed and saw that she finally organized the room a bit better. He took of his clothing and got down till his boxers. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got into the bed. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side. Something wasn't quite right though… it wasn't exactly wrong either, but the bed smelled like her. Not in a bad way. It just smelled different.

Then he remembered the way she walked back into the kitchen dressed the way she was. That shirt… "Ah shit," he mumbled to himself as he felt that he got a hard on. He turned back on his back and stared at the ceiling in the dark. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Morning sleepy head," Heather called as she heard the bedroom door being opened.<p>

"Morning," Juice replied groggily. "What time is it?"

"Nine-ish. I boiled an egg. Thought I was able to eat it, but nah," Heather admitted.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes at his reply.

"I'm going for a walk, you mind?" she asked. Juice shook his head.

"No. Just be back before noon, alright?" He could use his space, so he was actually happy she decided to go for a walk.

"Alright," she said. "I'm gonna get changed."

Heather walked towards the bedroom and Juice started to make some more breakfast. A boiled egg was nice, but it wasn't nearly enough for him.

"Bye!" She called as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Hold on!" Juice called. He opened a drawer of the kitchen and handed her a cellphone. "Call me if you need anything. I'm under speed dial."

"Oh thanks, see you in a couple of hours," Heather quickly got out of the door in another set of new clothes. And Juice took a deep breath. Gemma seemed to have spoiled her.

He grabbed his plate and moved over to the couch. Maybe he was able to improve his score of last night. He sat down on the couch and put down his plate on the coffee table. His eyes fell onto the notebook lying in front of him. He exhaled through his nose and rubbed the back of head. Well, he had to find out more about her.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Heather said as she walked back into the house.<p>

"Hey," Juice said as she put on his cut. "I'm going for a ride." He needed to get out of the house. Check in with the club and just clear his head for a while. Last night he didn't exactly sleep very much, even though it was his own comfortable bed.

"Okay," she said. "I'll leave some food for you. I mean I gotta get to work later."

"Yeah sure, thanks." He said. He had no idea about her cooking skills, but he wasn't going to refuse. "What time will you be back?" he asked.

"No idea, might be early. Last days were busy, so it could be busy again, or it could be completely empty…" she said. "You slept alright last night? You look tired."

"Yeah… I guess I got used to the couch," he said.

"I know the feeling," she said with a smile. "You can have the bed. Like I said, got a history of couch surfing, so I don't mind."

"Thanks. I gotta go, might see you before you go to work."

"Okay," she said. "I'll put the tips on the kitchen counter if you're already in bed. I gotta start later tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Juice said and he walked out the door. He got on his Dyna and started the engine, immediately feeling relieved that he got out of his house. Living with someone you didn't exactly like, or someone who didn't exactly like _you _wasn't easy. And it was taking its toll on him.

Heather made herself a cup of tea and smiled. She was happy to find out that Juice kept the tea he sold her the other day in house. She put her mug down on the kitchen table and walked over to the lounging area and grabbed her notebook from the coffee table.

She sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip from her tea. Tea was the best fuel to think with. She opened it and tried to find the page she'd been writing on earlier that morning. She had only one ribbon, and had different projects she was working on in the same small notebook. It wasn't really organized, nor effective, but it was better than bringing three different note books along all the time. She could swear she folded the corner of the page she worked on last. "Fuck… where are you?" She asked herself. She wanted to write. She needed to write. She needed to edit, because her pitch was Monday after all.

She finally found the page she'd been looking for and saw that the ear had been straightened out. That hadn't been her work. Heather swallowed, bit her lip and shook her head slowly. She wasn't going to take that shit. "Stupid fucker," she hissed under her breath. He wasn't going to get away with that. _They _weren't going to get away with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess we're gonna find out how that turns out (: Hope y'all enjoyed and had a good weekend. Please don't hesitate to drop a review if you find the time.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and adding me to your alerts. And a big thank you for the ones who reviewed ^^ To the anon reviewers: please check the reviews for a reply.**

**Also pls read my note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Heather walked outside and leaned against the wall and rubbed her face, still being mindful of the mascara she applied on her lashes earlier this morning. Luanne hadn't be pleased with her work. Not pleased at all. "Fuck!" she yelled kicking an empty coke can that had been carelessly dropped onto the parking lot.<p>

She sat down against the wall and sighed. She felt like a failure. She felt like she was letting people down. She was letting herself down. She wanted to get out of this situation and to achieve that she had to earn money. Suddenly the sun that had been shining on her earlier disappeared.

Heather looked up at saw one of the girls standing in front of her. "Hey," Heather said, her voice matte.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked. It was Lyla. She was one of the girls that actually showed some interest in her and didn't give her a dirty look every time she walked in.

"Not really. Luanne didn't like what I wrote… I got no idea what she's looking for anymore."

"I'm sorry 'bout that. What did she say?"

"That it wasn't what she was looking for at all. I'm lost."

"You know when I first started to do porn I wasn't into it. I felt… you know I just had to. I had to pay my bills. Don't got an education and even if I did, I wouldn't make the money I'm making now. Just try… try to actually enjoy it a little. Open up a little. I mean you're a writer, right?" Heather nodded.

"Yeah, what are you trying to tell me?" She didn't quite understand what Lyla was trying to tell her. Especially since she was in front of camera and Heather wasn't even able to think about getting in front of camera.

"What do you normally write about?"

"Feelings, memories… nothing like: hey. Me. You. Let's fuck." Lyla pointed her hand at her and Heather sighed. "Shit… she wanted me to do the first not the latter."

"Just try to open up. You gotta have _some _sexual fantasy somewhere? Some experience you can talk about?"

Heather snorted. "Oh hell no. All the experiences I had were very disappointing."

"Well then you gotta have a sexual fantasy." Heather started to blush and rubbed her face. "Maybe write about an unsatisfying relationship and the longing for great sex."

"Oh god… if they find out they're watching my sexual fantasy that will make it so _awkward._"

"Just change it a little. But believe this gets a lot easier in general if you're trying to open up a little bit. Use your own experiences."

"Lyla what are you doing outside with the trash?" A sharp voice said. Heather looked up at Ima who crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ima, can you please _enlighten _me what I've ever done to you for you to hate me? Because I really can't recall."

"You gotta stay away from Jax." She said seriously. Heather just snorted.

"You really think I'm gonna try to take your boy toy away from you?" She stood up from the ground and looked up at Ima.

"He ain't my boy toy. I'm gonna be his old lady." Heather nodded slowly pretending that she was impressed.

"Well congratulations I guess. No problem at all. Thanks Lyla, I'm gonna get back to writing."

"Oh you might wanna fix the dressing room first." Ima called.

"Nope." She said before walking back inside. She wanted to smack that smug bitch on her face and kick her ass. However Heather didn't think she was physically capable of doing that.

* * *

><p>Heather was working in the office. She had started a new document about an hour ago and had started to type away. Something completely different. "You do enjoy coming here do you?" Heather said as she continued to type up some stuff on the laptop Luanne had given her to work on. She didn't even need to look up. She knew it was Jax who was standing the door opening.<p>

"Can't complain when I come darling," he drawled. Heather snorted and finished typing up her sentence.

"Lucky you. And you got plenty of girls to pick from also."

"Jealous?"

"Nope. Not at all. I mean it would be awkward if I would have sex with my coworkers, even though that's kinda the thing that's happening here." Heather looked up at Jax and she seemed to have shut him up. She smirked a little and created a new paragraph. "So, what is your deal with Ima? Or Ima's deal with you? She seems kinda into you. Hardly shuts up about you. Talks about becoming your old lady, especially when I'm around."

"That ain't going to happen."

"She thinks it is," the redhead said. "You might wanna make that clear."

"She knows. She ain't nothing more than a croweater. A good fuck."

"Such a charming way to talk about women," Heather said sarcastically.

"I'm still in a divorce. Not really the time to start a new relationship. So what did Luanne say about what you wrote?"

"Not what she was looking for at all, so right now I'm starting all over again. I guess I have to be a little bit more… I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, but I'm doing something."

"Let me read?" he offered with a smirk. Heather shook her head.

"Sorry biker-boy, not gonna happen. All top secret."

"As long as I'm able to see the film."

"Maybe. If it's good enough."

"Hey darling," a voice came from behind him. Ima. Again. Heather just raised her eyebrows at Ima's glaring look. "You've been looking for me?"

"Another time babe, I gotta talk to Luanne."

"I'll take you to her," Ima said taking Jax by his arm. Heather shot Jax a knowing look before Ima dragged him away from the doorpost. Heather just shook her head and continued to type.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was a lazy day. She worked from "home". She watched some more porn and tried to figure out what the hell Luanne was looking for. Tomorrow she would have to pitch her improved and new versions. She looked at her phone and realized that Juice had to come home soon.<p>

She got into the kitchen and started preparing some food. She still had to eat some quick dinner and she decided that she would make Juice something as well. If he wouldn't eat she wouldn't feel insulted, Juice liked to know _exactly _what was in there. He was a health nut, however he contradicted himself by drinking excessive amounts of alcohol and smoking.

Heather looked at the dresser for his TV and smiled. Her plan was in place. She was just happy she probably would be gone the moment he would find out what she'd done.

"Hey I gotta get to work," she said as Juice walked in about an hour later. He was early. "Food is still warm so you can eat it now or you can heat it up later."

"Oh… thanks?" he said a little unsure. He was surprised she actually cooked for him. Or at least left him something. Heather rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Juice rubbed the back of his head. He still had no idea how to deal with her living at his place. It was exhausting. Thankfully he didn't have to cook anymore.

He sat down on the couch with a plate of pasta on his lap. He had his remote control next to his side and pressed the on button. When it didn't respond, he pressed it again. Nothing. He took out the batteries and plugged them in again. Nothing. "What the hell is this?" he asked himself.

He placed his plate on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. He walked up to the TV and noticed all the cables had been plugged out. "What the fuck!" he cursed. Did Heather do that? He was genuinely pissed off. Why would she mess with his stuff? He rolled his eyes and started plugging everything back into place. Once he was done, his food had turned cold, but he just wanted to eat. He was annoyed. He would deal with Heather once she would get off from work.

He put his plate in the dishwasher and turned on his PlayStation. He looked at his collection of games and was looking for Mass Effect. Normally he was able to find it immediately. He always put it back in the _exact_ same spot, or put it on the dresser. But it simply wasn't where it belonged. When he finally found it he opened up the box and realized that the box wasn't holding the right disc. Call of Duty.

Juice felt his heartbeat picking up. A sense of panic washed over him. He grabbed another random box, looked at the cover and opened it. Once again the disc didn't match the box. Juice stood up from the floor and started to pace around. None of the boxes were in the right place. Did she really switch them all up? Why would she do that?

"Shit." He felt the waves anxiety starting to wash over him. He would have to re-organize everything. "Fucking… bitch," he muttered under his breath. He wanted to give up right then and there, but he wasn't going to. He got all the boxed out of the cupboard and placed them on the coffee table. He was going to fix this.

He was pissed off and decided to grab a beer from the fridge. He opened it, but he couldn't find any. And he'd never seen Heather drink beer at his place before. Or did he really drink that much lately. No he had to have at least three left. "Jesus." He snapped, slamming his fridge shut. He took a grip on the edge of the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. He decided to open up the cupboards and he saw what he expected.

Everything was disorganized. Every _single_ thing was out of place. She put beer bottles in the cupboards and moved everything around. His nostrils flared. He wasn't taking her shit.

* * *

><p>Heather almost reached Juice's door when she got out of work. And she had no idea how things would be the moment she would open that door. There was only one light on. Maybe he was gone? But then she saw his bike standing outside. So he was home.<p>

She grabbed her set of keys and unlocked the door and walked into the house. She kicked off her shoes and then she saw an angry Juice was sitting on his couch with all his games stalled onto his coffee table. Trying to figure out which disc belonged where. In a reflex she grinned, because she got nervous, but that only pissed him off even more.

"You think this is funny?" his voice rasped. Heather bit her lip and shook her head. "Well?"

She was about to tell him no, but she reminded herself not apologize. "You know what? Yeah. If this was actually a joke between friends this could've been funny, however you aren't my friend so this isn't meant as _fun._"

"Then what- _why _did you do this shit?" Juice stood up from the couch standing a little taller than Heather.

"Because you don't touch my personal stuff without my goddamn permission! How the fuck did you think it was okay to touch my notebook? It's mine. It's personal. You don't need to know every single detail of goddamn life!" she yelled tears in her eyes. "Those are _my _thoughts. Not yours!" He blinked a couple of times. How did she find out? "Why did you even look into my shit?"

Juice remained silent, but Heather had a clear idea on why he looked into her stuff. "Maybe next time you think about snooping through my stuff- you might wanna leave it as you found it. Leave the goddamn imperfections."

He wanted to slap himself. He should've left the fold in the corner of her notebook. But it just annoyed the fuck out of him. And now she'd decided to fuck up his whole life. His whole system. The angry redhead was about to walk away, but Juice took a hold of her wrist. She immediately flinched away from him and he quickly let her go. "I'm gonna stay at the clubhouse tonight. I want everything back in place tomorrow morning. We'll talk then." He said taking a step back.

Heather just mumbled a whatever, walked away and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>They never talked that morning. And Heather simply refused to fix all the shit for now. She had other things to do. She did feel bad for it for some reason, but she would have to talk it out with Juice. Maybe she overstepped a line, but then again… he touched her notebook.<p>

However someone else did talk to her. Harry called and told her he would call her when it was busy in the future, except her still expected her to work on Fridays and Saturdays. Somehow she felt a little relieve, but she wondered why he suddenly cut her hours. She wasn't going to complain, but she would ask Harry about it.

She was happy with her evening off. Luanne seemed to be a little happier with what she wrote, but Heather could see that the woman still didn't know what to do with her. Heather decided that she would have to come up with her own idea for a movie or a concept of some sort and then hand it to Luanne. That would mean extra hours during the night… Heather was craving for a joint. Her head was in a weird place. She just wanted to relax, but after last night she didn't think she would be able to relax anytime soon.

Her phone started buzzing as she finally reached Juice's door and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Heather. It's Jax. We gotta talk. I'll pick you up in ten."

"Sure… I'm already at Juice's place. See you there?"

Jax had taken her for a ride out of Charming. She was surprised and she was scared. She kept her eyes closed most of the way until they reached a park. "What's going on?" she asked. She felt anxious. Heather wasn't sure whether it was because of the ride or that Jax hadn't told her why took her out there.

He gestured for her to follow him and they sat down at a picnic bench. "Like I said we gotta talk. I talked to Luanne earlier. She's decided on your salary. 2500 hundred per month for now. And you'll get royalties if your _scripts _will be filmed and actually sell."

"Oh.. alright," she wanted to sound enthusiastic. She had no idea if it was a decent salary. She hadn't had a normal job in a long time. And in The Netherlands she just worked behind bars and in small cafés and just once in a while.

"That was the good news."

"I didn't know there was bad news," she immediately replied. Jax raised his eyebrow.

"Listen, I understand that you don't wanna live at Juice's place, but what you did-… You might wanna remember why we let you stay there."

"Maybe it would be better if you let me live in my own apartment again. I'll be out of Juice's hair and then I won't have to fuck his house up again. _If_ he goes through my stuff again."

Jax took a deep breath and lit up a cigarette. He chuckled. "You better remember your place girl."

"Tell me, what is my place?" Heather asked lowly. She was pissed off.

"You pay us for protection. So go apologize to Juice, maybe he'll let you back in. If not, you get back to your own apartment. Then you'll have less protection. They already found you last time and that was a fucking prospect." Heather didn't really remember much of that night, but she knew she'd been scared.

"Where is he anyways?" Heather asked dryly when she thought of the Mayan prospect.

"Dead. You'll be too if you keep on being stubborn."

"Such a nice reassurance," Heather said lowly. "I don't see why you told me that."

"To tell you better behave if you even want protection."

"Maye I don't _want _protection!" Heather snapped.

"Then see it as paying taxes for the trouble you brought to our front door by staying in Charming."

"Fine. Works for me." Heather said dryly. "But those taxes are pretty damn high sweetheart. I'll give you ten percent not those 30 or 40 percent you asked me for. Because I believe your_ tasks _will be way less" Before Jax could open his mouth his cellphone went off.

"Yes I'll be there," Jax said before hanging up. "Gotta drop you off at the clubhouse."

"Okay."

"I suggest you tone down that attitude of yours. We talk about this later."

"Don't lie Jax, you like my attitude," Heather said with a low tone. Jax smirked.

"You give yourself way too much credit sweetheart."

"Apparently we're both not as charming as we thought we were," Heathers said following Jax towards his bike. "Can I walk?"

"That will take more than 45 minutes darlin'," he drawled. Heather sighed and reluctantly got back onto the bike.

* * *

><p>Heather walked into the clubhouse closely followed by Jax. She saw Juice standing there and he glared down at her. She cringed a little. If looks could kill she would be six feet under. "Let's move out!" Clay called. Heather looked over to Jax's shoulder and told her to go to his room after he gave some directions.<p>

She walked passed Juice and she was about to say something, but decided against it and kept her mouth shut. He was working on her nerves and she wasn't sure if she could handle that conversation just yet. She just wanted to lay down in a bed and sleep for a while. She would just have a good breakfast tomorrow morning instead of dinner.

Heather didn't sleep, but instead she did something more productive. Writing. She just hoped Luanne liked the idea she'd finished and only had to type out. She would show it to the woman on Monday and she would just hope that she wouldn't give an indifferent answer this time.

Besides writing for work she just tried to write down her thoughts which was a hard thing to do. She still had to call back at Colleen. Call her uncle and see how he was doing. He probably would be wondering why the hell she hadn't called anymore. Perhaps she should try to contact her dad also. Or maybe just travel down towards Bakersfield and visit a bunch of people and then quickly leave before things became too personal.

Heather swore she heard the sound of all the bikes returning and quickly grabbed her stuff and was about to walk back into the main room of the clubhouse, but she quickly stood behind a wall instead. "Jesus! Hurry the fuck up!" Tig yelled as he entered the clubhouse.

"Shut up Tig! You're gonna be alright, so shut up!"Jax yelled.

"Listen you little shit! You ain't the one who got shot tonight by a goddamn Mayan!"

"Jax, leave Tig alone!" Clay called.

"Seems like the Mayans are stepping up their game," Chibs called. Heather remained out of sight and listened in. "We need ta move the gun operation. The sooner the better."

"Cabin?" Juice offered.

"No cabin needs to stay clear of that shit," Piney said gruffly. Soon they were in another heated argument on where to store the guns. Heather tried to listen as long as she could, but the yelling soon continued and it didn't really improve the pounding feeling that had lingered in her head after the bike ride. The shouting reminded her of her fights her mom and dad had after they'd announced their divorce, but still weren't able to live separately yet.

Heather grabbed her bag and sneakily slipped out of the clubhouse. They were too busy fighting to even pay attention to her or their surroundings. She had to go for a walk. Breath in the fresh air and to clear her mind. She quickly walked away from the compound, immediately feelings some relief. Heather stopped for a moment and she searched in her bag. She found a joint and lit it up. Her first one in a while. She inhaled deeply as her thoughts traveled back towards some old memories.

_"__You're the one who cheated first!" her mother yelled. Heather and Colleen sat down silently at the dinner table. Colleen looked at Heather with a worried look. She was just as clueless on what to do as she was. _

_"__As if that gives you an excuse to start an affair of your own." Her father said calmly. Their dinners on Wednesday used to be kind of fun actually. Every week Heather or Colleen was allowed to pick what they were going to eat and they would watch a movie afterwards. Together. But watching movies together hadn't happened in a couple of months anymore. _

_She heard her mother and father shouting over the table, however she became pretty good at drowning out the sound. Heather didn't even look up as she just picked up her plate and was ready to have her dinner upstairs with some stupid video on. "And where do you think you're going?!" her father yelled. Heather sighed, rolled her eyes and looked at him dead on. _

_"__I don't feel like having dinner at this table when both my parents are calling each other names like they're still in high school. It's not like I hear this every day already in the hallways, you know?" Heather said simply. _

_"__You're not going to eat in your room young lady," her father said. Heather just rolled her eyes and looked at Colleen. _

_"__You coming?" she asked her younger sister. Colleen nodded silently grabbed her plate and followed Heather upstairs into Colleen's room that was a lot larger than Heather's. They sat down on the carpet, grabbed a couple of pillows to sit on and took a bite of their pizza. _

_"__We should've brought our drinks," Colleen muttered. _

_"__Yeah. Well no way that I'm going back downstairs right now." _

_"__Did you think about it, that mom and dad would divorce?" Colleen asked carefully. Heather shook her head. _

_"__Well maybe yeah, but it wasn't like I expected them to say that at my own goddamn birthday," Heather snorted. _

_"__Yeah that was still so weird," Colleen said, taking a bite from her pizza. "They tried to make it work though." _

_"__Seriously Colleen, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." _

_"__I can do it here, I just can't do it at school, alright?" Colleen said after she swallowed. _

_"__You're a freshman and already a bitch," Heather joked. _

_"__That's mean!" _

_"__It's the truth." _

_"__Yeah guess you're right," Colleen muttered. "Sorry for calling you a nerd." _

_"__It's how it is," Heather sighed. _

_"__You changed though. I mean after they told they were filing for a divorce," Colleen noted. _

_"__Yeah I know," Heather said. They remained silent as they ate the rest of their pizzas and sometimes they made jokes. Or they were dead silent when more yelling erupted from downstairs. At one point they heard glass breaking and they grew still. They heard their mother crying, their father trying to calm their mother down. "I think I'm going for a walk." _

_"__I'm not going downstairs," Colleen hissed, being really worried. _

_"__Who says we need to take the stairs? I mean you're more a master of secret sneak-aways than me. I mean you got grounded two months ago and still managed to get away. So show me your way little one." _

_"__Alright, but stop calling me little!" Colleen called. _

_"__Hold on I'll be right back," Heather checked the hallway and quickly tip-toed into her room. She grabbed her denim jacket and pulled on some converse and got back into her sister's room. Colleen went first and showed Heather how to climb down. It wasn't that hard, but if you weren't used of heights it was pretty damn scary. _

_When she finally reached the ground she smiled at her little sister and they walked away from their house, towards the center. They had no idea what they were doing. Heather was just happy she found ten bucks in one of her pockets. Maybe they were able to get some ice cream somewhere. _

_"__I can't believe we're actually doing this. I can't believe _you _are actually doing this," Colleen said all giddy. _

_"__Calm down," Heather snorted. "I mean it's not like we're gonna do this all the time you know?" _

_"__Maybe we should," Colleen said. _

_"__Oh god, I created a monster," Heather joked. "Luckily for you, if we get caught, I'll be blamed." _

_"__I don't think I've ever seen mom and dad getting mad at you before." _

_"__Well they will soon. If they don't find out about this, they will have to find out about my math grade." _

_"__You're failing?" Heather nodded. _

_"__Yeah." _

_"__Oh." _

_They finally arrived at the diner and they shared a sorbet together. They talked about a bunch of stuff. Nothing too important. Colleen was talking about the one boy she liked from history and Heather just listened until their sorbet was gone. _

_They walked out of the diner and they were about to walk towards home when suddenly a group of guys appeared at the corner of the street who loudly laughed and started yelling. Heather looked at Colleen and took her by the arm, ready to cross the road. However they were too late, because the group already reached them before they could even make their first step onto the asphalt. _

_"__Hey where you going?" Heather turned around and faced the guys. _

_"__Home," she said before focusing her attention back onto the road. Since when were there so many cars on the road at this hour? They finally were able to cross the road. But she could feel the guys following them. Calling them names. _

_"__Ah man I would love to fuck the redhead." _

_"__That blonde is kinda cute though. Bigger tits." Heather was disgusted. She could feel Colleen starting to shake. Heather held her hand and squeezed it. She tried to reassure her that it was going to be fine, but was it? She felt someone pull her hair and she immediately turned around and hit the guys square in the face._

_"__Don't you fucking dare to touch us!" Heather yelled, pushing Colleen behind her. They slowly backed up. She had made the wrong move, instead of scaring the guy he suddenly seemed to become more angry. His friend were laughing, but in Heather's opinion there was nothing funny going on. "Run when I tell you to," Heather whispered to her younger sister. "You go home." _

_"__What about you?" Colleen asked with a panicked voice. Heather shook her head. Colleen was faster than her and far more athletic. She could make a sprint, but Heather couldn't. She would be out of breath soon enough. _

_"__Go," Colleen immediately turned around and started to run. A guy wanted to come after her but Heather stood right in front of him. She was scared. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. _

_"__Oh, kitty got claws," the guy teased. They were with five people. He was about to touch her and she quickly hit him straight onto his nose and started to run into a different direction than Colleen. She had to keep them away from her little sister. _

_She was out of breath and they were gaining on her. Suddenly she heard the roar of bikes and they pulled up next to her. Heather barely registered what happened, but one of them stopped her and let her catch her breath as the others told the boys to leave. They ran. _

_Heather coughed and slit down onto the ground. Holding her head in her hands. "You alright?" a voice came up from above her. She shook her head. She wasn't alright. _

_"__My sister… sh-she went into a different direction," she managed to say. _

_"__Where did she go?" one of them asked. Heather explained what direction she went to and he promised he would try to find her. She felt something cold against her hand. She looked up and one of the guys handed her a bottle of water._

That had been the moment when she met Chris and it seemed to be ages ago. Heather sighed and leaned her head back for a moment looking up at the stars that were appearing in the sky. She should've known that sneaking out would cause problems just like last time especially when she heard the sound of a bike pulling up next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, sorry for the switching names in certain parts of the story. I'm working on two stories simultaneously and sometimes I mix things up when I'm tired. I'm really sorry about that. I'll make sure check it more thoroughly in the future. (ty Natalielynn for pointing that out to me)<strong>

**I wish I could've updated a little earlier, but a lot of things happened in my life here so that's why updates aren't as regular as I would like them to be. Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading y'all. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jax yelled over the sound of his bike. "You thought you could get away?<p>

"I'm just going for a walk," Heather told him rolling her eyes. Apparently Jax _did _see her leave. She continued to walk. Ice cream didn't sound that bad at that moment. "It's not like the clubhouse is exactly a good environment for my mental health. Maybe Charming in general isn't a great place for my mental health." Heather stood still and let Jax park his bike alongside the road and kill the engine. "You know what I really don't get? You pretend to care, but I only think you're caring about the fucking money in your pockets. I think I've should've stayed in Oakland and stick to the devil I know."

"You really think that?"

"At least there I was allowed to what I wanted to. Yes I had to help sometimes, but I could also say no. I had freedom. Here I don't. Kinda fucking ironic if you ask me. You guys are all about your own freedoms and liberties and all, right? Then why the fuck are you treating me like shit?"

Jax remained silent. "I don't give a rat's ass about your club's policy, but if you guys keep pushing me like that… I don't know what I'll do."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's an advice on leaving me the fuck alone. And those 40%? Make it 15. I still have to pay income taxes dipshit."

"Look we're only trying-…"

"To help? Bullshit. You're angry because I bring trouble towards your front door."

"In case you didn't notice, Tig got shot tonight," Jax said angrily. Heather raised her eyebrow.

"It wasn't me who pulled the trigger. So? Not my fault. I didn't ask him to catch a bullet for me. I never _asked _for you to help me. Yeah you got me a job. I could've done that myself too. But I don't _need _your help. This ain't help. If I need protection, I'll give you a call and pay you what I owe you. But right now I don't owe you shit."

Jax kept his mouth shut. He locked his bike and started walking with the redhead who calmly kept on smoking. "You know when I met you, I thought such a nice guy. Gives me way too much tip, tips I could use very well. You told me where I could find an apartment… That I'm not allowed to use at this moment…" she killed her joint against a concrete wall and put the remains in a tube. "Ice cream for dinner?" she asked as she pointed at the one and only ice cream and candy shop in Charming.

He followed her inside. She ordered a sorbet and got seated at a table. Jax had insisted on paying for her and got settled across from her. He hadn't ordered anything, but he did pay for her. She wasn't going to argue right now. It wasn't like she had a lot of cash on her hands anyhow.

Heather had to fix her debt with Alvarez. If she managed to do that, she could just go where ever she wanted. She already had an idea how to fix that debt. If the Sons were unwilling to let her go, she would make them let her go. She already knew they'd problems with their gunrunning operation. She could offer them her house in exchange for money. She would love to get 10k, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. If she could 7k already… the drugs debt would be gone.

Would they refuse to pay her out, she would go to Alvarez with a nice deal. A plan on how to ruin the Sons. That would mean she had to have the guns at her house in the first place, or find out where they were located before she would even make a move. Advantages of smoking pot: it could make you very creative.

"What are you smiling at?"

"The prospect of eating ice cream. I'm so hungry," she whispered. That was also the disadvantage of weed. Being hungry and being able to eat all weird kind of combinations, that you normally wouldn't be able to stomach.

"Really?"

"Yup. Plus I got more free time," Heather said leaning back in the chair. "Harry only says that I can work on Fridays and Saturdays in the future and will call me if me really needs me during week days."

"You didn't tell me that…"

"Nope. And that's because I only heard it today." Soon the sorbet was on their table and she smiled. The sorbet had some fresh fruit in there as well together whipped cream. It wasn't even close to the quality she was used back home when she was younger, but it would have to do. Two spoons. Were they really thinking she was going to share even though he paid?

"So how's your divorce going?" she decided to ask. Breaking the silence.

"You really gonna ask me that?" Jax asked flatly. Heather nodded taking a bite from her ice cream. Jax sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want nothing to do with her. She's pregnant and I want nothing to do with it. She's using and-…"

"Make her stop using. I'm serious. It's dangerous. Not only for her, but also for the baby. You might be saying you don't want anything to do with it… but I think you're lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself, I'm just not a dad."

"Not yet, but you will be. Whether you like it or not. I think you're gonna regret it if you're not going to put some effort into being father. At least that's what I think."

"You want kids?"

"No. Don't think so. I'm a mess. My life is a mess and I don't think I'm in a good place right now to be even thinking about it. I need to focus on getting my life on track." Heather leaned closer to Jax. "Listen I get it why you guys are wary of me, but I really need to start a life of my own. I can't… I barely know who I am at this point."

"Why is that?"

"Not knowing who I am? After the accident- people said I changed. I don't know how. Because I can't really remember how I was. Or who I was. It's confusing. And I think because I've never been truly alone anymore that I never had the opportunity to find out. I always relied on others and let other people decide on who I was instead of making up my own mind. It was just a coping mechanism I think… But I'm done with that."

Suddenly she seemed sad and she shoved her sorbet towards him.

"I need to talk to Juice."

"Going to apologize?"

"No. Maybe… I just need to talk to him. Explain that it's my last night staying at his place. Even if you guys don't agree with me, I don't give a shit. I'm going to move into my own apartment. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Not finishing this?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I forgot why I never order sorbet."

"And why is that?"

"Memories. I'm gonna see if I can get some pizza from somewhere," she said standing up from her chair. "Thanks. Please just- tell the others. Alright?" Jax nodded. He wasn't sure how to sell it to Clay, but then again he didn't think she would able to handle the pressure. She could still be useful. Maybe not money wise, but intelligence wise she could be useful. "And oh if you decide to hop by work, don't talk to me. I think Ima is going to make a plan to get me killed or at least fired."

"Sounds like her."

"So if you would like to see that happen, please do continue and otherwise just leave me alone. Okay?" Jax watched her as she walked out. She had held a whole rant and he just let her. She was right. And he hated it that he'd been wrong. He took a bite from her sorbet, but didn't finish it. He would make one last try to talk some sense into Wendy.

* * *

><p>Heather got herself two pizzas and had about three quarters left when she heard the keys in the lock of the front door. "Hey," Heather called as she continued to look at National Geographic channel which was about the migrations of the wildebeests and zebras.<p>

"How high are you right now?" Juice asked he saw her staring at the screen. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. I still got some pizza," she said offering him some quatro formaggi.

"No thanks." He turned off the TV and Heather kept on starting at the black screen. After a while she finally looked up at Juice.

"I put your games in the right boxes again."

"Oh."

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, because I think what I did was the right way of showing… that. I- shit. Sorry that I fucked your shit up. But I was angry. Really angry and hurt. Don't do it again?"

"I won't." he said.

"So why did you even open up my notebook?"

"I was curious I guess."

"Curious about what? I mean if you need to know something ask me. Don't read that shit. You read it for the porn?"

"Yeah… I mean no," Juice said sounding a little agitated and confused.

"So was it a good read?" she asked dryly.

"Some of it was…"

"Did it give you a hard on?" Juice opened his mouth to say something but wisely kept it shut. Heather chuckled and took bite from her pizza. "Please don't tell me."

"Some of it was good… I just- I read other stuff."

"The personal stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah bout your ex, your mom, and your sister. Your dad…"

"What about it?"

"Maybe… I never had a dad. Maybe- maybe you should try to…"

"Contact him again? Talk to him? I fucked the whole family up. I think I already burned that bridge."

"You don't know that. Because your mom doesn't want to talk to you anymore, doesn't mean your dad doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well if they find out I'm involved with bikers once again I will be shunned. Believe me," she said dryly. Juice sat down on the other end of the couch and looked Heather who pulled her knees up to her chest. "Listen. It's my last night here. I'm moving back into my apartment. I told Jax and you can't stop me. Or you need me to cuff me to your bed, but that's not going to happen. I mean you need your space. I need mine."

"Or else you gonna fuck up my house again?"

"My original plan was putting laxatives into your food, but then that seemed a bit extreme. Well… actually I just wasn't really looking forward sharing a toilet with you in that state."

"You were planning on what?!" Juice exclaimed.

"Geez, calm down. I didn't do that. I mean it's too messy and dangerous." Juice couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe redheads were indeed batshit crazy like Bobby said. He told them what happened the next morning in church. Most of them laughed at the fact what she did and how worked up he got about it. They didn't know how important order was in his life. Apparently Heather did and knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"You're horrible. When I met you I actually thought you were nice."

"Not using laxatives was me being nice," she reminded him. "Generally, I don't do nice. I'm only nice to people that I consider as my friend. And redheads have no soul. My hair is basically already a warning sign. But I'll be out of your hair tomorrow. So if I can just crash on the couch for one more night?"

"Yeah sure." Juice was confused. He had no idea if the club agreed to it, but right now he didn't give a damn. He already warned everyone she had to be gone soon, because he just couldn't handle being around people all the time. She was a pain in the ass. And living with her wasn't exactly comfortable. Most of it was awkward or just plainly passive aggressive. He didn't blame her though. He wouldn't like to be in her situation either.

"Not happy that you can sleep in your own bed again?" Heather asked as she picked up the empty box and threw it away in the kitchen.

"I am, I just…"

"It's just fucked up."

"Yeah. Sorry I went through your stuff." Heather just nodded and accepted his apology. His apology wasn't really sincere. He had to. For the club. That didn't mean he didn't feel bad about it.

The next morning Heather opened the door Juice's room. "Juice come on wake up." When didn't make a move and just let out a groan she walked up towards the bed. "Come on," Heather gently kicked Juice's leg with her feet, trying to wake him up.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"I'm buying you breakfast. That's the least I can do for occupying your home." She knew it was, because she was practically forced to live there, but Juice apparently didn't seem to have a choice in the matter either.

"Alright, alright. A run first?" Heather groaned when she heard his offer.

"Not today. Please. I gotta be on time at work. Need to fix the closet."

"Again?"

"Yes again," she sighed. "Come on. I don't want to hurry."

Thankfully Juice had decided that just walking would do the trick since Heather had refused to go for a run, or to even hop on his bike. She'd bought him some breakfast and they still had some time to kill before they had to head back to his place. She could feel that Juice felt awkward that Heather paid for him, but he let her.

"So why do you need to fix that closet again?" Juice asked. Heather snorted.

"Maybe you should hop by and see it for yourself. I'm pretty sure Ima is ordering some of the girls to mess up the place all the time though."

"Why?"

"Because she is a little jealous of the fact that Jax talks to me. He just needs to discuss business with Luanne and asks me how work is going once in a while. But apparently Ima thinks that I'm gonna take away her-…. Fuck buddy."

Juice snorted and almost spat out his coffee. "Her fuck buddy?"

"Well… I'm pretty sure they had sex right after I left the same room so. I guess she wants to marry him immediately after Jax's divorce is finalized, but… yeah. She wants to be his old lady and she's afraid I'm gonna ruin her plan or something."

"Are you?" Heather snorted.

"No. I just gave Jax a heads up," she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Croweaters," Juice muttered and Heather raised her eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Okay I get the concept of sweet buts and croweaters, but why would you- you know talk like that about them?"

"They're just- women?"

"That you can fuck. Yeah, yeah I get it," she said rolling her eyes. "So what does that make me? Got a term for annoying redheads too besides _liability_?" Juice blinked a couple of times. At one moment she was good and the next she was getting all worked up about something.

He frowned a little and thanked the waitress who refilled his cup. "A pain in the ass." He finally answered. At first she seemed to be insulted, but a couple of seconds later he saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

"Thanks," She said playfully taking a sip from her coffee.

* * *

><p>Today was a quiet day. There was no filming today, however there were a couple of girls at the studio who were rehearsing for the next shoot and talking some things through. Luanne was somewhere else, busy with some meeting regarding one of the movies that was going to be launched soon and had told Heather to take care of the office and to keep an eye on the studio.<p>

It enabled Heather to indeed reorganize the closet and some other stuff before she got back to writing and some minor office management. There was a knock on the door and it opened soon after. "Hey Casey, what's up?" Heather asked. She was responding to some emails telling that Luanne would write back at her earliest convenience and wrote down the ones that seemed important.

"There's a man here, looking for Luanne?"

"Just let him in." Casey nodded and walked away. Heather looked at the man that walked in and seemed to have a big ego around him. His energy was off-putting and she already could feel she wasn't going to like the conversation.

"Good afternoon," Heather said. "Heather Matthews," she introduced herself. "Luanne's assistant." She had stood up from the chair and extended her hand, but he left it hanging in there. Heather just gave a wry smile.

"Georgie Caruso." Heather immediately remembered her first day at the studio and realized she was talking to the competitor.

"Luanne isn't here at the moment, can I leave a message for her?"

"Yeah. You can. However, I'm wondering… I don't believe I have seen you in any of her movies?"

"That's correct. That's because I'm not an actress. Not my thing."

"Such a shame. What if I name you the right price? Everything is for sale after all," he said with a smile.

"No. Not going to happen. I don't think I would like to work for you. It's great to work for a woman in the industry who doesn't only take the male view into account. I'm happy here. So let's cut the crap. Why are you here?"

"Luanne needs to stop. I mean- she had her time." Heather raised her eyebrow. "And with she needs to stop- I mean, she _really _needs to stop."

"Oh really? I dare to disagree, I have the feeling that Luanne feels the same. So, I suggest you get out, and stop wasting my time," Heather said with a sweet smile. "And with get out I also mean, don't come back."

"You might wanna watch out who you're talking to."

"Hmm maybe, but for now get of this property." He nodded and walked out of the office. Heather followed swiftly after and checked if he was really gone. She looked at Casey who seemed to be shaking on her legs. "What did he say to you?"

Casey shook her head and started crying. Heather walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. "H-he told me to work for him- if I don't…"

"What if you don't?"

"He'll make me regret." Heather took a step back and looked up at Casey.

"That's not gonna happen. Just sit down in the office. Drink some water. I'll be right with you." Heather grabbed her phone and immediately dialed Luanne's number.

"Why are you calling me right now. I'm in an important meeting."

"Georgie Caruso was here. He tried to intimidate me and one of the girls. Said you _really _need to stop. Need me to call the club?"

"No. Keep them out of it for now. Fucking prick- Send all the girls home. Tell them to keep their doors closed. Take home the important stuff. Can't leave it there. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll ask Lyla if she can give me a ride."

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning. I really need to get back into this meeting and it's going to take a long time."

"Okay. Take care Luanne."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Kip," Heather said as the prospect dropped her off with the van. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially when she thought back about that one night. Thankfully she said in the front and not in the back which helped.<p>

"No problem," he said and he quickly drove off after he got her stuff out. She picked up all the bags and walked up to the door of her apartment. Jax' bike was already there so he was in. Heather knocked the door and soon it got opened by Jax who let her in. It felt awkward and she was nervous. She had no idea how things had played out with the club. She wanted to be able to trust someone, but she was afraid once she gave it someone she would only end up disappointed. "See you changed the lock," she said hoarsely.

Jax noticed that she was nervous and took a step back and sat down on a chair, allowing her to inspect her place. She put down the shitload of bags and instead of one laptop, she was now was carrying two. He wondered where that one came from. She walked over to her bedroom, bathroom and came walking back to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw it was already stocked. The cupboards included. She raised her eyebrows. "I let the prospect bring over some food. Figured you would need to eat something at one point." Jax explained.

"Thanks," she said, walking over back to the sitting area. "So… I- what happened? How did it go?"

"Please sit down," he told her calmly. He immediately saw a panicked look crossing her face. "Calm down, please." She sat down on the couch, her foot bouncing on the floor. She wasn't going to calm down. "I talked to club. We agreed to take twenty percent of your salary after taxes." Heather was about to open her mouth, but his look shut her up. "Whatever you earn at the Hairy Dog is your business now. We won't bother you about that." She nodded slowly.

"That's it?" she asked. It was a little too good to be true. Did they really let all this slide that easily? It wasn't like her salary was amazing, but if she got paid royalties- who knew how much she would make with those. Jax sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"We need to be sure about a couple of things." Heather nodded and waited for him to speak. "Listen- you can't tell anyone why you're really in Charming, or anything you've heard about the club. Not that we-…"

"Forced me to work for you." Jax wanted to disagree with her on that, but she was right. And he hated being wrong.

"Yes," he said calmly. "Now that twenty percent are taxes. Got it?"

"Got it, anything else?"

"If you know something about the Mayans, anything-…"

"You need me to tell you." Jax nodded slowly and Heather swallowed. "I'm not sure if I can mean anything when it comes to that point. I just listened in on a couple of conversations. Thing probably have changed. It's not like Enrique was very close to the club. He just did some of the dirty work. Smuggling and dealing heroine."

"And sometimes you helped. Come on, you have to know something."

"Probably. I just need to think about what could be valuable for you. It's not much-… I don't think I can really help you with that. Sorry. I'll think and see what I can remember, I.."

"It's alright. If you don't, no problem."

"You don't believe me." She was right he didn't believe her. As she told him that it seemed like she didn't know, but she had to.

"It's hard to believe. You come running to Charming _from _the Mayans so you gotta know _something._"

"Yeah. That they're preparing for war with you for whatever reason that is. And apparently that's what got Tig shot last night? The Mayans?"

"Just-…"

"Tell you if I think of something. Yeah sure."

"We clear?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Just one thing. I need to go to Bakersfield soon. Visit my sister maybe talk some family shit out. I know that you probably don't want me going there, because you're afraid I might tell someone and I won't. But I need to pick up some stuff if my sister still has it. I just want to move on. Okay?"

"You planning on staying?" Jax asked as he stood up. Heather looked up at him.

"I don't know. Don't think so. I never stay at one place for too long. I don't think I'll be staying especially after- I don't know, okay? I just think it would be good for me to have some sort of home again instead of just a place where I can sleep."

"We'll talk about it later," he told her. He didn't feel comfortable letting her off on her own, maybe he could ask Happy to keep an eye on her. He could visit his mother too. Two birds with one stone. He would be pissed to have a baby-sitting job though. Jax could already imagine the glare Happy would give him. "I'll check up on you."

"Sure," she said. Heather felt tired. It was somewhat a relief, but she couldn't help but feel that the tables could be turned in any second if she crossed the line. And the worst part was, she had no idea where that line was. "Thanks." She said absentmindedly. Heather took a deep breath as she watched him get on his bike and followed him with her eyes as he took off with his bike.

* * *

><p>Heather finally had made herself a decent meal again and took a seat on the couch. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she pulled it up in a bun. She felt a little weird knowing she was now actually living on her own. All by herself. It was silent. A little too quiet for her liking.<p>

She grabbed her laptop and took the cable and plugged it in. She would have to get wifi soon, but for now this worked just fine. Heather hadn't logged into her email account for quite some time now. She dreaded to open it, but she knew she had to at some point.

At first she wasted some time on the internet looking up some stupid Youtube videos of cats that somehow didn't seem to cheer her up like they usually did. She finally logged into her email and scrolled through the long list of unread emails. Most of it was spam or advertisement of some stores she actually never shopped at, but you never knew when you would need the discount coupon they often contained. She scrolled through some more when she saw a message from an unfamiliar email address. She doubted at first, since it didn't have a subject line. It could easily be spam. However she still clicked on it.

She swore her heart skipped a beat once it opened. She stood up, slammed her laptop shut and paced around the room. Her heart was racing now and a wave of panic washed over her. "No. No. No." she whispered to herself and took out the internet cable. She was getting paranoid. She'd hoped she could move on, but apparently she wasn't allowed to. Heather grabbed her phone and dialed a number without thinking.

"Hello?" came Juice's voice from the other end. A giggle in the background.

"H-hey it's Heather. I might need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, adding me to you alerts, and of course reviewing. <strong>


End file.
